Star Wars New Age Episode I: The Gray Path
by Flurry of Freezing Flames
Summary: Jedi. Sith. Both sides wiped off the face of the galaxy and their knowledge hidden. When a new Sith takes over the galaxy, only a new breed of Jedi can save it. This is the beginning and possibly end of the New Age. OC centric, additions possible, just ask. Inconsistencies exist, but the plot melds together like a puzzle. Eventually.
1. Prologue Truly Outcasts

**_Prologue_**

 _Truly Outcasts_

 ** _A long time ago, in a galaxy far, far away.._**

 ** _STAR WARS: NEW AGE_**

 ** _EPISODE I: THE GRAY PATH_**

 _The galaxy has never truly been at peace, but it has also never been closer than when the Inquisition took over. Born from the ashes of the Empire and First Order, the Inquisition held one difference over their heads than their predecessors. This ideal led to the extermination of Force-users, both Sith and Jedi. With no more users of the spiritual lifeblood of the galaxy, the Inquisition placed any and all materials of the Jedi and Sith hidden deep from possibly prying eyes. The head of the Inquisition, Supreme Inquisitor Jarell, ruled the galaxy until he was assassinated eighteen years later, replaced by his son Garruf._

 _What most people didn't know was that Garruf himself had used the Force, after having both stumbled upon the knowledge and thus taught himself, to kill his father. Garruf had realized his father was corrupt and thought he could rule better, but his use of the Force only caused him to walk down the dark path of the Sith. After seeing her husband change in front of her eyes, Garruf's wife Adrina ran to get away from the monster her husband was becoming, taking their two-month old daughter Sariana with her. Adrina was fearful that the power of the Force her husband discovered he possessed would exist within Sariana, and thus hid her away as far from Garruf and the Inquisition as she could._

 _Meanwhile, a former Jedi named Elias Nekron was hunted down on Corellia, working honestly on a trading frigate to support his own family, a year old son Nicklas and a two month old daughter named Laurana. Left otherwise on their own, the children were left at a local orphanage. This is the story of the eternal battle between the Light and the Dark, the Jedi and the Sith, and the bonds that tie people together._

 _It is time to forge a new path, and this is how it begins. It has currently been thirty-five years since the Inquisition rose to power. The setting is the Core World of Abregado-Rae, the last place anyone in the Inquisition would begin to look for Force-users..._

 _ **Abregado-Rae..**_

Eighteen year old Nicklas Nekron sighed as he gave his ship a tune up, the hydrospanner in his hand humming as he worked. "Hey, El? Try the navicomputer again. Should be up."

He wiped his forehead as he heard his copilot call back to him. Nick closed his eyes and felt the faint signal of his sister Laurana, now seventeen. She had been kidnapped from the orphanage the two had lived in until Nick had worked his way out, buying a ship and pilot's license. That had been twelve years ago. These days, the Corellia-born young man ran shipments between the worlds outside of the Core, with some odd jobs from the Inquisition when the need for money truly arose. His ship, named the _Force Phantom_ , was a somewhat older model, a Corellian Engineering 1080 Freighter. The ship itself was the first of a new line of ships, also being an upgraded version of the now-antiquated Ghtroc 720. Its size was somewhat bigger than the 720, with more cargo space and even a lounge on an added second tier, complete with viewport windows and HoloNet receiver.

When Nick had turned seventeen, he had gone and taken the tests he needed in order to pilot a ship. The ability him and his sister shared helped, but Nick hadn't really needed it. After passing the test perfectly, even better than veteran pilots did, the orphanage had went and bought the ship for him, despite its large hundred thousand credit price tag. In the thirteen months since, Nick and Elliot- who had been Nick's closest friend since childhood in the orphanage, had been slowly modifying the ship. Currently, they had upgraded the standard hyperdrive to a .75 system, they had added two autofiring double laser cannons and installed them and the stock cannon onto turret mounts for more control if they got into a firefight. The jamming array had been installed just after Nick had received the ship, they had gotten the permit allowing them to install the regenerating shields and had reinforced the bulkhead because you could never be too careful these days.

The duo had installed both a medical bay and cryogenic chamber just in case things really went to shit. Docking clamps had been installed on either side of the ship, and they had even gone out of their way to rescue a set of four astromech droids and turned them into an emergency droid repair team. They were almost done, but it was the little and sometimes most expensive things left on the list.

"Everything's working fine. You got any idea where Laurana is yet? That freaky mind-thing telling you anything?" Elliot asked as he walked over to the engineering station.

Nicklas signed. "I've told you a hundred times, its not an exact science, whatever it is. I can just feel her. But, I can't pinpoint it yet. I do know she's somewhere in the Outer Rim, maybe a little further."

"Well, we don't have any commissioned jobs, so you want me to set the navicomputer for somewhere in the Outer Rim?"

"Set it to Dagobah. We'll figure it out from there."

"Dagobah? Really? Why would we go to a planet literally covered in swamps?"

"There's something drawing me there. I can't explain it. Just set the coordinates. I want my sister back. It's been twelve years."

"Alright, I'm going. But only because you're not the only one who wants her back." Elliot smirked as he turned and began walking away.

"I'm going to prep the speeder." Nick said, making his way to the port cargo hold where the two kept a landspeeder and speeder bike in case they needed to travel while planetside.

 _ **Meanwhile, Utapau..**_

A seventeen year old girl sat on the edge of one of Utapau's many sinkholes, her eyes closed while feeling the only truly familiar presence beginning to move towards her location. "Nick.." Pushing herself up and back from the edge, she bumped into another girl her age. Where Laurana had black hair and brown eyes, this girl had blood-red hair and amethyst-colored eyes. The other girl also stood a good three inches taller than Laurana's five foot three, and it always caused a bit of jealousy between the two although they were practically inseparable. "Oh, Sariana, I'm so sorry! I didn't know you were right there." Laurana apologized, bowing slightly.

Seventeen year old Sariana Prinall giggled. "Laurana, its perfectly fine. I felt you were out here and figured you had just stopped to think. Everything okay?" Sariana had the same abilities that Laurana and her brother had, even though they were oblivious to the importance of the powers.

Laurana grinned widely. "Better than okay, Saria. My brother is finally coming to find me. After these last twelve years, I was beginning to lose hope he'd even try."

"With how he protected you when you were both little? There's no way he would have forgotten you, Laura. At least you still have family left. My mother died right before she left me here and she never told me anything about my father, so it's not like I have a connection to him."

Seeing her friend upset hurt Laurana. So, she hugged the taller girl. "Don't worry, Saria. You're like my sister, I'd never leave you alone. When my brother comes, I'll make sure he takes you with us. Hell, all three of us have these abilities, so maybe together we can all figure them out."

Sariana smiled. "You really think so?"

"Of course. Nick is one of the most caring people I know. I was always the one with the attitude problem as a kid. Still do, when those bastards order me around after our hours are over."

"Yeah well, they deserve it. They _are_ slave drivers. They only use us because we keep the animals calm as they go in to kill them for the valuable parts." Nodding, Laurana scowled. "But come on, let's get back to camp."

Laurana and Sariana began walking back to the hunters' camp, oblivious to the presence that watched them from afar. The hooded figure ran a gloved arm on the trunk of a nearby tree. "They are strong, but unfocused and untrained." He said before using the Force to jump high into the branches of the trees.

 _ **Inquisition Headquarters, Star Destroyer**_ **Bane** _ **..**_

A robed woman entered the throne room of Garruf Jarell, or as he called himself these days Darth Lumino and knelt before him. "Supreme Inquisitor, you asked to see me?"

"Yes, my apprentice. There has been a disturbance in the Force, one I particularly do not care to stand for. There is a powerful presence in the Force on Utapau. Go and retrieve whoever possesses this power and bring them to me. They shall be useful to me. Bring a squad of troopers with you, but I want hem alive."

"Of course, master. I will depart immediately." Said the Dark apprentice as she rushed out of the room to don her battle armor and prepare the shuttle she would take on her mission.

Thirteen Standard Hours Later, Aboard the Force Phantom..

Nick looked out of the viewport window in the upper lounge, surfing the HoloNet for any news he thought worth hearing. Other than the usual political bullshit, he saw something about the Inquisition. The short video stated that several standard hours earlier, a shuttle had departed from the Supreme Inquisitor's own ship, the _Bane_. Supposedly, the Inquisition's leader found out about a possible threat and sent one of his own personal guard to stop it. The personal guard was made up of thirteen supposedly powerful individuals known together as the High Knights. Rumors had spread over the years that the High Knights as well as the Supreme Inquisitor wielded weapons known to be illegal outside of the leaders' personal circle. Another part of the news was the High Knight was on their way to the Outer Rim to a planet called Utapau.

" _Yo,_ " Called Elliot's voice over the intercom system. " _We're about to jump back to real space. Landing in fifteen._ "

"Alright, thanks, El." Nick said, getting up from the couch. Suddenly, he froze as something he'd never experienced occurred.

 _A hooded man fighting a woman in black armor, two swords of purple and red light clashing. " **The Inquisition won't win! The Sith are always put back down into obscurity.** " Says the man as he parried another blow._

 _" **And the Jedi are all but extinct!** " Sneered the woman as she thrust forward with her red blade. " **What do you expect those children to do? They haven't even known what the Force is for more than a few weeks, old man!** "_

 _The older man parried again and thrust forward with his own purple saber. " **They may just be children compared to you or I, Tierra, but those children have more raw potential than even your Supreme Inquisitor has. I have faith that they will be able to defeat you, Garruf and the entire Inquisition.** "_

 _'Tierra' laughed. " **And how do you expect them to find the Opposition if I kill you right here?!** "_

 _" **Faith and hope are two of the most powerful things in the galaxy. You and the rest of your Sith brethren would do best to realize that.** " As the man brought his blade down extinguished, Tierra sliced across the man's body, the red sword only hitting cloth as the man's robe fell to the ground, devoid of a body..._

 _The scene changed. Now Nick and a girl he didn't recognize stood at the viewport in the_ Force Phantom's _lounge. " **Nick, don't worry.** "_

 _" **And why shouldn't I worry?! She's my sister! Your supposed best friend! I already lost her for twelve years.** "_

 _" **Yes, and you got her back once, you can do so again. Remember what Master Jiang told us. 'Embrace your emotions, but do not let them control you'.** " The girl said, wrapping her arm around Nick's waist. " **You're the most in control out of the few of us, so you can't lose faith that Laurana is alright.** "_

 _Nick sighed, nodding. " **Thank you. I really don't know what I would do if we hadn't brought you along on Utapau.** " Another fade..._

 _Another change. Now, Nick was holding a silver glowing blade as it clashed with a red one belonging to an important-looking man. " **The Force is indeed strong in you. But, I fear, not enough to stop me.** " Said the man._

 _" **I don't care whether I have the power to stop you, because as long as I have hope, the Dark Side can't win! Even within myself!** " Nick threw his palm out as purple lightning flew out, stunning the other man..._

Suddenly, Nick was back in the present, with Elliot shaking his shoulder. "You alright, man? You looked like you were having a Spice trip."

Nick shook his head. "Yeah, I'm good. Just got caught up in my own head. Have we landed?" When Elliot nodded, so did he. "Alright then. I'll come back soon. I can feel that presence much better now, and it isn't that far."

Elliot nodded once again. "Alright, but be careful. Dagobah can be a dangerous place if you're not careful, you know."

"When am I not careful? We have illegal shit on the ship most of the time, and we get by just fine." Nick walked out of the lounge, leaving Elliot standing there, shaking his head.

Around half a standard hour later, Nick stopped the speeder in front of a small hut that had been abandoned for quite some time. Making his way inside, he noticed everything inside the hut was sized for someone the height of a child. He felt the pull of whatever power had brought him to the Dagobah system coming from what looked like a pantry.

Feeling around, he took a small box out and examined it. It looked ancient, even older than the hut was. Opening the lid carefully as to not break it. Inside the box he found a silver mechanical tube he partially recognized from the visions he'd had back on the ship. Finding a button on the side, he pressed it and jumped back a couple of feet as a silver blade of light appeared. "Huh. I wonder what these things are." Extinguishing it, he turned and almost screamed as he saw a ghostly figure.

The spirit was glowing a dim blue, and it stood up to Nick's thigh. "About time it is, for you to come here." It said, smiling.

"You know of me?" Nick asked. "But I am nothing but an orphan."

The figure chuckled. "Most important, those who are orphans are. I foresaw you coming here back in the days of the Empire."

"But.. What makes me so important?"

"Know not, I do. But have the Force, you do."

"Force? What is that?" He asked, remembering the vision he'd had.

"My place to tell you, that is not. But know that old master Yoda will check on you from time to time." With that, the figure faded from sight. Sighing, Nick clipped the strange weapon to his belt and began going back to the ship.

 _ **Same Time, Utapau..**_

Laurana bolted awake in her cot, breathing heavily from the dream she had. Like the last few nights, however, she remembered everything.

 _Laurana was seated in a small room with no windows and blindingly white walls, her hands tied behind her back. A man walked in, regality showing in his appearance. " **You are very powerful, young lady. I have been looking for power such as yours for some time.** " He said, a smirk on his face._

 _" **What do you want with me? I have done nothing to you!** " Laurana replied, gritting her teeth._

 _" **Maybe, but I do not believe in allowing the chance you may yet do something against my rule. However, if you join me, you shall have unlimited power and rule the Galaxy by my side.** "_

 _" **Never!** " Laurana said as the man held his hand on her head, penetrating her mind as she screamed..._

 _The scene shifted to her now fighting against several people, all of them including Laurana holding glowing red blades. Laurana parried a strike only to have to sidestep another, all the while the man watched them in the background..._

 _Another scene change, now to Laurana, with eerie yellow eyes fighting against someone she couldn't identify until she had struck them down. Looking upon their face, Laurana screamed in rage at the face of her brother before she woke up..._

 _Fuck,_ She thought. _Why am I seeing these things?_ Bringing her knees up to her chest, she sobbed.

Outside the camp, Sariana sat near one of the pits, thinking about her own visions that had woken her up...

 _Sariana stood with a young man she didn't recognize, looking out at the stars from a viewport on a starship. " **Are you sure you're okay with all this?** " She asked._

 _The man gave her a half-smile. " **Yeah, I'm alright. It's just a lot to take in. We'll find Laurana, I can still sense her through the Force.** "_

 _" **But what if the Inquisition does something to her? I guess I'm just worried she won't be the same Laurana we've both known.** "_

 _" **She's already different than when we were kids. Whatever happens, we'll take care of it.** " Was all he said as that particular scene began to fade..._

 _The scene changed. Now, she stood on a walkway suspended above countless machines, a man standing before her. " **You look so much like your mother.** " He stated, making Sariana take a step back._

 _" **How do you know my mother?** " Her voice trembled._

 _The man laughed. " **Of course you wouldn't recognize the man who gave you your name, Sariana,** " A sense of dread gnawed at the girl as she ignited a sword made of purple light. " **Surely you're smart enough to figure it out, child. I am your father.** " Sariana had to block an incoming thrust as the man flew forward almost too fast for her to follow._

 _" **That's impossible! My mother would have told me my father was an evil power-hungry madman!** " Suddenly, the young man from the earlier scene appeared, blocking the red blade with a silver one he held. " **Nick?** "_

 _" **Stay back, Saria. He's only trying to egg you on. Let me take care of this.** "_

 _" **But.. Laurana..** "_

 _" **She only thought she killed me. Would have, too, if not for this armor you had me pick up on Zonama Sekot.** " He turned to their shared enemy. " **You'll pay for what you did to my sister!** " He vowed as he rushed the older man..._

 _A new scene formed once again, this time of her laying in a bed, Nick above her leaning in close. She smiled as she ran her hand down his cheek, where a still-pink scar now showed, a 'gift' from her 'father'. " **Does it still hurt?** " She asked him._

 _Nick shook his head. " **Not really. It doesn't hurt when I'm with you, Sariana.** " Something about the way he said her name made a shiver run down her spine. " **You know, the most powerful Jedi have all gone over to the Dark Side because of the people they hold dear to them. Are you sure you want me to so this?** " He asked as one of his hands ran themselves down the length of her body, making her bite her lip._

 _" **Nicklas Celondia Nekron, I have never been so sure of something in my eighteen years of life. And, remember, we're not typical Jedi, mister Purple Lightning,** " She giggled. " **Tomorrow, we can begin searching for Laurana. She may just need time to figure herself out. For tonight, you're all mine.** " And before Nick could reply, they had met in a kiss before the scene changed again..._

 _Now, her and Nick stood at a computer panel on what looked like a ship. " **Nick, do you know what you're even doing?** " She asked him, arms crossed as she looked down the hallway they were in to both sides._

 _" **No, not entirely. But, if I can activate something to stop the Supernova Cannon, anything to even just postpone all use, then the Galaxy won't be blown out of existence.** " That was the end of the vision as Sariana had woken up at that point..._

 _What does it all mean?_ She asked herself as she felt Laurana sit beside her. Looking at her best friend, Sariana could see she had been crying. "What happened, Laura?" She asked, putting her arm around Laurana's shoulder.

"I've been having these horrible dreams lately. I haven't been able to sleep right for days. Always the same things. Me getting tortured by a man in black armor, then me fighting against a group of people, all of us armed with red glowing swords and then I.. I kill my brother, Saria!"

Sariana's eyes widened as she realized they were both having some form of visions, and one of her own connected to Laurana's. "Laura.. I'm having them too. Don't worry, everything will be alright. I won't let anyone take you, and neither will Nick."

Laurana looked at her. "How did you.. I never told you my brother's name."

"Y.. Yeah, I know. The things I'm seeing in my dreams.. They focus more on Nick and I than anything else, really." She could feel the heat rising in her face. "It seemed like we became very close."

Laurana's looked at her best friend slyly. "Oh really? Was he at least doing well?"

"Seemed to be. I think we were on his own ship, a freighter. But, other than one particular scene, all I know is that he was still most worried about you." She didn't dare mention Laurana being mentioned as fighting and having possibly killed Nick herself.

"Wow, a pilot, huh? I guess that would.. Oh no."

"What's wrong?" Sariana asked, seeing the look of terror pass on her friends' face.

"Someone's coming, a sinister power. We need to hide." Getting up, both girls went to find someplace to hide.

Meanwhile, Nick had gotten off of the _Force Phantom_ a mile or so away from the slave camp. "El, something's wrong. There's a malevolent presence nearby, and its getting closer to Laurana's. I'm going to hurry on ahead, make sure this ship is ready to fly as soon as I get back." He called into the ship as he began running towards the camp.

Upon reaching the area he felt Laurana's, he became aware of a second powerful presence. He looked around, but saw no one around. "Laurana? Sis, where are you?"

One of the scattered cots lifted, revealing his sister, much older than he last saw her. "Nick? Is that you?"

"Yes, it is. Come on, my ship is ready to take off, we have to go now.." His voice trailed as he saw the mystery girl from his vision above Dagobah.

"Leaving so soon?" Came a voice from behind Nick. Turning around, he saw a woman in a black robe, a weapon like the one he had attained on Dagobah in her hand. "I don't think so." Igniting her blade, a deep crimson in color, she rushed Nick faster than he had though possible.

He unclipped his own weapon and ignited it just in time to block her strike. "Oh, a silver saber? That is a rare treat indeed. Maybe I'll bring _you_ back to my master instead. You're pretty powerful. The Force is indeed strong in you."

"I don't know what this Force is, but if it means feeling as evil as you, then no thanks." Without completely thinking, Nick pushed his hand out, which caused a sort of shockwave to occur that made the girl who attacked him hurtle backwards into a tree, her body crumpling. Looking at his hand in shock, Nick felt a hand grip his shoulder lightly and, looking, saw Laurana's friend at his side.

"Nick, please. We have to go, now. Otherwise, we won't be able to save Laurana here." Nodding as her words hit home, Nick and the two girls began running in the direction of the Force Phantom.

" _Uh, Nick? We have a situation here,_ " Came Elliot's voice over Nick's comlink. " _There's a guy here who says he's meant to come with us._ "

"Wait, what? Hold on, did he give a name?" Nick asked back while not sacrificing any speed while getting back to the ship.

" _Yes, actually. He said his name was Master Fyaruk Jiang. Ring any Bells?_ "

Nick was reminded of his vision back on the ship. _Remember what Master Jiang said.._ He looked at Laurana's friend for a split second before answering Elliot. "It does, actually. Bring him to the guest quarters and get right back into the cockpit. We should be there in just a few minutes."

" _Alright, I just hope you know what you're doing._ " Elliot said before the line went dead.

Just a few quick minutes later, the trio had arrived at the _Force Phantom_. Nick stood at the ramp, ushering the girls inside. However, just as Laurana was about to board, her body froze, and suddenly flew backward into the treeline, screams of "Nick!" present as she disappeared.

"Laurana!" Nick yelled as he started running back into the forest, only to be stopped by the hand of an older man, probably hailing from a world like Phindar or possibly although highly unlikely, Mandalore.

"We cannot do anything right now, young one. Your sister _must_ be taken by the Sith if you or any other new Jedi are to remain safe. I know you have been searching for her, oh so long, but this is the way things must be. You will have your chance to help her soon enough, but right now we must make haste to Taivas."

Groaning, Nick turned away from the planet and closed the boarding ramp. "What the hell is so important on Taivas?! As far as anyone knows, that planet is a ghost just like Zonama Sekot, never staying in one place for long. I just abandoned my fucking _sister!_ "

Nick was about to grab the old man when the older man swept his hand across Nick's face, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious. "I hope you can forgive me one day, but the fate of the Force and the balance must be restored. Or, if things truly work out how I believe I can make them, the balance can be maintained by one or the other." He picked him up and handed him to Elliot. "Bring him up to the upper lounge, I can set the coordinates for Taivas myself. You, young one," He motioned at Sariana. "Go and stay with the young master. You two have an intertwined destiny." Nodding, Sariana and Elliot both carried Nick up to the upper lounge.

Several minutes later, Elliot rejoined the old man in the cockpit. "You know, for a fossil, you're looking pretty good."

"And whatever could you mean by that?" Asked the older man, smiling.

"Don't play stupid. I realize, even with the taboo on it, that you're a Jedi, and I know that Nick and Laurana both have the ability to use the Force. From what I've read, though, there are no more Jedi left."

"Do you believe everything you read? Yes, the Jedi were thrown into obscurity when the Inquisition rose, but not every Jedi was killed off. Take your friends for example. Their father was a powerful Jedi, and both of them are incredibly powerful in their own right. There is more at stake than just young Laurana. In fact, the galaxy as a whole is in terrible danger, and only a new generation of Jedi have any chance to save it."

"But how do you know the galaxy is in danger? It may not be ideal, but the Inquisition has kept us all in a state of relative peace."

"The Force screams out for help. It exists everywhere, but it never gives you the most straightforward answer. If you value your friends, then you must trust me, that's all I ask."

Elliot sighed. "Alright, I guess that works. So, where exactly are we going? Since you know where this ghost of a world is currently hiding."

"We have to jump into the Unknown Region. That's all I am technically allowed to tell anyone outside of fellow Force-users." With that, Elliot set the ship to jump to hyperspace.

 ** _Onboard the_ Parliament _.._**

Laurana opened her eyes to a small room, with the woman who had attacked her, Sariana and Nick staring at her. "You really weren't much of a challenge to capture. No wonder the Supreme Inquisitor wanted you and not either of the other two."

"What do you mean? There's no reason anyone should want to kidnap me! I've done nothing wrong."

"That may be, but it is not my place to say. For now, get comfortable. We will arrive at the Inquisitor's Headquarters sometime tomorrow." The woman sneered maliciously. "You're in for a rude awakening once we're there and you're in the hands of the Supreme Inquisitor." With that, the mysterious woman left the room, leaving a sobbing Laurana by herself.

 **Force Shadow _, Upper Lounge.._**

Nick opened his eyes and saw he was in the upper lounge of the ship. Sitting up, he saw Laurana's companion from Utapau sitting a few feet away, looking at him with a mix of expressions Nick couldn't pinpoint. "Hi." Was all he could really think of to say, his hatred of himself not being able to save his sister not allowing him to think straight otherwise.

"Hi, Nick. You okay?" She asked him.

Nick tilted his head. "Yeah, I guess I am. But, how do you know my name?"

The girl smiled. "Mostly Laurana, really. Otherwise my dreams as of late. I keep seeing the two of us here, in this lounge just talking." Nick nodded his head in understanding. "And my name is Sariana Prinall. Laurana and I are like sisters, so your disappointment at not being able to save her down on Utapau is something I understand.. Especially with other parts of my dreams."

Nick furrowed his eyebrows. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

Sariana frowned, sighing. "In my dreams, you were fighting someone, I think it was the Supreme Inquisitor, but only because you saved me from him. And.. I had been scared because I thought that you had been killed by Laurana. I don't like dwelling on those parts of the dreams."

"I see.. Then it makes it more important that we find Laurana, before something like that happens."

As Sariana was about to reply, another voice sounded. "You are correct, but things like Force visions are some of the hardest things to change." Said the older man from earlier.

Looking over at the turbolift, Nick's inner turmoil boiled over once again. "And what do _you_ know? Huh? Just what the fuck is this Force I keep hearing about?"

"I know much more than you do, young one. My name is Fyaruk Jiang, and I am one of the last remaining Jedi left in the galaxy. Now, are you going to let your anger get the better of you, or will you listen to what I have to tell you?"

"Jedi? There's no way, the Jedi are nothing more than a myth."

"That is only what the Inquisition would have everyone believe, even while their leader is none other than a Sith. I'll ask again: will you listen to what I would like to tell you?"

Nick sighed, trying to calm himself down. However, his nerves truly calmed down as Sariana carefully placed her hand on top of his. "Fine, old man. I'll listen, but I'm still pissed as hell at you."

Jiang chuckled. "Very well. Listen well, for it is a long tale. Now, the leader of the Inquisition goes by the name of Garruf Jarell. His father, the founder of the Inquisition, banned all teachings of the way of the Force, killing off every Jedi in the galaxy before hiding away the knowledge of both Jedi and their mortal enemy the Sith. Garruf, as a young man not much older than you both, found the teachings and trained himself, ultimately killing his father with the same abilities the late Inquisitor had thought would never come back to the galaxy. Your father, Nicklas Nekron, was a powerful Jedi, and it was only by miracle that you and your sister stayed off of Garruf's radar as long as you did.

"Now, the Force is something that is undescribable for the most part. It is the essence of all life in the galaxy. But, it is split between the Light wielded by Jedi and the Dark utilized by the Sith. The Jedi believe that being at peace with their emotions gives them more power than the Sith, while the Sith use their emotions and passion to give themselves power, and usually always fall to their hunger for power.

"Since Garruf's rise to power, I have been trying to find any young Force-sensitive young people to help form the now much needed new Jedi Order, which brought me to Utapau as I sensed both your sister and young Sariana here. I would like to offer you both training to use the powerful latent abilities you both possess in order to finally take down the Inquisition and restore balance to the galaxy. Hence why we are going to Taivas, to the ancient Hidden Jedi temple."

"But why let Laurana get taken, then? If I have the Force, then she does too, and that can only be bad news since the Supreme Inquisitor will have her soon enough."

"This is true. Unfortunately, due to the nature of my own Force visions, this is the way events must occur for the moment. You will have more than enough chances to save your sister. But, first, I must train you to be able to stand a chance against the High Knights and the Supreme Inquisitor."

"Alright, I can understand that. I don't like it, but I understand nonetheless. But, how do you expect two of us to stand a chance against the whole of the Inquisition? In my Force vision or whatever, I saw you die."

"Yes, well. You two are not the last two Force-sensitive people I have sensed. There are more, of which the Inquisition has no knowledge. But, I will not be teaching you the traditional Jedi teachings. I believe, as do many of the past Jedi, that it is time a new era of Jedi arise. Jedi whose emotions help keep them balanced, all the while bolstering their skills. A sort of Gray Jedi, if you will. Jedi who use not only the Light, but the Dark in order to combat the foes Jedi of old couldn't stop."

"By past Jedi, you wouldn't happen to mean a small guy that looks a bit like an elf, would you? Probably lived on Dagobah?" Nick asked.

"Ah, master Yoda. It doesn't surprise me he showed himself to you, but yes. He also gifted you that lightsaber you have clipped to your belt, the ancient Silver blade, did he not?"

Nick unclipped the weapon and handed it to Jiang. "A lightsaber? That explains the look of it, at least. But what's so special or ancient about it? Yoda only told me he had been keeping it specifically for me."

"The silver lightsaber contains the rarest color crystal in the galaxy other than black. It was said that whomever forged the silver lightsaber had incredible power within the Force, and the unstable nature of the crystal required seventy-two hours instead of the twenty-four regularly required to forge a lightsaber. All anyone knew about that saber is that someone with incredible control would be able to wield it to it's full potential."

Nick sighed. "I didn't want any of this. I just wanted to rescue my sister and show her the galaxy, making a life for ourselves. But, as circumstances would have it, I'll just have to go along with this training. What did I do to that woman on Utapau?"

"Some simple telekinesis, actually. Utilizing the Force, you caused a small controlled shockwave that can fling your opponents back. Even without training, you were able to use a technique that some apprentices have trouble with. There exist Jedi that can sense things with the Force, but are unable to use abilities such as this. But remember, you must control and embrace your emotions, not let them control you. Now, Taivas hides itself deep in the Unknown Regions, and once we are there, the ionized space around the planet will hide all signatures of the Force, thus we will be safe from the Inquisition."

Nick nodded. "Alright. I'd like to talk to Sariana alone for a bit, if you don't mind Master Jiang." Nodding, the old Jedi left the lounge. "I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this, Sariana."

Sariana squeezed Nick's hand. "Don't be. I chose to be here. What I've seen in my Force visions, I wouldn't change how things will be. We'll find a way to save Laurana, together." Smiling, Nick nodded as he leaned back in the couch. As much as running from the past seemed like what Nick wanted to do, make a name for himself in the galaxy as a famous pilot, it seemed him, Laurana and now Sariana were all just truly outcasts in the grand scheme of things. "Why can't life just be easy for us galactic outcasts?"

"Because then it would be fair," Sariana giggled. "And this way, us outcasts learn more and easier than the prissy inheritance kids."

"True that. I helped protect one of those dummies on Tattooine awhile back, around the time I first got this ship. Guy didn't even know how to hold a pistol, not even a simple vibroblade. Real shame, but he gave me the number of a black market dealer on Malastare, and other than the lack of fighting skills he's pretty cool. He finds us now and then with an odd job or two, and the pay is usually pretty good."

A light creaking was heard on the port side of the ship, followed by the intercom. " _Nick, how many people do we know who can find us while in hyperdrive?_ " Elliot asked.

"Poodoo. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear. There's a washroom just downstairs. Better to look presentable to this guy." He had been speaking first to Sariana, who nodded and hurried to the turbolift. "Hail him and give him clearance. Let's see what Miarlo has for us today, shall we? Especially because we're already busy."

Answered by Elliot cackling, Nicklas made his way to the turbolift. It was already a long day..

 _ **A/N:** The chapter is complete, and this story can finally be underway. I've had this specific idea in my head for a while, like what if both sides were cut down before a new generation started the fight back up? And yes, there is a rebel force, but they are not to be truly shown for a while yet, although starting members are most likely introduced next chapter. Until next time, please leave a review whether or not you like it so far because either way I'm still going to continue this, but I like criticism._


	2. Arrival On Taivas

_**Chapter** **One**_

 _Arrival on Taivas_

Nick entered the port cargo hold to see the sleek newer model YT-3900 Light Transport, although it's owner had turned it into more of a Space Yacht with firepower docked sideways. Sighing, he stood leaning against the nearest support beam to the docking clamp's opening, waiting for their visitor to make their entrance. Moments later, the indoor hatch opened and a man a few years older than Nick emerged, his arms held out in greeting. "Nick, my friend! How are you, you scruffy nerf-herder?" Asked Corbyn Miarlo.

A tic appeared on Nick's forehead. "Corbyn, always a pleasure. And you know how derogatory that term is no matter where the recipient hails from. What can the crew of the _Force Phantom_ do for you?" He asked, arms crossed.

The other man ran a hand through his platinum hair. "There isn't much I'd be looking for right now, actually. I was hoping more to run with you and Elliot for a few cycles, if you'll have an extra man." Despite the calm demeanor Corbyn put off, Nick could tell something was up.

"Who did you piss off this time and how? It better not be another band of Zabrak pirates. I'm still paying off Koth Dakh for the crap six months ago."

"I didn't piss off anybody this time, honest. My father has cut my inheritance off until I can find a job I can pursue without being needlessly in debt. I figured you and Elliot could use an extra man, and I can learn some of the trade. It's a bit of a win-win, in my opinion." Explained the wealthy-born Nubian.

Nick sighed. "Normally, I wouldn't have a problem with it. However, we have a bit of a situation and we don't know when we'll be taking another job as of yet. Not to mention, we're on our way to the Unknown Regions as we speak. Come, we'll continue this up in the lounge. I have some considerably aged Corellian whiskey I think you'd enjoy." Turning, he motioned for the other man to follow him to the turbolift.

"What brings you out to the Unknown Regions? There's not much out here that would probably even associate with us galaxy socialites." Corbyn asked as they stepped off the lift in the lounge, where Elliot, Fyaruk and Sariana all sat. "Elliot! How are you, my friend? And who are the old man and this beautiful creature?"

Nick stepped between Corbyn and Sariana, eyes narrowed. "Her name is Sariana Prinall, and she is.. A new friend of ours. And this old man is Master Fyaruk Jiang, one of the last living full-fledged Jedi. I told you there was a lot going on already."

"That would explain why you're going to the Unknown Regions. If I may, Master Jiang," Corbyn bowed to the older man. "You wouldn't happen to be the same Jedi Jiang that helped my father Riann in a diplomatic dispute on Naboo back before the Inquisition rose to power?"

Jiang nodded, chuckling. "I thought there was something about you I recognized. How is old Riann? And indeed I am, but I was not alone. My old apprentice Kiel was also with me."

"Father is well, as much as one can with the Inquisition breathing down his neck. He used to tell me stories of you when I was a boy. I very much looked up to what you stood for. It's a shame there aren't more Jedi still around to combat those menaces."

Nick laughed, much to Corbyn's surprise. "And why are _you_ laughing, mate?"

"Because. Master Jiang is the only Jedi we know that survived the purges. As for other Jedi, you're looking at two more." He motioned between himself and Sariana, his smile making the latter giggle behind her hand.

"No.. You, Nick? A Jedi? Why didn't I know about this?" Corbyn's feigned being hurt.

"Because they are but two padawans compared to my skill, which I hope to remedy soon enough. But, they are not the only other Force-sensitives present," As everyone looked to the elder, he pointed at Elliot. "You have it as well, but it seems you are unable to physically use the Force, a problem more common than most know. And you, young Miarlo, have it as well. It is why I gave your father the Vonduun Crab pendant you wear around your neck."

Corbyn handled the small iridescent pendant around his neck. "My father said it was a good luck charm. Something to keep me safe out in the dangerous regions of the galaxy."

"Safe? Yes, that is true. Wearing that, the Inquisition would have trouble finding your specific Force signature. But, it also dampens your abilities, which explains why you had no idea about your abilities. You see, Kiel and I gave it to your father because Kiel had powerful Force visions that foretold of the Inquisition when we thought the galaxy was at peace. He took a liking to what he saw of you in these visions. In fact, he pretty much named you Corbyn, after his own father, I guess Riann found it a good name," Jiang chuckled. "It is no mere coincidence you happened to come aboard now."

"So, if I take this pendant off, I'll be able to use the Force?" Corbyn's eyes lit up, like a child who had his birthday wish immediately come true.

"Yes, with training. Nicklas here has been lucky, stumbling upon his abilities quicker than some, but without training he most likely wouldn't be able to use them as freely or easily."

"Wait," Nick interrupted. "We're getting a bit off topic. Corbyn, you asked me what we were doing heading into the Unknown Region, right?" Corbyn nodded. "Well, we're to go to Taivas, for Jedi training. Since you wanted to work with Elliot and I, this is your chance. But, it is also because of some more personal reasons. You remember what I told you about my sister?"

"Laurana? Yeah, you began being a pilot to travel the galaxy to find her."

"Exactly. I found her, along with Sariana here, on Utapau just hours ago. We were attacked by one of the High Knights, and I was unable to stop them from taking Laurana. And, despite the anger I feel, I am undergoing this training to save her, hopefully before the Inquisition does something to her." It still hurt, knowing he couldn't help his sister more than he had been able to.

"Don't worry, Nick. You'll save her, yet. On another note, I have a gift for you from our friend on Malastare."

This made Nick's eyes light up. "Ooh, what manner of gift does Pyrell send us today?"

"An experimental cloaking engine, something he came up with when we told him we had to hide from those Trandoshan smugglers after our last encounter four months ago. He boasts that we can get by any form of Inquisition sensor array, and I've tested it out with the first prototype that was installed in my ship. As far as I know, they didn't even know I had docked on one of their star destroyers at all, and I stayed there for a couple of days."

"Well, that definitely sounds handy. We can have it installed after we land. Is Pyrell billing me for it?"

"No, no. Not this time. He says next time you're on Malastare to come see him. Some kind of job without a deadline he thinks you're perfect for. So, miss Prinall, what world do you hail from? Your last name sounds familiar."

Sariana lowered her head. "I'm not really sure. My mother and I moved around for a while until she died on Utapau. Then I was sold into slavery same as Laurana and we were like sisters ever since."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, just curious is all. What did slavers have two young ladies for on Utapau?"

"Our Force abilities. Laurana and I were able to keep the animals calm as the hunters moved in and killed them before scavenging the body for whatever they could use or sell. Of course, neither Laurana or I knew they were Force abilities."

Corbyn nodded. "I see. Well, there isn't a more trustworthy crew than Nicklas and Elliot, so you're in good hands." He smiled.

Sariana looked at Nick and nodded, her visions coming back to her. "I have no doubt about that. I plan on sticking around for a while. Any idea when we're supposed to jump out of.. What is it called again? Hyperspace, that's it."

Nicklas chuckled and looked at Elliot. "What's the verdict there, El?"

Elliot, who had been silent since Jiang announced he had the Force, made a thoughtful face. "About another hour or so. I'm gonna go make sure we're not coming out and crash seconds later." He left the lounge, making Nick worry.

"Something's up. I've known him too long to not know when something is bothering him."

"I agree. Perhaps I shall talk to him. I believe I know what he's upset about." Before anyone could reply, the elder Jedi had disappeared in the turbolift.

Corbyn spotted the whiskey Nick had mentioned. "Well, the mood has gone sour, I think I'll go take a nap in one of the spare beds you keep on board. Wake me when we get close so we can both land our vehicles the right way." Nick grunted as he stood up and went over to the viewport, looking out into the beautifully trippy stars passing them by.

Sariana sighed lightly. Of course she recognized this scene, the only difference being she _wasn't_ standing next to Nick. But, as much as she knew it was to happen, she wasn't sure if now was the right time. They had only met mere hours before. Sariana knew nothing more about this man other than the quick glimpses she had been shown. _No, I_ _won't just find anything out if I sit here like a Nubian potato. I have to go to him._ She thought, getting up with newfound determination

Nick could feel Sariana's inner turmoil, but he smiled nonetheless. Yes, it felt somewhat wrong for him to want her to come talk to him, but Sariana was also the only person who he could ask about his sister. Laurana and her had had each other the last twelve or so years, whereas Nick had been stuck at the orphanage on Corellia. It didn't help that he felt a pull he couldn't place to his sister's best friend, and he knew she had the same sort of feelings towards him because of her hesitation. "Nick, are you really alright about all this?" She asked as she stood next to him, leaning on the inner ledge of the viewport.

"Yeah. I mean, for the most part." Came Nicklas' reply as he looked Sariana up and down, both against his better judgment and out of hormone-induced curiosity.

Sariana could feel his eyes wandering her body and, despite barely truly knowing him, she inwardly cheered. "Well, credit for your thoughts?" She glanced at him with a smile.

 _God, she's beautiful._ He thought as he chuckled. "I'm pissed I couldn't save Laurana. You _should_ be furious with me for being unable to save her, she's your best friend. And now, here we are, talking like nothing's happened, but Laurana isn't here. So why aren't you pissed?"

"Because remember what Master Jiang said he wanted from us: To control but embrace our emotions. You had no other choice, Nick, and I can't blame you at all because of that. And.. My Force visions.. They lead me to a future I _want_ to have, so I just try to go with the flow for now."

Nick laughed. "Let me guess, Laurana used to say the same when things got particularly sad?" Sariana nodded. "Figures. I used to say it to her before she was taken.. It actually happens to be the last thing our father told me before the Inquisition murdered him. I want them all to pay, they tore both of our families apart."

Sariana made a face. "How do you figure my family?"

"Because if your mother never told you anything about your father, it would make more sense that he had the Force as well, and she probably thought it best not to tell you." At that, he saw Sariana frown, and thought he had really hurt her feelings. "I'm sorry. I gotta go make sure everything's good to go, and make sure the speeder is refuelled before we land, in case we need it. When you're ready, I'll meet you in the cockpit." With a silent nod confirming what he said, Nick stalked away, mentally berating himself.

"What can I do? I've been nothing but useless, even with these powers. So why me?" She asked the surrounding silence.

"Because you were born to be great, and I know how it feels to have something thrust upon you." Came a new voice. As Sariana turned, she gasped as she saw a blue-tinged ghostly figure of a man with a scar running across one eye. "I mean you no harm, young lady. My name is Anakin Skywalker, and I fear I am partially to blame for this current situation."

Meanwhile, Elliot and Master Jiang sat in the cockpit. "Elliot, I know this revelation is something you hadn't thought to hear.."

"Save it. I don't care about using the Force, really. Nick was always the lucky one. I just get stuck with the secondhand."

"That is not true. There have been powerful Jedi who have had no usage of the Force as a secondary weapon. They would use the enhanced perception they gained from training in tandem with their lightsaber to fight off even the biggest and most dangerous of foes. Like Corran Horn during the Yuuzhan-Vong invasion. He fought off many enemies during those days and for years beforehand with no ability to physically use the Force. You could be a great fighter, if you put your mind to it."

"I don't want to be a Jedi, Jiang! It would put me in so much more danger. Right now, the Inquisition can only know that Nick is around with the Force. Do you honestly think training a handful of people is going to change anything with how the galaxy works? What if they create another Death Star or even a Starkiller Base to wipe every still-living Jedi off the face of the galaxy?"

"Then the Jedi will rise again and crush the Sith and their armies as they have done with the Empire and the First Order. And I hope that training you and your friends to use both sides of the Force is the only way to not only stop the feud, but keep an eternal balance. But, Nick will not do this all without you, you know that. Despite not being related, you are his brother above all else. I can tell Nick would die to save you if the need arose. My aim of training you would make that scenario astronomically less possible. Just give it a chance, that is all I am asking. If you really don't like it then I won't push you further, but you must promise me you will give it your all."

Elliot sighed. "Did any of your elders ever tell you you're a stubborn old bantha?"

Jiang chuckled. "Some of them still do. Keep a clear head and focus on what you need to instead of how things can be a problem. I must go meditate for a spell. I will see you when we land." Grunting, Elliot went back to checking the instruments and navicomputer. Several moments later, Nick appeared in the copilot's seat.

"Hey, brother, you doing okay?" Nick asked.

Elliot sighed. "I guess so. Why is it you always get lucky and have the awesome powers?"

"Just lucky, I guess. I really didn't think any of this was going to happen when we left Corellian yesterday. Or was that two days ago now? Either way, I want you with me for all of this, even if you can't just will someone to fly back into whatever is closest. But, even without I wouldn't have anyone else as my copilot." Nick clapped his best friend on the back.

Elliot laughed. "Thanks, man. So, you get to ask Sariana about Laurana? Or were you too busy trying to flirt?" Nick's face caused Elliot to crack up. "Yes, it's that obvious. I can see something there between the two of you. Don't need the Force for that."

"Yeah? Well the same could be said about you and Laurana. Or is that just a childhood crush?" Nick asked, enjoying the look of shock on Elliot's face.

"How did you?!"

"You talk in your sleep sometimes. Most of that is cute words for my sister, the rest I would castrate you for if I didn't trust you. We _will_ bring her back to us, Elliot. I promise you that."

"You know better than most not to make a promise you may not be able to keep, Nick. But, I trust you. We're about to come out of hyperspace, probably should go wake the rich kid up."

Nick sighed. "Yeah, guess you're right. Oh, and remind me we need to stop at Malastare when we leave here. We need a disguised transponder from Pyrell, just in case."

"Will do." Elliot said as Nick left the cockpit.

Back with Sariana, her and the Force ghost of Anakin Skywalker were still talking. "I know I'm not supposed to read too much into the future, but I have to know. Is the Supreme Inquisitor.." She couldn't finish the sentence, but the spirit knew what she asked.

"Family is truly fickle, Sariana. Even when you know your parents, a what they have done, does not make them any less your parents. But, to answer your question, yes. If circumstances had been different, your father could have been a powerful Jedi, but as fate would have it, the power corrupted him as it has many others before him. We aren't so different, you and I. I never knew my father, but I was a special case. You see, I was born only to a mother, her pregnancy the will of the Force. My stepfather, although I didn't know him well, was a good honest man. My mother was tortured and killed by Tusken Raiders when I was nineteen, but I fell to the whims of the Dark Side and, in an attempt to save the love of my life I wound up killing her. But, not before my son and daughter became the driving force of the Rebellion against the Empire.

"My son, Luke, made me see the error of my ways and saved me, in the end. Now, the task of saving the galaxy is in the hands of you, the young man you feel a pull to and the other Gray Jedi that you will both have to lead."

"Wait. Nick and I? But what about Master Jiang?" Asked Sariana, confused.

"Master Fyaruk Jiang is slated to give himself to the Force in the upcoming months. But, you and young mister Nekron will be more than ready to teach and finish teaching the other students." Anakin smiled at the young woman.

"What about Laurana. She's my best friend, my sister for all intents and purposes. And Nick's younger sister. If my visions come true, I would rather not see that side of her."

"Ah, yes. The kidnapped. Unfortunately, your father is not a kind man, not anymore. His method of teaching includes delving deep into your mind, twisting your thoughts. As adamant as you all are about saving her, it will not be easy. But, there is hope, always hope. And sometimes, that translates better in the case of saving those you care about."

Sariana nodded, deep in thought. "What about the Jedi and their aversion to attachment? I like Nick, and I've seen myself with him in a more intimate manner, but isn't that all against Jedi code?"

Anakin chuckled. "Yes, but even Jedi of old couldn't get around it. But, you Gray Jedi will be the guiding light for that. The Dark Side rely on their emotions for their power, and Jedi use their clear minds and personal strengths. The Gray Jedi will be the best of both: power through emotions and attachments while keeping a clear head and having the will to know when to fight and when not to. I hear Jiang even has a Code for you that he learned in his travels." He looked toward the viewport, where the stars had become stable and mostly non-moving. "It looks like our time is nearly up. Remember, Sariana: Trust yourself, trust your friends, and no matter how dark the future looks, always keep faith that everything will be alright."

"I will, Master. Thank you. Will I see you again?"

The ghost chuckled again. "If you truly need me, I'll be there. I told you we weren't so different. If only I was able to tell you why that truly is. But, I have faith you will figure that out on your own. Farewell, Sariana. And treat it well, it's the only one I technically still have claim over in the galaxy." Confused by this, Sariana bowed to the old Jedi Master as the blue spirit vanished and Elliot's voice sounded.

" _Approaching Taivas in t-minus twenty minutes. Strap in or hold onto something, because Jiang won't let me fly down to the surface._ " Then Jiang's voice was heard before the intercom stopped. " _Yes, because you cannot just fly down to the Hidden Temple, otherwise it may as well not be hidden. I have no doubt that mister Miarlo can follow us in that upgraded **Millennium Falcon** of his._ " Giggling, Sariana entered the turbolift to join the others in the cockpit.

Entering the cockpit, she sat down in the chair behind Nicklas, the young man looking back at her. "You okay? Kinda looks like you saw a ghost." He joked, not realizing how close he was to the truth.

She smiled at him, which caused Nick to feel butterflies in his chest. "Yeah, I'm alright. So, that's Taivas? Doesn't seem like much."

"It wouldn't to someone just passing by, hence why the Hidden Temple of the Jedi was built there, deep in the canyon walls." Said Master Jiang as he expertly handled the controls of the freighter. "I must warn you, one of the other young students there is a bit touchy about new people. And watch out for the Varactyl. She just had a clutch of eggs, so she's moody."

"Varactyl? I can keep her calm. It was one of the main things the slavers on Utapau hunted." Sariana said confidently, making Jiang chuckle.

"I have no doubt. But, still, be careful."

 _ **Hidden Temple, Taivas, Twenty Standard Minutes Later..**_

As the crews of the _Force Shadow_ and Corbyn's _Centennial Eagle_ departed their ships, the assembled looked around the hangar. It was lit well enough, but the expansive space was built more than a mile deep into the canyon walls that were all over Taivas. As they left the hangar the group got their first look at the resident Varactyl, a giant bipedal reptile with a frill of tropical a looking feathers around its head. It warbled out a call as it saw Jiang and bounded over, only slightly shaking the floor as it made the distance in less than five strides. Jiang placed his hand on the Varactyl's head. "Hello, old girl. Did everyone behave while I was gone?" A soft cry sounded as the giant lizard Nuzzled the elder Jedi.

Sariana stepped forward. "May I?" She asked, to which Fyaruk nodded. As the young woman pet the large creature, she spoke again. "What's her name?"

"Honestly, we never truly named her. The other few students began calling her Jewel, and since then its the only name she'll answer to."

"Such a pretty name," Sariana cooed as she continued to pet the Varactyl until Master Jiang beckoned her to follow the others.

As they descended deeper into the Hidden Temple, Jiang gave them a short tour of each area they passed. "That corridor is the east wing dorms, and opposite is the west wing. When this temple was truly being used, they housed over six thousand Jedi both young and old.. The door at the far left leads to the library, and the far right is the training hall. Down another level is the mess hall and whatever classrooms we use these days. We also have a chemistry lab and another for more biological studies, if you're so inclined. And finally, on the deepest level is where the Council chambers are, but right now none of you are permitted there unless stated by me. Am I clear?" Nods and approvals sounded as they stopped at one of the dorm rooms in the east wing. "For now, I ask only one to a room as there aren't enough students to warrant multiple in just one. Please put whatever equipment you need to away and meet me and the few others in the mess hall. It is almost time for lunch to be served."

"Thank the gods!" Elliot praised. "Nick and I haven't eaten anything since before we left Corellian to find Laurana." The others shared a laugh as they all picked out rooms.

Elliot chose a room on the left of the one Nick had picked, with Sariana going inside the one directly to the right of Nick's. Corbyn, meanwhile, chose a room on the opposite side of the corridor. Soon after Nick had unpacked some spare clothes in the small closet, there was a knock on his door. "Come in." He called and wasn't surprised when Sariana walked in. "I didn't really have anything on Utapau, so I didn't feel a need to unpack."

Nick nodded. "I know what you mean. I only had some spare clothes and my survival pack aboard the ship, so I just brought some of the clothes. If we get a chance, we'll see about getting you something else."

Sariana held her left forearm nervously. "Are you sure? I couldn't use your credits like that."

"Don't worry about it. Elliot and I know a cheap market with durable clothes, it won't affect us much. Plus, I doubt we'll get any jobs while we're staying here."

Sariana smiled as she closed the distance between Nick and herself. "You know, you're exactly like Laurana said you would be. I'm happy about that."

"Really? And how did my wonderful sister say I was?" Now Nick was leaning slightly, his head bent to look down at the shorter girl, who giggled.

"Well, she used to tell me you were protective, and that you were incredibly sweet." Sariana stood on her toes, the two teenagers' faces now inches away. She could feel his breath on her lips, and couldn't help but bite her lip as she thought of actually kissing Nicklas.

"I guess it's a good thing that was all she had to say then."

Sariana giggled. "That wasn't everything. She also said you were a royal pain in the ass."

Nick feigned shock. "That brat. But, without her being kidnapped, I never would've met you." He smirked, his own hormones starting to get the better of him. "You know, with us this close to each other, I'm very much tempted to kiss you."

Another shiver ran down her spine and she matched his smirk. "Do it then, I dare you, you scruffy little nerf-herd- mmph!" Her sentence was cut off as Nick took the challenge and pressed his lips to hers.

When they broke apart after several moments, Sariana was practically breathless. Nick smiled as he looked in her eyes. "You have the most amazing eyes. Not a bad kisser, either, if I'm right in thinking that was your first."

Sariana giggled before another voice cut in. "Hold off on making out for right now, please. We're supposed to keeping ourselves in check for the moment, aren't we?"

Elliot stood in the doorway, smirking as Sariana took a step back from Nick. "Damnit, Elliot. At least knock."

"What? And miss _that_ reaction? No way. Now let's get going. Corbyn's already on his way to the mess hall, and you know him with simple directions."

"True. We don't need anyone lost so soon after arriving. You alright, Sariana?"

She was glaring at Elliot, but nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Let's go." She left the room, but not before giving Nick a look that said 'later.'

"Working a bit fast, aren't you?" Elliot asked as they trailed behind Sariana in the direction of the mess hall.

"She dared me to, El. Not to mention she almost called me _that_." It was a strange thing, how every Corellian innately hated any form of their home world-specific curse of nerf-herder.

Elliot laughed. "No wonder. Just don't jump into anything too fast, yeah? Don't want you two making a little you so quickly."

"Fuck off, bro." Nick laughed before stalking up behind Sariana, surprising her as he put his hand on her arm.

"Nick! Don't scare me like that."

Nick gave her a toothy grin. "Sorry. Just making sure you're really alright, that's all." They had arrived at the mess hall, where Corbyn was surprisingly already present, sitting next to a girl that looked to be about his age with short braided midnight blue hair. The trio sat around the same table and noticed there were only two other students, both probably about thirteen years old sitting at the next table over. There were already trays of food in from of the assembled students, including at the seats Nick, Elliot and Sariana had taken.

The older girl rolled her eyes as they sat down. "Great. More newcomers."

"So you're the one Master Jiang warned us about. No need to be hostile, you know. We're all supposed to be on the same side here." Sariana said.

"Please. The Sith have infiltrated Jedi temples before. Anakin Skywalker during the rise of the Empire," Sariana flinched. "Kylo Ren during the First Order's rise, and some even time _won't_ remember. So I'm sorry I'm cautious."

"Well there's no need. Me and Sariana here came after my sister was kidnapped by the Inquisition for her Force abilities, and Elliot and Corbyn here are old friends. So, I'll say it this time and you better fucking listen: we're not the enemy." Nick said, even Elliot surprised at his tone.

"Attention everyone," Called Master Jiang from a table in the front of the mess hall. Today we welcome four new students, so I hope you all can make them feel welcome. Yes, I mean you Beckha." He looked right at the other older girl in the room. "Now, please recite the Code of Gray, please."

The three students all stood up, prompting the new group to as well, and begun reciting. " _There is only the Force. There is a Balance between Light and Dark. Passion, yet Restraint, Strength and Knowledge. There is Power in Serenity. Victory is only found by bringing the Force back into Harmony. Passion and Strength are exercised through Knowledge and Serenity. To bring back Balance, one must strike Hard and Fast. One must use Power to Break your Opponent. Power requires Restraint to bring back Harmony. Strike too Hard, Chaos is Born. Knowledge teaches the Restraint to keep the Balance._ "

Nick nodded his head. "That is a pretty good creed." He whispered to Elliot, who chuckled as Sariana rolled her eyes.

"Very good. Now, the only other thing I need to tell you is that until Jewel's eggs hatch, no one is to go near her nest unless I am with you. You two have almost gotten your hands bitten off three times in the week I have been gone." He sternly warned everyone, but the two younger padawans bowed thee heads in apparent shame. "Oh, and no students _together_ in your dorm room after our dinner meal." He was talking most obviously about Nicklas and Sariana, but he was looking straight at Beckha and Corbyn, which confused the others at the 'adult' table.

Beckha blushed a shade of red usually known only to the Zabrak as she glanced at Corbyn and instantly down to stare at her tray of assorted foods. Nick stifled a chuckle at how nervous she acted now that Master Jiang had, apparently, called her out on something. With that, the students all began eating.

 ** _Classroom Three, An Hour Later.._**

Nick and the others sat in a wide circle in one of the classrooms. Master Jiang sat in the center. "Now, we meditate on ourselves and how we wish to make a difference, as always have been with the Jedi. Close your eyes and focus within yourself. Breathe normally, not like you're running from an enemy." He advised the students.

Almost instantly, Nick could feel the Force flare around Beckha and the younger two, showing they had reached a meditative state. Despite the breathing, Corbyn soon joined them and then Elliot had flared as well before Nick suddenly began seeing flashes. His childhood in the orphanage, his school life and how being an orphan made his peers resent his successes. The day the orphanage had gifted him the _Force Shadow_. Kissing Sariana. Then, he saw what he recognized as his Force visions. The conversation that had happened yet not back in hyperspace. Jiang falling to the High Knight Tierra, and him then fighting who looked like the Supreme Inquisitor. Then the new vision happened...

 _He was in what looked like a delivery gate at the Mos Eisley Spaceport on Tattooine. " **I brought you those thirty containers of Spice. Kuabba should thank me for being able to bring it so fast.** "_

 _" **Yes, well,** " Said an older Twi'lek in Huttese. " **Kuabba hears of your exploits, Nicklas Nekron. You come highly recommended, for both smuggler and legal shipments.** "_

 _" **Can't make great money on something unless it's smuggled, now can you? I don't like rushing, but I have to be on Corellia with the rest of my cargo before it's tomorrow morning over there.** "_

 _" **Of course. The credits have been wired to your account already. Kuabba will be in touch.** "_

 _Nick smiled, despite the deep desire to kill every slumlord on Tattooine. " **I'll await his call. Next time though, if he's going for another thirty, the price is raised by two thousand credits. Negotiable on price for any bigger orders.** " The Twi'lek nodded before Nick got back onto the _Force Shadow _._

Suddenly, it felt like Nick was being forced out of his trance, and his eyes opened wide as his breathing became slightly labored. That was actually intense. He thought as he felt that Elliot, Corbyn and Sariana were still in their own trances.

Elliot was receiving his first Force vision, and if he was perfectly honest he enjoyed it, even if it was because he saw Laurana..

 _Elliot stood in a shady club, probably part of Coruscant's underbelly. He was leaning against the bar, drink in his hand as he spoke. " **Are you really okay, Laurana? You could always come back with us. The Inquisition wouldn't be able to find you.** " Sitting next to him, avoiding eye contact, was Laurana Nekron._

 _Laurana looked at Elliot, scowling. " **What, and get hunted down just like the last time on Utapau? The Supreme Inquisitor would find me in a heartbeat. He's been inside my mind, Elliot.** "_

 _" **And we know that he wouldn't find you where we've all been. We all want the four of us all together. You, me, Nick and Sariana.** " Laurana glared at him. " **What? Aren't you both like sisters?** "_

 _" **With the way she looks at Nick, it's a wonder we aren't sisters. Neither of those two want me back.** "_

 _" **That's not fucking true and you know it, Laura! When we all aren't training, we're roaming this galaxy, looking for you so we can bring you home. Despite what those two have going on, you should be happy for them. And I want you back with us more than either of them.** " Elliot was apparently having enough of Laurana talking badly about their friends._

 _" **And why the hell do you want me back so badly?! Huh?!** " Laurana stood up now, her face inches away from Elliot's._

 _" **Why do you.. You know what? Fuck it,** " He closed the distance, kissing Laurana. When he broke away, he sighed. " **That was supposed to be the big reveal where I tell you I've had the biggest crush on you since we were little, but I know you knew about that. No, this is bigger, ever since I figured it all out. I love you, Laurana Jade Nekron.** "_

 _Laurana truly didn't know how to deal with what had happened, and so she rushed out of the club as quickly as she could, leaving Elliot cursing himself._

Elliot's eyes snapped open, and he realized he had been crying. _I was so close, I know I was._ He said to himself.

Corbyn woke up moments later, a look of pure shock on his face as him and Beckha, her eyes open as well, stared at one another as if they had seen the exact same thing. The younger two began laughing as they reentered the world of the awake, at what was anyone's guess. That left Sariana in her own little trance.

Sariana was seeing things she had to see, and they surprised her..

 _Sitting on the edge of one the many catwalks around Coruscant, Sariana looked out at the eternal cityscape as someone sat next to her. " **I had a feeling you would be out here,** " Said Laurana._

 _Sariana looked at her, shocked. " **Laura? Oh my god, it is you! Please, come back home with us. Nick, me, Elliot.. We all miss you.** "_

 _Laurana sighed. " **I want to, sis, really. But I can't. I took a huge risk even coming here. The Supreme Inquisitor.. He can always find you once he's been inside your mind, torturing you. So, you and Nick, huh?** " Sariana was shocked by her words yet again. " **You told me about your Force visions back on Utapau, remember? Plus, I can the happiness in your eyes.** " Sariana could feel her loneliness in the Force._

 _" **You could be happy back with us, and we can protect you. Elliot loves you, you know. I can feel it in the Force, and Nick may have told me about some crush.** " She smiled, which made Laurana smile, but Sariana could tell she wasn't really sure how to deal with that information._

 _The scene changed, now Laurana and Sariana stood ten feet or so apart, a crimson lightsaber in Laurana's hand and a vibrant cerulean blade in Sariana's. " **You could have killed him that day, but you didn't. Fight my asshole of a father's hold on you and come home! To your family.** "_

 _" **I told you before. Once he gets you, there isn't a way to fight him! You think I actually**_ **like** _ **having the mission of killing you and Nick? I don't want to fight you, but I must.** "_

 _" **No, you fucking don't! If you really don't want to fight, then come back with us! Show my father he isn't all powerful! Please.** " Sariana's words were pleading now. " **I just want my sister back.** "_

 _Laurana fell to the ground, clutching her head before looking at Sariana with a pained expression. " **He's trying to control me. Sariana, I don't think I can fight him.** " There were tears threatening to fall._

 _" **Just fight him, Laura! Nick, you and I are more powerful than him. That's why he controls you, to keep you from knowing your power. Come back with us and we can show you.** "_

Laurana began to scream as the vision went away.

Sariana almost screamed herself because of the vision. But, now she knew Laurana wasn't fully on her fathers' side, even if she was working with him. _Stay strong, Laurana! We'll get you back._

Master Jiang eyed each of the older teenagers warily. _They are all very powerful, that much is sure from the emotion they show from their visions. But, what makes them all so pained?_ He asked himself as he knew their training was just beginning, and none of it was going to be easy.

A/N: If anyone actually cares, the Gray Jedi Code is a thing, and now I worm myself into drama and bringing up bits of the future to show just how powerful the Gray Jedi can be. I really hope people are enjoying this, because this is actually my dream scenario for my own story in the Galaxy far, far away. And also writing this has been about three years coming. If anyone wants a character, whether Jedi, Sith, or otherwise, send submissions. I can only think of so much by myself when it comes to characters. Until next time, may the Force be with you all.


	3. Teamwork Rescue Mission

_**Chapter Two**_

 _Teamwork; Rescue Mission_

 _ **Same Time, Inquisition Flagship Bane..**_

Laurana woke up in an all white room, the room she recognized from her Force vision the night she was taken on Utapau. As if on cue, the man in black armor emerged from a turbolock nearby. "You are very powerful, young lady. I have been searching for power such as yours for some time. He smirked, his yellow demonic eyes seeming to bore into Laurana's very soul.

"I have nothing to offer you! I have done nothing wrong, and you have kidnapped me!" Laurana snapped, the man only smirking in response.

"Maybe, but I am not above taking the chance you won't do something against my rule. However, if you join me, you shall have unlimited power and rule the galaxy by my side."

"Never!" Laughing, the man put his hand on Laurana's forehead, and she began to scream.

 _ **Two Weeks Later..**_

Laurana sat in her chambers, silently crying at what the Supreme Inquisitor had told her just hours ago..

 _The Supreme Inquisitor smirked as he saw Laurana in the Sith assassin gear he had told her to wear. "_ _ **Laurana! I have called you here to send you on a.. Little reconnaissance mission.**_ _" He told her. "_ _ **I have had a vision of some Jedi,**_ _" He said the word as if he was about to gag. "_ _ **On Coruscant in two days. I want you to go, leaving immediately, and find them and kill them. That is your final task in your training. But, there is a catch. These Jedi know you.**_ _" With that, he left her room as his words sunk in and made sense to her._

Now, as she finished her preparations, Laurana sighed. "Nick.. Sariana.. Please let it not be you.. Or Elliot. Anyone but Elliot." A tear escaped her eye and fell to the floor as she left the room for the shuttle bay.

 _ **Meanwhile, Library, Hidden Temple, Taivas..**_

Nick and Sariana were in the library, doing some research Master Jiang had asked them to do earlier in the week. Despite being there more than a year or two (Beckha and the younger Jedi respectively) more than Nick and the other three newcomers, Nick and Sariana had proven to be much quicker learners than their seniors, with Elliot and Corbyn slacking off a bit but still pretty on par. Beckha refused to be partnered with Corbyn for anything, stemming from their first day and whatever the two shared in a Force vision. Corbyn, however, wouldn't even tell his friends a vague summary, which startled Nick and Elliot knowing Corbyn was pretty brash about such things usually.

The two younger Jedi Palom and Porom Oryko had taken an instant liking to Nick, and were suddenly more behaved than they had been since Master Jiang began teaching them. Elliot had explained to the elder that Nick always had a gift with younger kids, they gravitated towards him because he actually got to know them. Back when they had been growing up at the orphanage, the younger kids listened to him more than the staff, so eventually Nick just took it upon himself to keep them in line if they were going to listen to his words and not the adults. It also helped Sariana realized that if Nick was good with the children, then Anakin's words that day had more merit than she had thought.

As for the two of them, despite not being afraid to talk to each other, they had avoided speaking of the kiss for a couple of days after it happened. Since then, they were usually seen together, studying or meditating or even sparring. Although, Sariana was jealous that Nick didn't have to use a training saber since he had his own. If they had a true moment of peace in their usually busy days the two teenagers would sneak a kiss here or there.

They heard a huff and Corbyn appeared around the corner of the nearest shelf, looking at them. "If I just sit around and do nothing about something I'm afraid to act on, does that make me a coward?" He asked them.

"Yeah, pretty much. My advice?" Nick replied, looking over the datapad in his hand. "Go do something about it, you pansy."

Corbyn laughed as Sariana tried to hide a giggle. "Alright, you're right. I'll be back if things turn south." That caused Nick to laugh as Miarlo left the room.

"Think it has to do with Beckha?" Sariana asked, her eyes glued to her own datapad.

"Oh, of course. There's no doubt." Nick said as he scrolled through the information on the datapad. "This is interesting. Look at this." He flipped the datapad so Sariana could see.

"Looks like something we should try in our next sparring session." Sariana replied, her tone suggestive as Nick shook his head at the more confident Sariana.

Corbyn sighed as he knocked on the door. A soft "Come in." Was heard as the door slid open and he instantly regretted going in as he saw Beckha lying on her cot upside down, her head close to the floor as she looked at him. She had a simple white shirt on that was, because of gravity, showing off her toned stomach and a pair of nightwear shorts.

She righted herself and sighed. "I really have nothing to say to you, Corbyn."

"Well I have something to say. I know we only just met that day, and somewhere in the next week, somehow we wind up hooking up, but it doesn't really bother me." Beckha gaped at him. "Hear me out. Master Jiang told us all to trust our visions, that they help shape who we are. If that's the case, then I think we should have talked about it that day. He also wants us older padawans to be able to work together, and I can't well work with someone that won't even acknowledge that I _exist_. I won't sit here and say some stupid bantha fodder like everyone thinks I would because I come from a wealthy family. I'm smarter than they think, and if both of us saw the same thing, then I expect you to swallow whatever makes you act like you're scared of the future and work with us, with me how the Master expects us to. We can't fight the Inquisition if we all can't work together." Without even waiting for a response, Corbyn left the room.

Beckha sat there, thinking about what Corbyn had said. He was right, she was scared for her future, but the fear wasn't from relationships, it was from not being able to control every outcome and save those she couldn't. Death and life were always in a delicate balance, and if you saved one person it only meant they would die soon after or another person would die in their stead. And, like most things in life, Beckha thought it wasn't fair. She couldn't save her parents from being killed, what's to say the next time someone close to her was in danger she wouldn't be able to save them?

Master Jiang knew of her fear, and all he told her was that fear lead to one falling to the Dark Side, and that she should trust in herself, her visions and the future, for visions were just glimpses into what could be, not always what will be. _Corbyn's right. I have to talk to him._ She sensed he was in the library with the rest of the students. _Why is everyone together? Is something going on?_ Hurriedly getting dressed, she made her way to the library.

When she reached the library, Master Jiang turned and smiled. "Ah, good. That makes everyone. Now, Nick, your team is all here, you give them the situation."

Nick sighed. "Alright. Well, a friend of Elliot, Corbyn and mine has a job for us to perform, but the whole team is going for some 'field training' in our teamwork because we are still pretty lacking there. Also, Master Jiang will take the twins with him on a separate assignment to go and speak with Corbyn's father on Naboo, flying Corbyn's ship to further hide his identity. That means, Palom, Porom, you both behave and listen to whatever the Master tells you, or I _will_ hear of it."

The young padawans stiffened, knowing Nick knew how to punish them for not listening when they should. Nodding, Nick smiled. "Good. Now, first we are going to Malastare to meet up with the client. After, I have some shopping to do down there," His eyes met Sariana's, the other teenager nodding. "And then we go to Tattooine to drop off one shipment, then Coruscant for another. We will be staying the night on Coruscant before coming back to resume training. Other mission parameters will be set when the time arises. That said, Seniors get ready for a trip." Master Jiang nodded, scattering the five older Jedi to pack while he lead the two twelve year olds to their rooms in the other residential wing.

A little under an hour later, Beckha arrived in the hangar and began walking up the ramp of the _Centennial Eagle_ , not knowing that wasn't Nick's ship. A voice interrupted her ascent. "That's my ship. Nick's is the one that looks like a turtle." Said Corbyn as he climbed down the ramp. "I had to send the message to my father to expect Master Jiang and the twins on my ship." He explained.

"Oh." Beckha replied, following Corbyn to the _Force Shadow_. "Listen, Corbyn.."

"It's alright. We can talk later." Corbyn smiled, making his way to one side of the corridor they entered into. "You and Sariana are sleeping in the room on the other side. Nick figured we'd all be better off sleeping boys and girls style."

Beckha laughed nervously. "Yeah, he might have a point there. Alright, I guess I'll see you around then."

"Of course. There's not much to really see on this ship. Nick and Elliot do keep her running at maximum, though."

In the cockpit, Nick and Elliot were making sure everything was running correctly. "Alright, hyperdrive is primed, engine is heated enough and navicomputer is set to Pyrell's little yard. What did he want us for that's so urgent now?" Elliot asked as he checked the instruments.

"Well, we're delivering some Spice to Kuabba the Hutt and a few full containers of Droid CPU chips to a salvage yard on Coruscant."

"And which one was that favor he had for you to do when Corbyn tracked us down?"

"Salvage yard. Apparently, he told Kuabba I was his fastest client to deliver the Spice, and got twice the price he would have sold it for otherwise. We get half of that profit minus fifteen thousand credits for the materials he needed to create the cloaking engine."

"Sounds like some good, easy money. Can't go to the cantina in Mos Eisley though."

"Wouldn't even try. Those idiots would sell out their own crew or captains just to make an easy score. We'll stop by a club on Coruscant. That's always fun." He missed the look Elliot gave him, having a bad feeling that was going to be the setting his Force vision had taken place.

 ** _Malastare, Pyrell Salvage Farm, Fifteen Standard Hours Later.._**

Nick, Elliot and Corbyn stepped out of the ship, greeted by a trio of Jawas. "Pyrell is expecting us." Nick said as one Jawas nodded, leading them inside the sales area.

Once inside, the trio saw Pyrell the Zeltron emerge from under the counter. "Ah, my friends! So sorry to hear about your sister." He said to Nick as they shook hands.

"She's not dead, you prat. But thank you, nonetheless. Is everything ready to bring aboard the ship?"

"Of course. Oh, and where is the half-Zeltron you have in your group."

The three men looked at each other. Zeltrons were notoriously known for being able to sense any species by their emotional state, but this was still news to them. "We don't have a half-Zeltron with us. Not to our knowledge." Corbyn said.

"Really? Strange. I can feel one of my own kind on your ship, without a doubt. I also feel a human from Dantooine."

"He means Beckha, I'm pretty sure she's from Dantooine. So the Zeltron would be.."

"I knew something was up with Sariana," Elliot said, prompting Nick to glare at him. "She has a metabolism like yours, mister never gain an ounce. But she can also eat you under the table in one sitting."

Nick thought back to the feast they had a week earlier, realizing Sariana ate much more than he had. "So half-Zeltrons don't have the signature pink to red color?"

"Not usually, but they can be a bit more tan. I may have the percentage wrong, though. She could be a quarter Zeltron instead."

"That's interesting to ask of her later. In the meantime, when is Kuabba expecting us by?"

"Since you're the fastest one I got, I told him you'd be able to have it there by tomorrow morning, and you should. Your ship will be stocked up within the hour and its only a couple hours to Tattooine from here."

"Really making me have to rush things." Nick sighed, taking his comlink out. "Sariana, are you there? I need you in the shop, and bring Beckha too."

Moments later, Sariana and Beckha had entered the shop. "Good, there you both are. Girls, this is Pyrell, he's our client. Corbyn, Beckha has a short list of some minor components we need for the ship. Limit is fifty thousand credits, get what you can. Pyrell, I'll pay for it when I come back. Sariana, time to go shopping."

"Hey, what about me?" Elliot asked.

"Easy. Stay here and make sure those little scavengers don't do anything to our ship." Sighing, Elliot nodded and headed back to the ship.

As Nick and Sariana left the shop for the small market nearby, Corbyn and Beckha rummaged around in the back of the shop. "So, Corbyn.. You were right, what you said earlier."

"Nice to know I'm right sometimes. So, you're taking the chance we have to try to work together?" Beckha nodded as she plucked a circuit from the shelves of spare parts. "A heat reduction coil? In such good condition, too. That's one off the list.. Wait, why are we picking up droid parts?"

"Nick wants to upgrade the BB unit on the ship into a protocol droid. I looked and saw what he'd need so I wrote it all down so I could do the job while we travel."

"Wait, you know droid maintenance?" Beckha nodded. "That's so cool. I actually have an old protocol on my ship I've been trying to get working, but I can't tell what's still wrong. Maybe after we get back to Taivas you could take a look at him for me?"

Beckha smiled. "Sure. So, you're really not afraid about what happened between us in that Force vision?"

"Nah. I've always wanted to be a Jedi, my father told me stories Master Jiang had told him before the Inquisition took over, so being able to see glimpses is pretty cool. And, I think you're actually really good looking, so that vision actually made me glad, even though we were both freaked out about it."

"You aren't kidding. I wanted to strangle you right then because of how much it surprised me."

"I probably would have welcomed that too, being you and all." Corbyn winked at her, making Beckha giggle.

"Okay, so you're actually a nice guy. Still conceited because you're wealthy, I'm never changing that opinion." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"I'm hurt that you even think of me like that. Seeing as how I'm not really wealthy right now. For now, Nick is my boss for this team and as a job."

"And how did that happen?"

"My father cut off my inheritance until I can show him I can work and actually do something with my life. I trust Nick and I went and asked him if I could join his crew for some extra hands."

Beckha nodded as she picked several spare parts from the shelf she was currently looking on. "You guys do seem close."

"Well, the three of us have gotten into enough trouble together, usually because of me. Supposedly, Nick is still paying off the last band of pirates we crossed almost sixth months ago."

"I knew you were nothing but trouble." Beckha said playfully, shaking her head.

"That's not always a problem, though. Most women seem to enjoy trouble just as much as us guys hate getting into those messes." That made Beckha laugh as they continued finding the components they needed.

Some time later, the two were back on the _Force Shadow_ , Beckha now tinkering with the blue and white BB astromech droid. "Pass me that wrench, would you? Poor little guy has a stuck bolt. He won't move with it jammed." Corbyn chuckled as he passed her the specified tool.

Nick and Sariana wallked into the little maintenance bay and smiled at the other two. "Good, you two aren't trying to stay away from the other like you have the plague. Or trying to kill each other. How's BB-T3 coming along?"

"Good. The protocol matrix might not run smoothly when you first start him up, but I can fix that back on Taivas. You need him for Tattooine?" Beckha asked.

"No, Huttese I can understand. No, his use will come later. But thank you for agreeing to work on the little guy. Elliot, prep for takeoff, its off to Tattooine."

" _Affirmative, captain. Tattooine, arrival in approximately three to five hours. Please strap in for liftoff._ " Came Elliot's voice throughout the ship as Nick brought the bags from his and Sariana's shopping trip to her and Beckha's quarters. He figured whoever wasn't busy should get some rest before they hit Coruscant, and they shouldn't be too long on Tattooine if it all worked out easily.

 _ **Meanwhile, Theed, Naboo..**_

Master Jiang, Palom and Porom sat at the dining table with Riann Miarlo, Corbyn's father. "It really is good to see you again, Fyaruk. I was worried the purges would have done you in."

Jiang chuckled. "It is good to see you too, old friend. Did Corbyn relay that I was training him now?"

"No, I'm sure he didn't. Hopefully he isn't being too much trouble." Riann laughed.

"Not at all, he takes his training very seriously. Its usually these two with me that cause most of my trouble."

Riann looked at the young Jedi. "These two? Surely not. If they're so much trouble than why are so well behaved?"

"Well, I don't know if you know Corbyn's friend Nicklas Nekron, but he has got these two wrapped around his finger. And also his threats of punishment scare the twins."

"Last time, Nick had us stand on one hand balancing ourselves while levitating several large rocks to create a small solar system and made us stay like that for three days." Palom stated.

"And he told us that's the kind of training he'll have us do if we misbehave." Porom added, making the Nubian man chuckle.

"You both know that's the same training Luke Skywalker was given by Master Yoda in the days of the Empire. I admire Nick for figuring out that it can be used to keep the two of you in line. Now, Riann, as for why I've come."

Riann nodded. "Yes, I was wondering about that myself, Master Jedi."

"Well, as you now know, I am currently teaching any future Jedi. However, even if I had a hundred fully trained Jedi, it would not be enough to stop the Inquisition. But, Corbyn mentioned to me that you have several contacts within the Opposition. And I have a feeling we're going to need their forces. But, they are not easy to find."

"This is true, but necessary otherwise the Inquisition would destroy them before they were ready to strike. I can, however, arrange a meeting. We can even have it by hologram in my private study."

"That sounds most welcome. Would we be able to do it today?"

"I don't see why not. Let us retire to the study, then. Follow me, my friends." Riann got up and began walking out of the dining room, Jiang and the twins following close behind.

Entering the study, Riann closed the door and pressed a few buttons on the terminal on his desk. Suddenly, several hologram call were sent, being answered one by one until there was a ring of hologram images of various leaders throughout the galaxy. First was Dreeana Typhos, the formal queen of the people of Bespin, her elegant dress billowing out behind her. Next was a mild-mannered Dug (which surprised whoever met him) named Pakta Sebulba. Jiang was surprised more by the current leader of the normally pacifistic Zeltron people, or at least their lead senator Delen Karye.

Next was the military leader of Mon Calamari, Admiral Aptlay, his fish-like eyes looking straight at Jiang. The fifth member of the motley crew was Commander Adarian Zarr, current fleet master of the Chiss. Lastly was Gyrelia Hahn, current leader of the Zabrak of Iridonia.

" _Senator Miarlo, why have you called us here today?_ " Asked Pakta Sebulba, his short forearms twitching about.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I have called you all here for a meeting of the utmost importance. The man standing here next to me and the two young teenagers are some of the few remaining Jedi left in our galaxy. Master Jiang, you have the floor." Riann motioned for Jiang to step forward.

Jiang bowed his head. "Esteemed members of our galaxy, my name is Fyaruk Jiang, current Grand Master of the Jedi Order, what is left of it. Currently, I have seven apprentices training day and night to be the best they can be, and each of them is powerful in the Force. The twins I have with me are the youngest, while the other five are all older, in their late teens. Currently, the older students are on their own mission, lead by one of my best students, a Corellian orphan named Nicklas Celondia Nekron." Dreeana narrowed her eyes at Jiang, recognizing the name.

" _Excuse me, Master Jedi,_ " She interrupted. " _You said Nicklas is_ alive _? What of his sister? Are my children safe?_ " Her questions surprised even Jiang.

"Wait, your majesty. You are Nicklas and Laurana's mother? Why didn't you ever go look for them?"

" _Their father, bless his soul, took them to keep them safe. Subconsciously, both of them were already showing their ability to use the Force, and Laurana was only just an infant when last I saw them. When I heard Elias had been killed, I feared the worst and that they had died as well._ " Dreeana explained, a tear rolling down the hologram's cheek.

"Well, Nick is doing fine, but I'm afraid Laurana is in the hands of the Supreme Inquisitor. I tried to rescue her and Nick both when I found them on Utapau as Nick had been searching for his sister for twelve years. Since she had been kidnapped and sold to slavers on Utapau." The look of rage at what her children had gone through without her in their lives was apparent to everyone present. "That was two weeks ago. Nicklas, being an accomplished and- according to what him and his friends have told me- respected pilot and occasional smuggler, is with his team on their way to Malastare to pick up some shipments to deliver to Kuabba the Hutt on Tattooine and a droid salvage yard on Coruscant before making their way back to training. However, each of my older students have told me that on Coruscant, there is a chance Laurana will also appear. But, that is not the true reason why I called to speak to you all.

"My real reason is to ask you all for your help, the Opposition's help, in aiding our new Jedi in taking down the Inquisition. I ask a lot, but without the combined military force of the Opposition and the Jedi whose numbers shall grow in the coming months, the Supreme Inquisitor will win in the end. Nicklas has seen a vision where he is aboard a new breed of Death Star, one which will once activated, wipe out every flame of life in our entire galaxy, trying to stop it from the control console. So I ask again: will the Opposition stand with the Jedi?"

" _Bespin will stand with the Jedi,_ " Dreeana said with determination. " _And I will ensure my daughter is saved from that madman,_ "

Adarian gave the military salute, bringing his fist to his chest. " _The Chiss stand with you, and will offer protection for that barren world we know you call home._ "

" _I will need further persuasion, but will consider your proposal._ " Pakta Sebulba said. " _As bad as galaxy-wide extinction sounds, there is no proof this weapon is even being commissioned_."

Delen Karye nodded. " _I agree with Pakta about this. Until we have more proof, I am sorry to say the Zeltrons must stay otherwise neutral with this situation._ "

Admiral Aptlay made a gurgling sound. " _Excuse me. I would feel ashamed at refusing to help, for my great-great grandfather Ackbar would never refuse to help those who need it. Mon Calamari and its ships fight with the Jedi._ "

Gyrelia cleared her throat. " _We Zabrak are always up for a good fight, and to make up for the evil deeds done by the Zabrak known as Darth Maul, we shall lend our aid to the Jedi as well. I assume Naboo already agrees to help Master Jiang and his disciples?_ " She asked Riann.

The Nubian nodded. "Of course. Naboo has always been a friend and ally to the Jedi, despite Palpatine's machinations in bringing about the Empire's rise."

Master Jiang nodded, bowing again. "I thank you for your time and consideration. If anyone must get in touch, I will receive coded transmissions by way of Corbyn Miarlo's ship the Centennial Eagle, bounced to us by Admiral Zarr, if he would be so kind."

" _It will be done. I will personally make sure they reach you. I must go, I have another meeting to get to._ " The Chiss said before his hologram disappeared.

Soon, the other Opposition powers left the holo-meeting, all except for Dreeana. " _When are my children to be together on Coruscant?_ " She asked.

"I do not know about Laurana, but Nicklas and the rest of his team are supposed to stay there overnight tomorrow after they make their trip to Mos Eisley. Why? What do you plan to do, your Majesty?"

" _I plan to break Garruf Jarell's hold on my daughter, and make sure she gets back to your academy unharmed. I will not lose my children to the evil of the Inquisition and the Sith like I did my husband._ " She looked to the side, in her own chambers. " _Colonel Calrissian, ready my ship with a batallion of undercover troops. We're going to Coruscant._ " Turning back, she wiped a tear away. " _Thank you, Fyaruk, for informing me of my children. I failed them once already, and I will not let that happen again. Good day._ " Her hologram disappeared, leaving only Jiang, Riann and the twins.

"I must say, old friend, that went better than I expected."

Jiang nodded. "Yes, but I fear events have now been altered. I have never heard of Dreeana being such a warrior before."

"Her children are in their own form of danger, and any mother has that instinct to do whatever they can to make sure they are safe. If you had had a child, you would feel the same I think." Fyaruk chuckled as they left the study to discuss other matters.

 _ **The Next Day, Outer Rim, Aboard the**_ **Force Shadow** _ **..**_

Nick sat cross-legged in the upper lounge, meditating as per the routine he had taken back on Taivas. His meeting with the Hutt had gone as he expected, with the small alteration that Kuabba himself had been there to greet him in Mos Eisley. Nick took a breath and called for the Force to give him focus on the next few days. The reason being that on Tattooine, he felt a shift in the Force, and he would rather be ready for anything that could happen. The Force answered his call, bringing him into a vision.

 _Nick sat at a table in the club the group had decided to stop into to avoid unwanted attention. He saw Elliot talking to a girl at the bar as if he knew her, and it took Nick mere moments to realize it was his sister. I'll let Elliot try to get her home with us first, He thought. If that doesn't work, I'll see what I can do. Suddenly, Nick gaped at his best friend as Elliot and Laurana first had a standoff before he kissed her. Unfortunately, Laurana didn't take that too well and bolted out of the club._

 _Nick got up and followed her out, stopping her with the Force. "_ _ **Laurana, stop and talk to me.**_ _"_

 _Laurana turned around, and Nick saw tears as he motioned for her to follow him into the nearest alley. Once there, Nick embraced his sister. "_ _ **Jeez, sis, we've been worried sick about you.**_ _"_

 _She sniffed. "_ _ **I know, Saria told me, and so did Elliot.. He told me he loved me, Nick!**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **I know. He truly does, Laurana. Why are you being so stubborn about coming back with us?**_ _" He asked her._

 _"_ _ **Because I can't! The Supreme Inquisitor, he gets inside your head, and once he does you can't stop his control.**_ _" Nick laughed at that. "_ _ **And why the hell are you**_ **laughing** _ **about that?!**_ _" She scowled._

 _"_ _ **Because that's total bantha fodder. Listen to me, sis. One of the first things our Master told us was to trust ourselves and our friends. I know I haven't been able to help you as we grew up worlds away from each other, but I'm going to help you. You just have to listen to me right now, alright?**_ _"_

 _Laurana obviously looked conflicted, but nodded. "_ _ **Alright, Nick. I trust you.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **You better, little sister. Now, in order to stop that madman from getting inside your head, you need to close your mind to him. Simple as that. All you need is to believe in yourself. You, me, Sariana, even Elliot. We're all much more powerful than the Supreme Inquisitor thinks we are. You just gotta have faith.**_ _" Laurana nodded. "_ _ **Now will you please come back with us? None of us will let you get hurt or controlled. Especially Elliot.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Alright,**_ _" She agreed, slight hesitation in her voice. "_ _ **But there is one little problem.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **I know. The ten Inquisition troops that have been blatantly following you around.**_ _" Laurana looked at him, surprised. "_ _ **We all knew you would be here on Coruscant when we were. They can't stop five determined Jedi from taking you out of their hands.**_ _" Suddenly, an Inquisition shock trooper appeared, the blaster rifle in their hands discharging shots that blew past the siblings._

 _As Nick's hand went to his lightsaber, ready to draw, there was another shot before the trooper fell to the ground, a smoking hole in the middle of their back and a man dressed in civilian clothes nodded at them. "_ _ **Nicklas and Laurana Nekron?**_ _" He asked, to which both teenagers nodded, confused. "_ _ **Your mother is expecting you. Follow me, before any more Inquisition troops come.**_ _" Looking at each other, the siblings ran after the man, Nick contacting Elliot and the others by comlink._

Nick's eyes shot open, the vision visibly shocking him to his core. Mother? He thought as he went to join the rest of the young Jedi, unsure if his getting through to Laurana was really the best course of action.

Entering the cockpit, the other four turned to him and noticed the odd expression on his face. "You okay, bro?" Elliot asked.

"Yeah, pretty good actually. Although Laurana should have slapped you," Elliot's eyes widened, as he hadn't told Nick about the kiss. "I just had a Force vision. While we're on Coruscant, we are getting her back. But, there has also been a new development. For now, let's just get this shipment over with. Beckha, do you need anything else for T3?"

"Maybe. I'll go double check. Do you want me to make sure your repair droids are all functioning right?"

"Shit, yes please. Be mindful of the orange one, he tends to start smoking."

"Gotcha." Beckha got out of her seat and went down to the cargo bay where Nick kept the droids.

As Nick sat down in the now unoccupied seat, he saw Elliot open his mouth. "Don't. I get why you did it, and I think things need to go that way if Laurana is going to come back with us. Just wish you'd have told me about your actions."

"And what? Have you kill me for making a move? I don't think so."

"I wouldn't kill you. Make you my bitch next time we spar, probably, but not kill." Elliot shook his head and turned back to the controls.

 _ **Meanwhile, Inquisition Shuttle**_ **Maja** _ **..**_

Laurana had just experienced the same Force vision as Nick, and remembering his words she tried to close her mind off to those around her. After a few moments, she felt a foreign force push itself away from her, and she found that she could think more clearly than she had the past two weeks or so since Utapau. _Nick, I'm coming. Please just be on Coruscant._ She thought, ignoring the revelation about their mother.

 _ **Aboard the**_ **Bane** _ **..**_

Garruf Jarell felt his influence ebb away from Laurana and he cursed, sending several objects in his quarters flying into the walls. "Grier!" He called out, being answered by one of the thirteen High Knights entering the room.

"Yes, my liege?"

"Go to Coruscant and make sure young Laurana does not leave the planet unless it is on our shuttle. She is too powerful for the Inquisition to lose."

"Right away, lord." Grier hurried out of the room to depart.

 _ **Coruscant, Several Hours Later..**_

Nick shook hands with the Toydarian that ran the salvage yard. "My associates will receive the payment, minus whatever fees for the parts they bring for purchase. Don't be cheap, Uddo. Pyrell expects the full payment otherwise, and I'm not giving him the half he claimed while taking credits out of my cut, understood?"

"Yes, Nick, I understand. It is good to see you again. I have something you might like, if you'd like to see." Uddo had done business with Nick before, and the one time he tried shorting Nick, it had not ended well for the Toydarian.

"Not today, Uddo. Got some other business to attend to. Save it, I'll stop by the next time I'm in the system or Pyrell has another shipment for you that I can bring." Uddo nodded as Nick turned to leave, then called out. "Meet up at the Jar-Jar Lounge!"

"Got it." Came Beckha and Corbyn's voices from elsewhere in the salvage shop before Nick met Sariana outside.

He sighed. "You okay, Nick?"

"Yeah, Saria. Just got a feeling something is going to go wrong, but I really hope not." Sariana nodded as the two made their way toward the club Laurana would find them at, where Elliot was already situated.

Elsewhere, Laurana took a deep breath as she exited the shuttle, unaware of the second ship coming after her. At the same time in another docking bay of the spaceport, the C90 Corvette Cloud Hopper was landing. As the landing ramp descended, Dreeana Typhos emerged dressed in civilian clothes along with her guards. "Find them, but only if Nicklas and Laurana are together." Nodding, the guards dispersed into the underbelly of Coruscant, where teenagers usually would be found.

 _ **Jar-Jar Lounge, An Hour Later..**_

Outside the club, Sariana sat on a catwalk, looking out at the massive cityscape. She looked as Laurana Nekron sat next to her, smiling. "Hey, sis. I figured you'd be enjoying the new view." She said, joining her.

"Its about time. I thought you weren't even going to show, really. Nick has a feeling things are going to go south while we're here." Sariana replied.

"From what I saw, it just might. There are some troopers coming, trying to make sure I go back to the Supreme Inquisitor. I'm not going. I had a vision, and Nick helped me figure out a way to break the hold he had over my mind."

"Thank god. All of us have seen bits of today, so its been weighing on us heavily. Especially the two you don't know yet."

"And let me guess. You saw this particular scene, but with different conversation."

"Mostly," Sariana laughed. "Thank you for listening to Nick. There are things none of us bring up that we see. Usually you being on their side and tearing our motley family apart."

"I know. That's going to change, though," Laurana spied the alley from her vision earlier. "I'm going to try and stick to whatever else happens, so keep your eye on that alley," She pointed it out. "If things go as planned, an Inquisition trooper will show up, and then someone else helps us. When we leave, follow us all alright?"

"Of course. Just be careful, Laura."

Laurana gave her a thumbs up before getting up and entering the club. She saw Elliot leaning over the bar and sat in the stool next to him. "Hey, Elliot."

Elliot glanced over while almost choking on the drink in his hand. "Laurana! Damnit, even though we all expected you, that doesn't mean scare me."

"Why not? Seeing you surprised is pretty cute." The dim light in the club caused the blush that adorned her face to go unnoticed.

Elliot didn't really know how to respond to that, staying silent until Laurana stood up, causing Elliot to back away, glancing at Nick laughing at his reaction from his seat next to the entrance. "What's wrong, Elliot? Cat got your tongue?"

"Why are you..?" Elliot started to ask before he sighed. "Alright, fine. You want me to say something? Laurana Jade Nekron, I've been in love with you since we were kids, and seeing you now, it amazes me just how damn beautiful you've become." Elliot was surprised when Laurana kissed him in response.

"Thank you." She whispered, winking before taking off outside, stopping just inside the door. "Stop laughing and come on. There's still something we need to do." She muttered as she left with Nick feet behind her.

This time, Laurana lead Nick into the alley before turning. "Enjoy the show?"

Nick grinned. "Yeah, I did. Still wish you would have slapped him."

Laurana gaped at him. "You're mean."

"You're my little sister. Even if it's Elliot, I'm still gonna be protective of you. Nothing is goinhb to change that."

"Not even dating my best friend?" It surprised Nick that Laurana even had knowledge of any of that. "You have your ways, I have mine. So, I've seen you, Elliot and Saria. What about the other two Sariana mentioned?"

Nick scratched the back of his head. "Come to think of it, I have no idea. I left them shopping for droid parts back at the salvage yard ten blocks away."

 _ **Meanwhile..**_

The Inquisition trooper stood in front of Corbyn, with Beckha several feet behind him. The trooper had a blaster rifle in his hand, pointed at Corbyn. "Where are your friends?!" He demanded of them.

"Far away from you. Come on, Corbyn, we can take him." Beckha said, motioning to draw her lightsaber.

The trooper saw this and shot at Beckha. "No!" Corbyn said, using the Force to bring Beckha to his side while his other han went to the pistol in his belt, drawing it faster than the trooper expected as a single discharged energy bolt rocketed its way through the Inquisition trooper's helmet. "No one harms my friends while I can help it."

Beckha looked up at Corbyn, her eyes wide as the event processed in her mind. "Corbyn.. Thank you."

"I had to. I may not know you as well as I'd like to, yet, I'm not going to give up the chance to."

"Oh, shut up and kiss me." Beckha giggled as Corbyn obliged her request.

Back with Nick and Laurana, the mystery man had just come and killed the Inquisition trooper from their visions. As they started following him out of the alley, Nick nudged the dead body. "You know, for people who exterminated Jedi, these guys are surprisingly easy to take out."

"Nick, stop playing around. We have to go." Laurana urged him.

"I know, I'm coming." He took his comlink out of his pocket. "Elliot, get Corbyn and Beckha and get the ship in the air. Cloak and await further instructions. And watch out for the remaining Inquisition troops."

" _On my way. Keep her safe, Nick._ "

"Like you have to tell me. See you when I see you."

The mystery man took out his own comlink. "The packages are rn route. Get the ship ready to leave as soon as we've arrived." There was a beep from the other end before he put it away.

Several minutes later, the three of them reached the spaceport when Laurana froze and began flying backwards. "Not this time!" Nick said as he used the Force to pull Laurana back to him as a man in different armor appeared. Nick pushed his sister behind him. "Go, get on the ship. We got this." Laurana had to remember that Sariana was supposed to follow them and was nearby. Nodding, she turned and ran towards the mystery man, leaving Nick with the Inquisition soldier. "So, you're obviously not Tierra, so you must be one of the other thirteen High Knights. You're not getting Laurana back." He said, activating his lightsaber.

"You children think you're so tough," The man spat, rushing Nick as crimson collided with silver. "I am Grier of the High Knights, and a fledgeling like you has no chance beating me by yourself."

Nick smirked as he pushed Grier back with the Force before flipping a switch on the lightsaber. "I'm not a child," He announced as he flicked his lightsaber, the blade extending and bending like a whip as it clipped Grier's hand, cracking the gauntlet he wore as his own lightsaber dropped to the ground. "And who said I was alone?"

Before Grier could answer, Sariana had used the Force to jump down from a ledge twenty feet up and had cut across the Knight's arm, severing a nerve at the vulnerable spot at the joint with the cerulean blue lightsaber she had gotten back on Malastare. It had called out to her from a shelf in their market, so Nick had grabbed it for her, knowing it was important if it called out to her. "Agh!" Grunted Grier. "You little bastards! I am one of the High Knights!"

"So? There are twelve more of you who are probably more powerful anyway." Nick whipped his lightsaber around, lashing out and encircling Grier's neck. "This is a message to your boss telling him not to fuck with my family." And with a simple pull, the blade tightened and curled in on itself, finally cutting the High Knight's head from his body, rolling across the ground.

Sariana smiled as she deactivated her lightsaber. "That's a neat trick. How did you figure that out?"

"There's a button on the side of my saber, well a switch. Honestly, I was going to make every move up as I went, but it seemed easier to just run with it. Is the.. Nope, they took off. Elliot? Is the ship still on the ground?"

" _Yeah, hurry up since I guess you missed the other ride._ "

"On our way." He nodded to Sariana as the duo ran to the dock where the Force Shadow was waiting.

As they boarded, Elliot called over the ships coms. " _We're being hailed by that C90. They say they're awaiting us and that we have clearance to dock._ "

"Do it. I have a feeling Master Jiang had something to do with this." Nick replied as him and Sariana joined Elliot, Corbyn and Beckha in the cockpit as the ship took off quickly, docking in the capital ship's hangar bay only minutes later.

The five walked down the loading ramp and were greeted by several men including the one that had saved Nick and Laurana, Laurana herself who had run to latch onto both Nick and Elliot, and a woman that literally screamed royalty despite being dressed as just any civilian anywhere. The woman walked up to Nick and held his shoulders, looking him up and down. "You look just like your father."

Nick knew then exactly who this woman was, or was supposed to be. "Mother?" She nodded, tears in her eyes and suddenly, his world went black as Nick slipped into unconsciousness.

 _ **A/N:**_ _Chapter Two complete. Now, I know at this point I've already fucked up the timeline I previously set up, but why not use a vision to alter your decisions, right? I gave them the knowledge to change the course of time in their favor. But, the Supernova Cannon is still happening. Any other snippet may or may not be thrown out the window like my sanity lmfao. Also, I've noticed that for a five day to week old story of mine, I'm getting a nice number of views but no criticism. Please, I welcome any opinions and even suggestions. Plus I would enjoy some character submissions. Until next chapter, may the Force be with you all._


	4. Returning Together

**_Chapter Three_**

 _Returning Together_

 ** _Previously.._**

 _The woman held Nick's shoulders and looked him up and down. " **You look just like your father..** "_

 _Nick knew then exactly who this woman was supposed to be. " **Mother?** " He asked. She nodded, tears in her eyes as Nick suddenly lost consciousness.._

 _ **A Week Later, Royal Palace, Cloud City, Bespin..**_

Nick opened his eyes and had no idea where he was, but he notice d a weight on his side. Moving his head to look, he smiled as he saw Sariana'head leaning on his side, her hand holding his. Squeezing her hand, Sariana's head shot up, the girl blinking tiredly as she focused on Nick. "Hey." He greeted her.

She smiled wide. "You're finally awake. We've been so worried. Let me get the others. Be right back." She rushed out of the room.

Soon, the room had been filled by Sariana, Elliot, Corbyn, Bechka, Laurana and the woman who had identified herself as his and Laurana's mother. "Thank god, mate," Corbyn shook his head. "We were starting to think you wouldn't wake up at all."

"How long was I out? Wasn't Coruscant yesterday?"

Laurana spoke. "Nick, that was a week ago. When you lost consciousness, none of us knew what to do. We've all been taking turns watching over you, waiting for you to wake up," Nick could see she was about to cry. "I was scared I had lost you."

"Oh, Laurana. You know I'm a resilient bastard. Nothing keeps me down. What I don't understand is what exactly happened to make me lose consciousness in the first place."

"None of us do. As soon as you collapsed, we brought you to the Cloud Hopper's medical bay. The doctor said there was nothing wrong." Elliot said.

Nick thought about what Laurana had said. "What about Master Jiang? If I've been out for a week, then we're six days overdue to check back in at the temple."

"I have already notified him of both your team and Laurana's location," Said his mother, which caused the anger Nick kept deep inside to come out as she continued. "He told me to make sure you were all alright before I allow you to travel back to his care."

"I don't want to hear anything from you, mother," Dreeana visibly flinched at his tone. "I have so much to say to you. Why didn't you ever try to find us?! You left Laurana and I to grow up not only as orphans, but apart for twelve years. For all you knew, we both could have been part of the fucking Inquisition!"

Laurana intervened. "Nick, stop! I know you're angry, but that doesn't mean you should let it control you. Didn't your Master teach you all that?"

Sariana crossed her arms. "Laura's right, Nick. At least give your mother a chance to explain why she never came. Laurana's been scared to ask those same questions because she knew you had to hear what she had to say as well."

"Great, now they're ganging up on me," Nick mumbled. "Fine. I'm listening."

Dreeana sighed. "I understand your being angry with me. I've been pissed off at myself since Jiang informed me either of you were even alive. When your father was killed, there was no mention of either of you, so I thought you had died along with him. I have mourned you both every year when either yours or Laurana's birthday came along, every day I couldn't see you again, thinking I never even had a real chance to love you like I would have had your father not thought being in hiding would keep you all safe. I failed you both back then, and as I told Master Jiang, I have vowed to make sure that I do everything in my power to never let that happen again. I must go, there is something that requires my attention." Not letting her children or their allies see her tears, Dreeana stormed out of the room.

Beckha looked at Nick angrily. "No matter the situation, Nick, that was low. If either of my parents wound up being alive, I wouldn't hesitate at the chance to know them and at least try to be friendly, no matter how upset I'd be. What you should go and do is apologize. You owe it to her for saving you and Laurana back on Coruscant."

Nick lowered his eyes, focusing on the fabric of the sheets on the bed he laid on. Beckha was right, he knew that. Other than Corbyn, the lot of them were technically orphans and only had each other to even consider family. He sighed. "You're right, Beckha. I'm going to go apologize. Alone." He said as Laurana opened her mouth. "I fucked up, I have to be the one to fix it." As Nick got out of the bed and stretched, a man appeared in the doorway, the same one who had found him and Laurana.

"You might want to turn the HoloNet on. There's been an attack." Fearing the worst, Nick reacted instantly, pushing out with the Force to manipulate the HoloNet receiver into turning on.

" _This just in from our Outer Rim contacts. Last week's disturbance in the Outer Rim was not a random happening. We are now getting reports that the Inquisition ship known as the Rancor bombed the surface of Iego, completely obliterating a town full of surviving Force-sensitive individuals. Our contact, being Force-sensitive themselves, said they felt the town's death from their location in the Deep Core.._ " Nick tuned himself out to the rest of the broadcast as suddenly he realized.

"That's why I passed out. I've never felt people die through the Force before because I wasn't in tune with it. Now that I am.."

"Its not possible," Elliot said, shaking his head. "If that was the case, then why didn't any of us pass out as well?"

"Because of something Master Jiang told me shortly after we all first arrived on Taivas. He said that as powerful as each of us are, I have a deeper connection to the Force despite no formal training. I have to tell him, he may not know about Iego."

"That can wait. Right now, you have something more important to take care of." Laurana said, grabbing one of Nick's arms. "Let's go." When Nicklas attempted to resist, his sister sighed. "Have it your way. Saria, little help?" Giggling, Sariana grabbed Nicks other arm and the two began dragging him out of the room.

"Elliot! Help!" At his best friends laughter, Nick growled. "Fucking traitor!"

When they had left, Beckha looked at Corbyn. "Did that.. Really just happen?"

"Nick is a stubborn bastard." Was all Corbyn said as the three continued listening to the HoloNet broadcast.

 _ **Queen's Private Chambers..**_

Dreeana gaped as she could hear her son unleash a massive string of curses from down the hall, until she heard a thud. "Shut up already! God, man up!" She chuckled at the voice of the girl who hadn't left Nick's side while he was unconscious. Sariana, she remembered was her name.

The door to her chambers opened and in came Sariana and Laurana, dragging a scowling Nicklas behind them. "Sorry, mother. He has a smuggler's attitude most times." Laurana apologized.

Dreeana smiled. "No harm done. You'd be surprised about your father when he was your age."

"Really? Well, we brought the idiot to you because he has something he wants to say. Don't you, Nick?" Laurana glared at her brother.

Nick opened his mouth to speak when Sariana hit him again. "Ow, Saria!"

Sariana put her arms behind her back. "Sorry. I thought you were going to say something smart."

Nick made a face. "Anyway. I came, even if against my will, to apologize for the way I acted. It was immature to lash out at you in my anger."

Dreeana smiled. "Oh, sweetheart, there's no need to apologize. I understand your anger, more than anyone here can see. Being queen of more than half of a planet is very angry and tiring work. Some days I just want to take your fathers first lightsaber out of my drawer there and slash all my advisors down." Nick stared at his mother, slightly scared. "But, it would tarnish the memory of your father if I did."

"Neither of us barely knew him. I was only a few months old when he was killed, and Nick wasn't much better off, being just over a year old." Laurana was holding her arm, a sign she was upset. "Can you tell us about him?"

"Of course I can. You're my children. But, if you're to be a Jedi, I think you're missing something young lady." The matriarch opened the drawer she had pointed out before and took out a polished silver tube they all recognized as a lightsaber. "Since Nicklas has his own, I think you should take your father's." She held it out for Laurana.

The teenager took the weapon and ignited it, a yellow blade springing forth. Turning it back off, Laurana held it to her chest with tears starting to fall from her eyes. "Thank you, mother. It.. It feels right." She smiled as her mother nodded.

"Now, do you want tales of your father to be said between just us or would you like the rest of your friends to hear them as well?"

"As much as it seems like a family-only thing, everyone should hear. Beckha only knows tales of Jedi from the time of the Empire and the First Order, really, so she'd probably enjoy hearing something more recent. And, my team is family to me." Nick said, leaving the room to get the three in the other room.

 _ **Meanwhile, Kamino..**_

The Supreme Inquisitor stalked into the office of the Kaminoan in charge of the cloning facility. "I have need of you, Kyto."

"Ah, Supreme Inquisitor Jarell. What can I and my facility do for you?"

"I need a clone made from this DNA." Garruf said, placing a large vial of blood onto the desk.

Picking it up, the Kaminoan eyed the leader of the Inquisition. "This blood has the feel of the Force. Reduced to cloning your own Knights for more power?"

Garruf chuckled. "Not exactly. That blood belongs to a defector to the Jedi. They were very powerful, powerful enough to break my hold on them because of their loyalty to family. I want a clone made raised with altered memories, ones that tell them their family abandoned them instead. You and your cloners fixed the life cycle inconsistencies, correct?"

Kyto nodded. "Yes, but now and then an accelerated growth clone does still expire before they should. How soon do you need this clone?"

"How soon would it be ready?" The Inquisitor asked back.

"If I begin today, I can have it ready in two months."

"Very good. I will await your message and pick them up myself. Good day, Kyto." He stormed out of the office.

 _ **One Standard Hour Later, Bespin..**_

The whole group had been listening to Dreeana talk about Nick and Laurana's father, the many stories she had of their younger years traveling the galaxy. Nick looked at the door of his mother's room moments before colonel Calrissian popped his head in. "My lady, there is an emergency message being transmitted to all Opposition leaders as well as the Force Shadow. Should I patch it in to your chambers?"

"Yes, please Falco."

Suddenly, a holographic projector activated from the center of the ceiling, showing Master Jiang. "Greetings. I am Master Fyaruk Jiang, and I have grave news. On the planet Iego, a village of potential Force-users has been destroyed if you have not yet heard. The Inquisition is trying to snuff out what could become their enemy, but as many of us know the Force does not like the balance of life being messed with. I have also come by the plans for a new, more destructive Death Star, one they have aptly named the Supernova Cannon. As I have told you all before, my apprentices have already seen visions of this weapon, which could not only destroy a planet as the original Death Star, or an entire system such as Starkiller Base. No, this will be much worse. The Supernova Cannon is not yet operational, but once it is, it will be capable of sending the star in the center of our galaxy into a supernova state, completely wiping out what they will think is only the Deep Core and Core systems. The reality is that if that star goes supernova, it will wipe out all life in the galaxy due to a miscalculation of its power. I urge all Opposition leaders to change their bases of operations to somewhere safe, as I would like to offer the Hidden Temple. We need to unite and stop this station from becoming operational at all costs, or we will not have anywhere to call home. Please relay any replies to Admiral Zarr on Csilla."

The group thought that was the end of the transmission, but there was more, most likely only for them to hear. "Nicklas, Beckha, Elliot, Sariana, Corbyn and Laurana, I urge you all back to the temple. I realize, for Nick and Laurana both, that right now is a hard time to leave Bespin, but we cannot allow the Inquisition to sense any of you and bomb Cloud City next. Dreeana, my dear, you are welcome to come and stay safe along with your children, but right now is not the time to be careless. If you need your capital ship, you are welcome to dock it in the upper hangar bay closer to the surface of Taivas' canyons, but please relay your reply through the good admiral first. Also, I didn't ask in our meeting last week, but who is your weapons outfitter? If we are all to work together to defeat this menace, I believe we will all need some new tricks. Nicklas may already know what I am thinking. Again, make haste to the temple. I expect the six of you to return in the next two days. May the Force be with you." Then the message ended.

All eyes turned to Nick. "Do you know what he's thinking?" Elliot asked.

"I'm not sure, but if I do, then Pyrell better be available to move locations." Nick looked at his mother. "Will you be coming to Taivas, mother?"

Dreeana nodded. "I'd rather be there for you when you need me. However, I will have to get one of my Holodroids out of storage to take my place here. We can't have the Inquisition thinking I'm not at home if they come knocking."

"Nice to know where Nick got his brains from," Sariana smiled. "Is the ship ready to go?"

"Of course. Maintenance and refueling was done when we first arrived. Before you all leave, though, could I speak to Sariana alone for a moment?"

Nick looked between Sariana and his mother before nodding. "Yeah, sure. Come on, guys, we gotta get the ship ready for liftoff." The group left the room, leaving Dreeana and Sariana alone.

"Have I done something wrong?" Sariana frowned.

Dreeana laughed. "Oh, no. Not at all, honey. I just wanted a moment alone with the girl my son is obviously so smitten with." Sariana's eyes widened. "Don't look so worried. As much of their lives as I have missed, a mother notices these things. Maybe one day, you'll see what I mean." Sariana bit her lip at that, remembering her vision of herself and Nick in bed together. "I also see that Nick and you have a connection, one I wasn't expecting to stem between him and a woman at all, given the circumstances. How do you feel about my son, Sariana? In your own words."

Sariana froze. She hadn't really thought about that. The visions had started becoming a reality, but with the last month being so busy the thought of what her and Nick actually shared, what they were as far as others saw when they saw each other. Laurana had teased her on Coruscant saying she was dating Nick, but they hadn't really had something she'd think of as a date. Except maybe the shopping trip on Malastare. "Well, I, uh.." She was nervous, and couldn't form her words right, there were too many thoughts rushing through her head, mixing into an incoherent blob.

"I can see that you're nervous, Sariana. Relax your mind, take a deep breath. Think of it as you meditating." Dreeana advised, somewhat concerned for the young Jedi apprentice.

Nodding, Sariana closed her eyes and took a deep breath, clearing her mind of all thoughts but how she herself felt about Nick. "I.. I truly care for him. I've never really had any friends outside of Laurana, so boys are especially foreign to me. Nick saved my life when he took me off of Utapau, even if we couldn't save Laurana that day. Nick makes me feel safe, protected, and I want to be able to protect him like he does me. I don't know how else to really describe how I feel, I'm not very good at talking about my feelings. All I know for sure is what the Force has shown me, and that I want that future, especially if it means having Nick by my side."

Dreeana smiled. "I know how that feels, Sariana, and not just because I actually have bodyguards. The first couple of months I knew Nick and Laurana's father, I didn't know how I felt about him, not really. But then he said he loved me, and it was right then and there I knew I wanted to always be with him. We were married to each other by the time we were both nineteen. My advice, sweetie, is take the chance and see how things go."

Sariana nodded. "I will. You know, he kind of likes it when I call him a nerf-herder."

Dreeana shook her head. "Sounds like the kind of quirk he would have after growing up on Corellia."

"Yeah. Also, have you given this talk to Elliot?"

The queen looked at her, confused. "No, why would I have?"

"Because according to him and what Laurana told me, he's been in love with her since they were little kids in that orphanage."

Dreeana looked genuinely shocked. "Really? Well, maybe next time. Now, go join your friends and get back to your training. I hope to join you all there in a matter of days." She went and hugged the seventeen year old. "Take care of Nick, won't you? Try to keep him out of trouble."

"I will, although with his track record, trouble finds him. Goodbye, your majesty." Sariana smiled as she left the room, rushing off to the hangar bay.

Sariana came into the cockpit and sat next to Laurana. "Everything alright?" She asked.

"Yeah, Laura. Everything's fine, your mom just wanted to ask something of me." She smiled at her best friend, glancing at Nicklas in the pilot's seat.

"I see. Well, I'm going to get some sleep." Laurana leaned in to her best friend's ear. "Did you know Nick's personal room on the ship is actually next to the room the other boys sleep in?" Laurana whispered, winking at her, and Sariana gasped at what her friend was implying.

Nick turned around to see Sariana's face turn a beet red. "You okay, Saria?" He asked.

"Fine. I just need a moment. How long until we reach Taivas?" She covered, changing the subject.

"A day or two, and Nick is already falling asleep at the helm even after having been asleep the last week. So, you go rest yourself." Elliot said to Nick. "Can't have you getting us killed if I need some sleep."

Nicklas sighed. "Fine, I'll go rest." He got up from the pilot's seat. "Corbyn, you have the helm if you're up for it." Nodding, Corbyn placed himself in the seat.

Sariana waited a few minutes before going to the girls' room to change into a pastel purple tank top and half-length capri pants she had gotten on Malastare. Taking a breath, she walked back out and down the inner hallway to the end, where a door lead into what Sariana thought was one of the 'flippers' interior. Knocking, she heard his voice call back. "Come in."

Sariana entered the room and froze as she saw Nick lying on top of the sheets of his cot, shirtless with his lean, muscled chest exposed to her. He looked at her. "Saria? You alright?" He asked, breaking the girl out of her daze.

"What? Oh, yeah. I just wanted to come and talk to you about something. But, if it's a bad time I can always- eep!" She started to walk back out the door, but Nick rolled his eyes and used the Force to bring her to him, causing her to trip over the side of the cot and land on top of him. "Nick!"

"Yes? Just talk to me, Saria. What's wrong?" Nick ran his hands up her arms, making her shiver.

"I.. I.. Wanted to talk about us. Like, what are we? I wasn't around many boys my age, so feelings never really came into play and now I just don't know how I really feel because I don't know how you feel about me and.." Nick began laughing. "What's so funny?" She pouted at him.

"Oh, just how adorable you are when you start ranting. Sariana, I know we've barely known each other a month, but I know what I feel is love. I want to protect you, I would sacrifice myself if it meant you would be safe. I don't want there to be a day of your life that I miss. I love you, Saria." Nick looked away as he confessed.

Sariana twisted his face back and pressed her lips to his, smiling the entire side. "Good, because I feel the exact same about you. But, what does that make us?"

"I'd say that makes us, at the least, dating. The two of us, we have a connection that I don't want to ignore. Why the sudden questions?"

Now Sariana looked away. "Your mother.. She asked me how I felt about you, and I wasn't completely sure how to answer her."

"Really? The Inquisition doesn't really scare you but my mother does?"

"She's royalty, Nick! And so are you. I thought she'd think I was nowhere near good enough for you."

"Aww, she does care. Don't worry, Saria. I wouldn't change anything about our relationship."

Smiling, Sariana laid her head on his chest. "Thanks, Nick. I think I'm just going to rest here. Now, I don't want to leave you."

"Alright, Saria. Rest it is." Nick said as they both closed their eyes.

 _ **Twenty Standard Hours Later..**_

"Nick! Wake up, we're approaching Taivas." Elliot's voice announced, rousing Nick and Sariana from the peaceful sleep they had been enjoying.

"Alright, El. Be over there in a few minutes." Nick said, absentmindedly stroking Sariana's hair. "Although, I really don't want to leave this room right now. Who knows how long it will be before we have another chance like this."

Sariana hummed, tightening her grip on Nick's body. "Agreed. Why does Master Jiang even keep us women away from the men?"

"Because even if he wants us to let our attachments make us stronger, he doesn't want any even younger students to take care of." He chuckled as Sariana looked at him. "Not that I wouldn't mind that, but I like to respect the elders who at the least try to look out for me. Come on, let's get going before someone comes to see what's taking us." He kissed her forehead before getting up, going over to the closet for a change of shirt. "Its also a good thing Master Jiang doesn't have us wear Jedi robes. We blended better wearing our casual outfits."

 _ **Hidden Temple Hangar Bay..**_

As the group unloaded themselves from the Force Shadow, they were greeted by Master Jiang and the twins, both of whom tackled Nick in a bear hug. "We were so worried!" Palom said, her eyes openly tearing.

"Yeah. We may not like your training or disciplinary actions, but you're still our big brother!" Porom continued, tightening his hold on the older boy.

"Alright, alright. I'm fine, guys. Thank you for caring, though. And now, you have another big sister," He whispered the last bit close to them, looking back at Laurana who was holding hands with Elliot, overly nervous about even being here. "Go say hello and make her see she belongs here." He patted the two of them on their backs before they rushed over to Elliot and Laurana.

"Welcome to the temple, Laurana!" They said in sync, making Elliot chuckle. "We've wondered when Nick would be able to save you."

Laurana giggled, smiling at the youngsters. "Oh, aren't you two adorable. Nick's munchkin army still a thing, then?" She laughed, asking Elliot.

"No, these two are only four years younger than us. They just look up to Nick and listen to him. Plus he disciplines them in a way they get scared if they don't listen."

"Hey, enough ragging on me," Nick called to them, turning to Master Jiang. "Sorry for the late return, Master." He said, bowing.

Fyaruk smiled. "It's alright, Nicklas. You felt the attack on Iego, and as long as you are all safe, then you could have returned later."

Nick shook his head. "No. As nice as it was to meet our mother," He looked at Laurana. "I wanted to keep her safe, although she'll probably end up here in a few days. And I figured Laurana needed to be safe. That's been my top priority since becoming a pilot."

"And that determination makes you an excellent Jedi. Laurana, please come here." He beckoned a nervous Laurana over.

Laurana looked at Elliot, who squeezed her hand and nodded. "You'll be alright." He whispered in her ear.

Taking a breath, Laurana stood next to Nick and bowed as he had. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Master Jiang."

Jiang chuckled. "Good to see old Jarell hasn't turned you dark enough to forget your manners," He eyed the lightsaber now clipped to her belt. "Is that..?"

"My father's lightsaber. Our mother thought I should have it since Nick already has his own. And what an interesting lightsaber he has, too."

Master Jiang looked at Nick. "What does she mean by that?" He asked.

Nick scratched the back of his head. "Well, apparently my lightsaber has a whip mode. I kinda decapitated one of the High Knights to make sure Laurana was coming back with us."

The elder Jedi's eyes widened in surprise. "Really? They must not have been part of the Knights very long if they were taken out by a technical padawan."

"Right? Either way, though, we did what we set out to do. How did the queen know where we were going to be, anyway? I realize she's most likely part of the Opposition, but to be on Coruscant to ensure Laurana and I got off the planet alive? She had inside information."

"Yes, well. Once she heard your name when I was explaining you and your friends' determination to help stop the Inquisition, she insisted she know where and when you would be to make sure both of her long-lost children returned home safely. That reminds me, we now have the Opposition's full support, due to the schematics I found and sent to all the separate leaders."

"That's another thing, too. How did you actually get those plans?" Corbyn asked, the question having been lingering in the whole group's minds since the hologram message they'd seen on Bespin.

"Persuasion is a skill that can be very handy in most situations." Jiang said, smirking. "I just had to find a techie in the Inquisition's ranks and persuade them to download the schematics to a data card. Then I returned here and sent the message and plans out via the good Chiss admiral. Any other questions?"

Sariana put her hand up. "Did Jewel's eggs hatch yet?"

"No, not yet. But, the clutch should be close to hatching by now. Why ask that, of all things Sariana?"

"Because I for one have never seen a baby Varactyl. And I bet they're just absolutely adorable." She turned away, blushing as the other teens laughed.

Laurana looked at Jiang again. "So, now I'll train with the others to be a Jedi, right?"

"Of course. Lessons begin tomorrow for you, to allow you some rest. For the others, it's time for some meditation before we eat. Go on. Oh, Sariana? Please show Laurana to the dorm rooms."

"Of course, master." Sariana said before grabbing Laurana's arm and bringing her to the dorm wing as the others all filed out of the hangar towards the meditation chamber.

Sariana and Laurana entered the room Sariana had chosen. "You don't mind sharing, do you? Everyone else has separate rooms, if you'd rather that."

Laurana smiled at her best friend. "Of course I don't mind. This way we can talk like we always did growing up. So, you and Nick disappeared the whole trip back here from Bespin.."

"Yes, and nothing happened but one of the best rests I've ever had. Nick and I are taking things slowly, it helps since we both know I'm not always good with emotions."

"I know, but I'm happy for you two. I feel that because of me getting taken all those years ago made Nick have to grow up too fast to really enjoy his life. But, since Utapau, I can tell the two of you are having a much better time in life. The happiness just radiates off of you both."

"Yeah.. But, what about you and Elliot? There's been something there for a long time, it seems. Plus, its funny Nick thinks you should have slapped Elliot."

Laurana giggled. "Yeah, I guess there has been. The problem when you're a kid is that any attachment you have to someone, you never really know what it means. I was always with Nick and Elliot on Corellia, but I tended to stay around Elliot more when I could. I don't know when that all changed, but when I was going to Coruscant, I couldn't bear the thought of hurting Elliot." Laurana explained somberly. "Aren't you supposed to be with the others meditating?"

"Yeah. I guess I should head down there. I'll come get you when its time to eat, alright?" The younger Nekron sibling nodded. "Alright, now get some rest." Sariana laughed as she left the room.

Laurana sighed as she sat down on a cot that sat next to the one she could tell her friend slept in. "I just hope I can be strong. For everyone."

"That's good," Stated an unfamiliar voice that Laurana could have sworn she had heard before. "Doubting yourself after what you've been through is normal, princess." Looking towards the voice, Laurana saw a blue ghostly figure of a man that, at first, she thought was Nick.

"Wh-who are you?" Laurana asked, frightened by the sudden visitor.

The ghost chuckled. "Its not surprising you don't remember me. You were only a few months old when the Inquisition found and murdered me, leaving you and Nicklas all alone on Corellia." The words clicked in Laurana's head as she gasped.

"Father?" The ghost nodded. "Why show yourself to me?"

"Well, Nick already has his own little ghostly sponsor, really. And, I couldn't deny my little girl some advice and comfort in this difficult time for you."

"Mom misses you. You should have sent her a message telling her where Nick and I were. I wouldn't be feeling like this if you hadn't made both our lives so hard." Laurana's anger created a small spark of electricity in her hand.

Elias nodded. "Yes, I know. But, it was necessary. If I had told your mother, the Inquisition would have gone and destroyed Bespin. Better to have our family live apart until you were ready instead of making it easier for the Inquisition to find you and Nick. I can't ask you to forgive this departed soul's mistakes, but I will always be here when you really need me. Just know you are on the right side of this conflict. Our family is powerful, as is your friend Sariana's. Only together can the Jedi now hope to fight the Inquisition. I must go, but meditate on what you want out of your life, alright princess?"

Laurana nodded. "Yes, father. Of course."

Elias smiled. "By the way, my lightsaber looks good with you. Use it well, and try not to lose it. Lightsabers are becoming more and more rare these days."

"I will." Laurana said as the force spirit vanished from sight. Sighing again, she laid down on the cot and closed her eyes, attempting to get some rest.

Meanwhile, Sariana and the others were all meditating, each in their own heads as they struggled to connect themselves to the Force. Sariana opened her eyes to what she thought was the meditation chamber, but instead found herself in a field, a small castle overlooking where she was. Looking around, she spotted a man she recognized, even whithout them being tinged in blue. She approached him. "Where am I?" She asked.

Anakin's Skywalker turned towards her and smiled. "You're currently connected to the Force, actually. This was mine and my wife's retreat on her home world of Naboo. The same island your friend Corbyn and his family have lived in for the last few decades. I see you found it," He said, pointing at the lightsaber clipped to her belt. "Master Obi-Wan hated that I kept losing lightsabers, but that one was the first that I made after I became a Jedi Knight."

"I felt it call to me on Malastare. Why?"

"Still haven't figured it all out, huh? Well, let's just say that lightsabers can sense familial connections through the Force. I wouldn't be able to tell you exactly how, but you are the latest and currently last heir to the Skywalker family. That means you are powerful, just as powerful if not more than your boyfriend and his sister," He laughed. "But that power comes with a price. One I almost destroyed the galaxy for."

Sariana was confused then. "What do you mean? What price?"

"The price of corruption that comes with power. I fell to the Dark side, became Darth Vader. My grandson Ben Solo became Kylo Ren of the First Order. Our family has trouble staying on one side, but I believe your friends can keep you anchored to the Light. The Nekron children are just as powerful, but as for any Jedi they could be related to, I cannot tell you. Most Jedi from the Republic had families they had left, so with no outside contact to them the Order wouldn't have even known if say Obi-Wan Kenobi had a brother or sister who passed by the Empire and their children with the First Order. Again, I wouldn't be able to tell you."

"Alright.. What about Laurana? We've saved her, but I feel that events I've seen in my visions haven't changed."

"It's normal to feel that way. Some visions don't change, just come about in different ways. Believe me, I would like to tell you that your journey will be easy, but that would be a lie. For Jedi, the journey of life, of who, when and where to fight, is a constant struggle that will pull you towards either Light or Dark. It is up to you to ensure you stay the path."

Sariana nodded. "I understand, Master."

 ** _Meanwhile.._**

Nick, however, was in a different location he was sure he'd never seen before. There were trees taller than even the tallest skyscrapers on Coruscant, and many had large huts built around the trunks. He was standing in front of a hut that had seen much better days, looking like it had been burned down at some point. "Seriously? Where the hell am I now?"

"This is Kashyyyk, homeworld of the Wookiees." Said a new voice. Turning around, he found a man that Nick thought could have been an older version of him. "It is also the place of both my birth and my kidnapping."

"But, who exactly are you? I've never seen you in any of the temple's archives."

The man chuckled. "Chances are, you wouldn't. My name is Galen Marek, and I was also known as Darth Vader's secret apprentice." Now Nick remembered reading something about this man.

"What happened to you? The archives all say you disappeared months before Vader tried to get the Death Star plans from Senator Organa. Leia, that is."

"Yes, because I wanted nothing more to do with the Empire or the Rebellion that ironically fought using the family crest." Galen pointed into the ruined shack, where a familiar symbol was still visible on the back wall. "So I retreated to Ithor with my pilot, Juno Eclipse. We lived under new identities, creating a life for ourselves as well as each other. Then, we relocated to Corellia, where my descendants have made their homeworld ever since."

"Alright, that seems like a little more information than I was expecting. What does your family history have to do with me?" Nicklas said, scowling.

"I figured you'd be used to meeting new relatives by now," Galen smirked. "You and your sister are my last living descendants. I was also the one who hid the Omnisaber you carry with Master Yoda."

Nick thumbed the hilt on his belt. "But, you used two regular lightsabers. Where did this one come from?"

"I built it. I used the Force to combine every Kyber crystal I found in my travels, and it became a silver crystal. The multifunction use was Juno's idea, but I see it has already found its uses for you."

"That's why we're so powerful, isn't it? Me and Laurana? Because you were so powerful you had mastery over most all of the Force abilities." Galen nodded. "That's why Jarell wanted Laurana." He trailed off. "Then why show yourself to me now?"

"Master Jiang had yet to put you to the test until he allowed your little trip off of Taivas. I'm glad you all passed that little trial. But, you are not a Knight just yet. There were several trials I myself underwent in the ruins of the Jedi temple on Coruscant before the Force acknowledged me as a Jedi. Jiang may be an enigma, even for a Jedi, but he knows what he's doing. If you ever find yourself here, for whatever reason," The man known as Starkiller motioned to their surroundings. "You will find more remnants of our family's past inside the hut. I never went back, but I always felt Kashyyyk call out to me."

"I will. I only have one question for you, then. How did you really know you wanted nothing more to do with the Dark Side? From what I've read, you just made a one-eighty and turned against it."

"I didn't know it at the time, but it was always Juno. I can't say why or how we ever really fell in love, just that we did. I vowed to myself to do whatever would keep her safest. The same promise you have already made over that Sariana. You do know-"

"Yes," Nick sighed. "I know she is the Supreme Inquisitor's daughter. But she is her own person living her own life. I just plan on being a part of it."

Galen smiled. "That's good. But, be prepared for the uncertainty of the future. Sariana Prinall may not be the _only_ girl you fall in love with." Nick narrowed his eyes at his ancestor. "Do not worry. You and Sariana have quite some time before anything to break your relationship happens. I'm just telling you to be mindful that even happiness does not always last forever. She also isn't the only Skywalker still alive. I must be going. Live life to the fullest, Nick, but never lose sight of what is truly important."

"Yes, grandfather, I will." Nick replied, bowing before the vision landscape broke itself.

 ** _Meanwhile, Mandalore.._**

A teenage girl made her way through the deserted shell of a city, hoping to find something of value to help her survive until anyone came to the planet that could take her off the barren world. When the Inquisition arrived seven years ago, they came to broker a truce between their modern Empire and the Mandalorians. The Mandalorians, remembering the negative history associated between their people and the workings of the Empire and it's successors, declined and so the planet-wide genocide had begun. For several months, Inquisitors and their troopers hunted down every Clan to extinction. All except for her, the lone survivor of Clan Wren, and descendant of the Rebellion's Phoenix Squad. Both Jedi and Mandalorian, she thumbed her grandmother's legendary weapon, the Darksaber and the second blue blade that she kept slung over her Mandalorian armor on her right shoulder. "Grandfather, grandmother.. Will I ever find my way off this now dead world?"

 _Keryne Bridger-Wren.._ Came a voice in her head.

"Who is that? Show yourself!" A blue ghostly form manifested in front of her, and she gasped at recognizing the man as her forefather Ezra Bridger. "Grandfather."

"Hello, princess. I am here to give you advice that my fellow Jedi who have passed have told me is of great importance to you. Follow the will of the Force. It will lead you where you belong. Be patient, and you will find the happiness you deserve. And never stray from the path you will walk as a Jedi, no matter how hard things get."

"Yes, grandfather. How will I know who to trust?"

"You will meet a group of Force-users, Jedi, in the coming months. One will speak Mando'a." Keryne nodded as that was all she needed to hear before Ezra's form vanished once again. Taking a breath under her helmet, Keryne began walking towards something that was pulling her towards it in the Force.

 _ **Taivas, A Week Later..**_

Nicklas was bombarded by a new set of Force visions, none of the events seeming familiar to him..

 _A girl removed the Mandalorian helmet she wore to reveal dark blue almost purple or black shoulder-length hair and piercing electric purple eyes. She smiled and spoke in Mando'a. " **I expected you all a couple of months ago, if I'm being honest.** ".._

 _.. The scene changed, now the girl was using a black lightsaber-like weapon along with a blue bladed lightsaber as she along with the other young Jedi fought off waves of Inquisition troopers. She smiled at him, winking before back flipping behind a row of troopers and cutting them down, blowing a kiss to Nick as he fought his share of the enemies.._

 _.. She was in bed with him now, resting her head on Nick's chest. " **I know you miss her. It's painfully obvious since this is pretty much the best I'll get right now. You have to let go, though. Sariana wouldn't want you to stay hung up on her when there's a chance for you to be happy.** "_

 _Nick stayed silent, not knowing what to really say. The girl growled. " **Damnit, Nick!** " She climbed off of him, opting to sit on the edge of the bed. " **Let me in! Why won't you open up anymore?!** " She was sobbing now, the shaking of her body making the bed shift slightly._

 _" **I promised her nothing bad would happen to her, and I failed. I loved her, Ryn. I'm not ready to take that chance.** " Was all Nick said._

 _After a long moment, the Mandalorian girl sighed. " **Fine then. If you want to just sit and mope like a pathetic womp rat, then do that. But if you decide you want that second chance at happiness, you know where to find me.** " With that, the girl got up and walked out of Nick's room.._

 _.. Now he stood in the cockpit of the Force Shadow, with Elliot in the copilot's seat. " **You're doing it again.** " Elliot said, referring to Nick subconsciously fidgeting with Sariana's lightsaber, which he now kept with him._

 _" **Fuck off, El. I can do what I want.** " Nick replied, not realizing his voice had a whiny tone to it._

 _" **Yeah, you can. But you need to stop obsessing over losing her. We're all still hoping Sariana will come back to us, to our little family, but we also know it won't happen. But..** "_

 _" **Does everyone on this ship have it in their heads that I have to move on?** " Nick was getting angry not with Elliot, but about everyone pushing him past his grieving._

 _" **Kind of. I mean, you and Sariana had that connection that bound you both together. Unfortunately, now she's gone and you've withdrawn yourself so deep even Master Jiang worries about you. Not to mention there is, and Laurana knows about this opinion of mine, a gorgeous and obviously interested Mandalorian girl onboard who feels a connection to you just like Sariana. You mean to tell me that the nights Ryn goes and stays with you in bed means nothing to you?** "_

 _Nick sighed. "T **hat's not it. I know something is there between me and Ryn, but if I look at her, I still only see Saria.** " Elliot sighed as the duo stayed in silence.._

 _.. " **I know why you don't look at me when I sleep with you,** " Ryn(?) Said as she and Nick traveled across plains on a world he couldn't recognize in a landspeeder that Nick also didn't recognize._

 _" **Really? Please tell.** " Nick replied, not wanting to really talk about it._

 _" **Why do you only see her? Contrary to whatever Corbyn might think, us Mandalorians do have feelings. And it's very upsetting that you can't get over Sariana. Don't you want to have someone like Corbyn and Beckha? Elliot and your sister? Tayla and Keyrinn even?!** " Nick couldn't just hear the girls' pain but feel it in the Force, making him remember again that the connection he felt to this other girl was stronger than the bond him and Sariana had felt._

 _" **Ryn, please. Despite how I act, I do feel our connection. And me not being over Sariana is on me, not you or anyone else. I don't see her when I look at you. I'm scared. Scared of losing anyone I let in like Sariana. I should have been able to save her. When I see that clone and Saria's father again, they will pay. I won't risk losing anyone to the Inquisition again.** " Nick stopped the speeder and leaned back, looking at the clouds rolling across the sky. He spoke to the young Mandalorian in her native tongue now. " **You being so Sith-damned gorgeous doesn't help the situation, either.** "_

 _Ryn blushed, not expecting Nick to actually acknowledge her in that way. " **Then why ignore it? Ignore me? Sariana was my friend too, and I understand not wanting something between us. Moving in on a friend's man? That's not honorable and would shame me if my people were still alive. But, Sariana is gone, as painful as that is to realize, and you can't let that ruin who you are.** "_

 _Nick's lips curved upward in a hinted smile. " **And who exactly am I, then?** "_

 _" **For starters, you're incredibly brave, and powerful in the Force. You're also incredibly dense at times, and other times you're a total idiot. You have a personality that causes people you befriend to trust you, almost instantly in some cases. You have the heart of a Mandalorian, really, complete with your sense of honor.**_

 _" **And you won my heart just like you first won Sariana's: By being yourself. You don't need to worry about me getting hurt, I can take care of myself better than she ever could. And I think I've proven to you that if you're ever in trouble, I come and help quicker than any of the others.** "_

 _" **You're right about that, you have proven you want to make sure I stay safe as much as I do for the rest of the crew. But, why do you not hesitate to come through for me? Other than that Mandalorian pride.** "_

 _" **I promised Sariana I would keep you safe. She.. She knew about the connection between you and I. She saw herself die, and I guess she saw you being how you have been in the year since. She told me that if anyone could make you happy again, it was going to be me.** "_

 _Nick was surprised. He hadn't known anything about that. " **I'm sorry, Keryne.** "_

 _" **Save it, Nicklas. You can apologize when you decide to stop brooding and do something.** " Nick laughed as she stuck her tongue out at him.._

 _.. Now they were sparring, Nick using his and Sariana's lightsabers as Keryne stood several steps away from him, her black and blue sabers twirling in her hands. Nick sent a bolt of force lightning at the Mandalorian, who held her darksaber out to absorb the attack, sending a force push at Nick in retaliation. Nick stood his ground before jumping, landing on top of Keryne, disarming her in midair. " **Ha! Got you!** "_

 _Keryne smirked playfully before Nick was flipped onto his back, the Mandalorian now bent over him, giggling. " **I think you have that backwards, love.** " She said, leaning down and kissing him._

 _" **Damnit, Ryn. How do you always do that?** " Nick asked, scowling playfully._

 _" **I'm Mandalorian, honey,** " Keryne replied in Mando'a. " **We know how to fight close quarters combat much better than some half-royal Corellian.** "_

 _Nick gaped at her, feigning hurt. " **You're royal, too. Literally, you are a legend just being alive.** " Now the woman looked hurt. " **But you're still my little royal Mandalorian. Can I get up now? As much as I like you on top.** "_

 _" **You punk. Come on then. We have a class to teach in an hour.** " She sauntered away, looking back at him from the doorway as he started getting up with a smile aimed right at Nick.._

 _.. Elliot shook his head as the group watched Keryne take control of a small assignment. " **Why are you so damned lucky, Nick?** "_

 _" **Why, whatever do you mean, Elliot?** "_

 _" **First, you met Sariana, who is to this day one of the most beautiful women we've both ever met, and that includes Laurana of course. Then, when we all were still just training to be Jedi, we rescue Keryne from the ruins of Mandalore, and you are the only one who can speak Mando'a here, which if anyone from the Inquisition knew, there would be more bounty hunters after at least you. Just that trait alone made her fall for you. Granted, with the circumstances between, I can understand. You're just really lucky when it comes to attracting beautiful women, all I'm saying.** " He chuckled at the end, causing Nick to shake his head.._

The meditation room in the temple came into focus, and Nick was shocked. Just what was going to come about? And if he found a way to change things, would he go through with changing the future, consequences be damned?

 _ **A/N** : This chapter was difficult for me. I finally started rewatching Rebels after stopping at the season 2 finale, and I realize that it's actually ended season three with at least one of the Ghost/Phoenix crew dying, but I haven't gotten there yet. I just thought that the implications for Sabine and Ezra being possibly together gave me the idea that what if they had a kid? So input new plot twists and I've officially fixed the timeline that was horribly skewered in the last chapter and created all brand new ones. Granted, I plan on having this series expand into its own saga, but I know I'm going past an Episode III for New Age. Anyway, broke the chapter record length again. Next chapter, I'm going to Focus on some of the Inquisition side, maybe bring a planet or two that hasn't been seen often into it._


	5. Plans of the Inquisition

**_Chapter Four_**

 _Plans of the Inquisition_

 _ **Three Months Later..**_

Tierra Orphon, otherwise known as First High Knight Tierra, sighed as she watched the scene currently happening in the hangar bay below her office. Below, there was a lesson in the powers of the Dark Side being taught by another of the High Knights, but Tierra never really did care for names.

Until she first saw Keyrinn Skywalker, or as he was known now as Keyrinn Yurano. Keeping his true family name a secret would help him become a powerful Sith warrior in the Inquisition. Or, that was what the Supreme Inquisitor said, but Tierra could see the struggle within the young man and, Sith forbid if she said it out loud, she felt sorry for him.

"With what my mind is setting me up to do, this can only end up going wrong." She told herself as she reviewed the newest set of calibration checks on the Supernova Cannon. According to the reports, the station was functioning, but there was still a few months before the weapon would be efficient enough to be of true use. "Have my personal shuttle waiting for me in an hour." Before waiting for an answer, Tierra exited the room, going to speak to the Supreme Inquisitor.

 _ **Three Days Later, Azure..**_

As Keyrinn Skywalker was lead out of the shuttle, his escort handed him a small data card full of credits and another with a message she had prepared on their trip to the mostly uninhabited world. "You aren't safe with the Inquisition. Those data cards have some money and a message you must have reach Master Jiang and his Jedi disciples. They can train you how you should be trained. The message, once sent, will reach them quickly enough, but it is how long it will take them to come get you. Use those credits wisely, keep enough until you get picked up. Understood?"

Keyrinn nodded. "Yes, ma'am. But, why are you helping me by doing this?"

Tierra thought back to a time when her life wasn't dictated by the Inquisition. "I owed a friend, a long time ago. That's all you need to know. The next time you see me, I will be your enemy, nothing more. Goodbye, Keyrinn." Goodbye, Benny. She thought as she walked back up the ramp and took off, leaving Keyrinn to find his way to the nearest settlement.

 _ **Taivas, One Standard Hour Later..**_

Nick stood by the outer door of the hangar bay, looking out over the Taivas canyons. The visions the Force had shown him since Laurana's arrival at the temple had been full of Keryne, the Mandalorian Jedi he seemed now destined to be with. "Is it a sign that my compulsion to learn whatever I could about the Mandalorians and their culture was preparing me to see that girl? Is a being's heart supposed to take the emotional strain losing the one you love most gives you?" He said, his voice just above a whisper. Suddenly, he had a flash of a town he had delivered provisions to on Azure, and a young man he didn't recognize but he sure could feel his presence. If they didn't get to the boy quick, the Inquisition could have a new weapon against them.

He rushed to the council chambers and was surprised to see the rest of the students present. "Umm.. Did I miss something?"

"No, Master Jiang just summoned us all here," Sariana replies, her voice worried. "Where have you been? I've barely seen you the last three days."

"I know. I've been.. Preoccupied, that's all. Master Jiang, I had a vision just now. A boy, strong in the Force, on Azure. And also I think there's someone on Mandalore who needs our help, as well." He said, scared of what going to Mandalore might mean for the rest of their little family. And he was only avoiding telling Sariana anything about his recent visions because he didn't want to endanger her life or their relationship. "And do you know where my mother is?" The last two and a half months, Dreeana had made Taivas her personal base of operations.

"You already know about the other Skywalker? Then its good you six were all going. I will take Mandalore."

"No. It has to be us. She's expecting a group with someone who speaks Mando'a."

"No one speaks Mando'a anymore," Beckha pointed out. "Not with the Mandalorians extinct as of seven or eight years ago."

"That's not true, actually. I speak Mando'a," The assembled teens all gawked at Nick except for Elliot. "I learned all about their culture when I was little. I found it pretty cool. So I learned the language so I could speak to a Mandalorian more about the culture. But then the Inquisition murdered them all just so there couldn't be a faction of warriors they might not be able to control."

Master Jiang nodded. "Alright, but the Skywalker boy is your first priority. His power may mean the well-being of the Galaxy."

"Yes, master. But then what are we other powerful young Jedi? Chopped tauntaun?"

"Just go. And your mother is in her study. You take off within the hour." Nodding, Nick rushed to find his mother. He couldn't talk to Sariana or any of the young Jedi. They were too close to Sariana as well as him.

"Mother? Can I speak with you in private for a moment?" Nick asked as he entered the room that served as his mother's study.

Dreeana could see the distress on her sons face. "Of course, Nick. What troubles you so?"

"Since we brought Laurana back here from Bespin three months ago, I've been having more and more Force visions. I'm scared of what they foretell, but I can't speak of them with Sariana or Laurana, so I thought maybe I could get your input on them?"

"Please. I'd be happy to have a chance to give my children advice. What are these visions telling you? What are you seeing?"

"I'm seeing a Mandalorian girl, most likely our age, and she's been a driving force in the visions. But, it seems her and I share a similar connection to each other as I have now with Sariana. But, that's also part of why I can't tell her about them. In most of these visions, Sariana is gone from us. I don't know whether she's dead or just not with us here. And it almost destroys me, if it wasn't for the Mandalorian girl." Nick was lying to his mother about not knowing Sariana's fate, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Well she sounds lovely." Dreeana joked, poking at Nick with the end of one of her pens.

"She would, since I know the importance of her standing, being the last Mandalorian alive. But the point is, we're going to Mandalore, leaving in less than an hour. I'm just scared about what might happen because of _two_ beautiful women not only around me as a teenage boy, but who are both interested in dating me. This can't end well, can it?"

Dreeana sighed. "It seems that you're seeing things far in the future, Nick. That being said, you can't worry yourself so much. Life happens, the Force just shows you how in the form of your visions. Just live life and be happy, Nick. As a mother, that's all I want for you."

Nick smiled, chuckling. "Alright, I guess that's fair. I just don't.. I don't want to mess anything else up, that's all. But we're only human, we all make mistakes, right?"

"Yes, we all do. Now go, rescue this gorgeous Mandalorian of yours. Just don't sacrifice the happiness you have for something that may be better just because the chance is in front of you. Promise me, Nick. Anything you do until the time in your visions, you can't break Sariana's heart. That girl has been through too much in her life."

"I promise, mom. I won't do anything truly idiotic to hurt Sariana. You just want to see if this other girl is worthy of me, because you don't know them yet." Dreeana gave him a look. "Hey, Sariana can handle herself, she's just as strong as Laurana. Thanks again, mother. See you when we get back." He called back as he left the room to begin their trip to Azure and then nearby Mandalore.

 _ **Mandalore, Ruins..**_

Keryne lifted her head as she refocused on her current surroundings. She had chosen these ruins to stay out of the weather, and because she could feel the Force in the remaining stone walls. Hours earlier, she had decided to sit and meditate to keep her mind off of her eventual rescue from the dying world. But, every time she closed her eyes and felt herself connect to the Force, she saw more and more of a man she had never met, but she could tell he was a Jedi who knew her native language, for whatever reason.

Some of her visions were purely platonic, especially since he seemed to have a significant other. Others didn't have the girl, but the boy would seem depressed and any attempt Keryne made at getting him to open up wouldn't work. Yet others still she knew something had happened and she found her vision-self kissing the man among other things. Truth be told, she had never really been trained about Force visions, so the many different events scared her a bit. _How do I know which are truly meant to be? How do I know what to do, when the time comes? And when the hell are these Jedi coming to get me?! It's been three months._ She sighed, thinking to herself.

She suddenly picked her head up, looking towards the sky as she felt a large concentration of Force energy. "They should be here soon, then. It's about time."

 _ **Azure, Unknown Village, Several Hours Later..**_

Keyrinn sat at a small eatery, or what passed as one on this backwater world, chewing on some sort of pastry. He could sense a group of powerful Force-users coming towards the planet, most likely the crew sent to pick him up. But, he also felt a second signature incoming from another direction, but what confused him was that it felt exactly like one of the group.

 _ **Azure, Eastern Space..**_

The shuttle flew casually towards the watery planet. She had her mission, and she didn't plan on failing her master like the _other_ had. She knew about the process that created her, and she knew about the reasons why she had been made in the first place. Now, she was the thirteenth High Knight. She would kill her brother, her original and all their little Jedi friends. Her master needed them out of the way before he could rule the Galaxy under one banner: that of the Inquisition. And no one, not her brother, not the original Laurana, and most definitely not the daughter of her master, would stop her. Looking back in the mirror, the Sith clone of Laurana pounded her fist on the durasteel sink, her yellow eyes glaring dangerously at the reflection she knew wasn't the only one in the galaxy. "Soon, I will be the only Laurana Nekron!" She declared, turning away to put on her battle gear.

 _ **Azure, One Standard Hour Later..**_

Corbyn was the first one down the ramp. "I've heard very few things about this world, you know. Not even the Inquisition's High Archives have much on Azure."

"Not surprising, since Azure is barely a vacation or hiding spot. Time to split up, guys. Search the village for the target and get them to the ship if he's found. I have a very bad feeling about this little rescue op."

Nodding, the group split up into groups. Nick and Sariana, Corbyn and Beckha and Laurana and Elliot. The six walked in different directions, making their way around the small village. Surprisingly, it was harder to pinpoint their target in a small yet strangely densely-populated village. Nick felt an aura of what he could only think of as evil as Sariana and him tried to follow the powerful and elusive Force signature.

An hour later, or as close as they could tell, the six met back at the village center. "How hard can it really be to find one person? There's only about two hundred or so here in town."

"Maybe they don't want to be found." Beckha said.

Nick shook his head. "No, that's not it. There's a dark presence around us as well as the guy we're looking for. The question is why the dark one is hiding themselves?" Suddenly, Nick was thrown into the side of the nearest hut by a Force push, whoever used their abilities to hold Nick in place.

A figure clad in black Sith robes stormed up to Nick, igniting a crimson lightsaber and holding it up to his throat. "I'm right here, Nicklas." Came Laurana's voice.

Nick looked to his sister and shook his head. "You're not Laurana. I _saved_ Laura from becoming like you. Does Inquisitor Jarell always make obedient clones of the Force-sensitives he can't otherwise keep in line?"

"I am what I was _meant_ to be!" Snapped the clone Laurana, pulling her hood off. She looked back at the group and sneered at the real Laurana. "And I will kill you and that pathetic excuse for myself to make that known."

"Well, good luck with that, because I'm not going to do anything about you. Someone else already has that job."

"You dare to mock me! Give me a fucking reason not to cut your head off right fucking now."

"If I did, you'd never realize that that's what you're trying to do. Right, babe?" Nick asked as Sariana came in with a kick delivered to the clone's chest, making her stagger backwards and let Nick drop to the ground.

Both Jedi activated their lightsabers and engaged the clone, deflecting more attacks than delivering them. Sariana blocked one strike and locked the clone's wrists so Nick could get a clean move in, slicing a thin cut on the second Laurana's shoulder. The clone looked at Sariana. "As if my family abandoning me wasn't enough, the only friend I ever had decided to turn against me as well."

"The Laurana I've known and loved as a sister is standing right over there, and no amount of stalling will get you anywhere. Nick, let's send this one someplace fun." Nick only smiled as the couple used their powers together, sending the clone far away from the village so she wouldn't he able to easily track them. One of the people who had stopped to watch the fight stepped towards the young Jedi, brandishing his own lightsaber.

"Thank you for coming to pick me up. Tierra said it wouldn't take long to get me, but I didn't know anything about that monstrously malevolent High Knight." Somehow, hearing the High Knight's name didn't seem off to the group, as they were just happy to survived the unexpected enemy's attack.

"Its no problem, you must be the other Skywalker heir. Come on. As much as I'd love to stay and chat, we have things to do that we might as well not put off for another day."

"What makes this person on Mandalore so important to you?" Sariana asked. "Aren't you surprised at all that a clone of your sister just tried to attack and kill you?"

"Of course I am, but I saw it coming when my visions hadn't changed after Laurana was brought to Taivas. The ones of you and I fighting the Supreme Inquisitor." Sariana looked down. "I don't mean anything by being rude, Saria. I've had so many visions of the future, it scares me. I don't like being the one who knows so much about all our futures and not being able to say anything because of events changing and what that could mean. I hate being distant from you, you know I love you, Sariana. Just, please, let us get today over with?"

"Alright, Nick. I trust you. Just promise me if you see anything you really feel the need to change, I'll be the first you tell the plan to?"

Nick smiled, knowing even then he couldn't tell her that he had learned the details of Sariana's death and wanted nothing more than to stop it from happening. But, that also went against his better judgment, knowing that stopping someone from dying would only bring someone else to death's door. The real problem was, Sariana was supposed to die in only one more month. Nodding to her, he lead the group back to the Force Shadow.

Once on the ship, Sariana found Nick again as the ship began its flight to the nearby Mandalore. "You know, you never answered my question." She told him, hands on her hips. "About this person we're supposed to find on Mandalore. What makes them so important that you hide things from everyone who wants to help you?"

Nick froze. What was he supposed to say? _Hey, Sariana, this girl on Mandalore is also going to take the place of my girlfriend after you die in almost a month's time?_ No, that would destroy her. "She's important to our Jedi order, that's all. I've seen a lot of events that she helps the rest of us out of."

Sariana didn't look completely convinced. "A fourth girl, huh? Is there.. _Was_ there something between you both? In your visions?"

"No, Saria, I promise. She's just an integral part of the team in the future." It hurt Nick that he had to lie about things like this, especially to Sariana. But, while his words were more lie than truth, he was being truthful about the new girl's importance. "When we get back to the temple, I'm going to take you off-world again for a nice date, alright? Get both of our minds off of things."

Sariana smiled, glad Nick was at least making plans. "Okay. That sounds good. Come here for a second." Nick smirked at her as he walked up to her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. "You know, you take on too much of the responsibility for all of us. You have to slow yourself down, Nick, before you burn yourself out. I don't know what I'd do without you. That day on Utupau, as busy as these last four months have been, was the best day of my life, all because I met you."

Nick chuckled. "I know, Saria, that day changed me, too. And you're right, I need to slow down. These visions have been killing my resolve lately, that's all. I know we can handle whatever comes at us, but I just want to make sure we're all safe. Like the Laurana clone. When I realized Laura was with us and not going anywhere, but I was still getting the visions of myself almost being killed by her, I figured your father had done something along the lines of a clone."

Sariana froze when he said 'her father'. She hadn't told him about that, still after almost four months. "How did you.. I never told you I knew who my father was."

Nick cursed. She hadn't told him yet. This was what he had wanted to avoid. "I saw you telling me about it in a vision. I think you were going to in a couple of days. I've been saying my visions are becoming overwhelming. I see so much of the future that I can't just enjoy the present."

"Don't worry, Nick. We'll figure it all out together. I won't let you go through this alone. Maybe you should try to get some sleep while we go to Mandalore? I'll come get you when we're entering the atmosphere." Sariana could hear the fear in his voice and couldn't argue about keeping secrets from her. He needed to really relax, before Nick snapped.

"Yeah. Maybe I will. Thank you, Sariana. The time I spend with you will always be precious to me, just remember that, alright?" Sariana nodded, smiling as she kissed him.

"And everything I do is to make sure we all stay safe, as much as I can at least." Nick smiled as he kissed her back before turning back towards where his room was. Because Sariana was always right, and he definitely needed to relax.

Sariana made her way to the cockpit. "Everything alright with brother dear?" Laurana joked, knowing just as well as anyone that something was really stressing Nick.

"For now. He's not in his normal mindset. He says his visions have been so frequent that he can't focus on the present as he wants to avoid as much conflict as possible."

"He's gotta stop being so damned lucky." Elliot said. "Finding a girl as gorgeous as you who's interested in him, no offense Laura. Then being the obviously more adept at using our abilities, having an awesome lightsaber, and always getting visions now? He's going to break down when he tries stopping something that he knows he can't. And Nick's hiding whatever he knows? He probably already saw one of us dying and now he's hiding in himself to make sure no one dies by knowing what's already foretold."

"Why are you always so cynical about your best friend?" Laurana asked her boyfriend.

"Because he may be smart, but he can be a real idiot just as much. He apparently knew our next move before any of the rest of us. How far into the future has he been seeing lately? He's been focusing on himself the past three months. He knew of an evil clone of you, Laura, and said nothing to us about it. I, for one, would have liked to have been warned _before_ my girlfriend tried to kill me."

"Elliot's got a point, mates." Corbyn said. "Nick knows too much and he doesn't want to talk about it. I can understand why, but we all know he needs to slow down and relax. If nothing else, I'll put him and Sariana on my ship and let them take it wherever they want. As long as you're not seen in Trandoshan space."

"Thanks, Corbyn, but Nick already told me he's taking me out after we get back home. He just needs to learn that he has to live life and not let knowing the future get in his way. Whatever happens, we'll all be there for him." With nods all around, the crew continued with their business.

 _ **Mandalore Surface, About Four Standard Hours Later..**_

"Alright, Nick. You lead us to a planet that's supposed to be uninhabited now, looking for the sole survivor of the Mandalorian Purge, in the middle of the worst dust storm I've ever witnessed." Elliot said, the sandstorm goggles covering his eyes. "This better be fucking worth having sand everywhere."

"Don't worry. She'll have seen the ship come in for landing, or felt us through the Force, by now. Actually, I think I see something walking through the storm."

True enough, a figure walked closer to the group through the dust storm. It stopped, and Nick swore their gaze was locked on him, proven right as a set of Mandalorian armor walked up to him and spoke in Mando'a. "You finally came."

"We had to make a second stop on our way here. Come aboard, its better than out in this storm." Nick turned around, answering her in the Mandalorian language. As the ramp opened, he turned his head back to her. "And I'm sorry I didn't know you were stranded here sooner, or I would have gotten you then."

Keryne followed the rest of the group into the ship and stopped with them as the other all shed their protective clothing. Reaching to the sides of her helmet, she let her somewhat short dark purple-blue hair loose. She locked her electric purple eyes at Nick. "Its about time you showed up," She said in Mando'a. "I expected you all a couple months ago, to be honest."

"Yes, well. Oh, and I'm the only one who speaks Mando'a, so please try to stay speaking basic with the group. With me, alone, its okay. We may need to speak later."

"Will do, captain. Oh, I almost forgot. Its nice to meet you all, and I apologize for making you come out to this shell of a world just to get me," The Mandalorian girl said, speaking in Basic. "My name is Keryne Bridger-Wren, last Mandalorian and I guess now head of Clan Wren."

"Clan Wren? As is Phoenix Squadron Sabine Wren?" Sariana asked, noticing how Keryne kept glancing over at Nick.

"Yeah, she was my grandmother. I inherited the darksaber from her, and my grandfather's lightsaber as well."

"Your grandfather was a Jedi? I thought that went against everything Mandalorians stood for?" Elliot questioned.

"Yes, well with everything they both did as part of Phoenix Squadron, my people were more understanding with their love. So, off to Taivas?" This question caused Nick to look at her, surprise evident on his face.

"How do you know that's where base is?" He asked her.

"Honey, you're not the only one seeing our future," Keryne said in Mando'a, then switched back to Basic. "Its amazing how much information you can find out by analyzing visions."

Nick groaned. Of course she was having visions of the future as well, it reminded him of the shared visions him and Sariana had when they had first met. Nick left the bay to go make sure the ship was good for takeoff. Seeing him leave, Sariana motioned to follow him, but stopped herself. Nick was avoiding her questions, so she would just have to ask the possible source of Nick's avoidance: Keryne.

Sariana waited until the others had all left, leaving her with the young Mandalorian. "I know why you're so worried." Keryne said, sitting on one of the seats on the sides of the cargo bay.

"Really? And how would some lonely little Mandalorian know so much about me?"

"Because of the things we have in common. Nick isn't hiding anything from you, he's just adamant about not wanting things to pass."

"Like what? What is so bad that he can't even talk to his girlfriend about it?" Sariana crossed her arms.

"Things that he'd kill me if he knew I told you. All I can tell you, is to make sure he enjoys the moment. There's a year of time he loses because of you and what the future has planned, and as a friend, I don't want to see him upset."

""Be that as it may, I don't know whether I trust your word or not. Whatever Nick may have said about you, I know he's still hiding something from me. And I'll eventually get it out of him."

"Unfortunately, beautiful, _I_ will be the one to tell you about that. Just gotta have patience. For now." Keryne walked out of the room, turning towards the girls' quarters aboard the ship as if she knew where she was going. Sariana stood where she was, unsure of what to make of Keryne's words.

 _ **The Next Standard Day..**_

Nick opened his eyes, finding Keryne in the doorway of his personal quarters. "Mind if I come in?" She asked in Mando'a.

"Nothing's stopping you. Something on your mind?" He asked back.

"Something like that. You know there's nothing you can do to stop it, right? Sariana _will_ fall at the hands of your evil sister aboard the Supernova Cannon. Its the only event I've seen that never deviates from the original chain of events."

"I know that, and I would appreciate it if you didn't hold that against me. Whether or not I go through the year-long grieving is my choice."

"I know. I just want you to be aware that if you thought me being as forward as I was in whatever you saw of us, I'll be twice as determined."

"How far _have_ you seen into the future? Rough guess."

"I'm not completely sure. Probably about three to five years, maybe more. I've seen some of the battles we fight before Supernova, a lot of the time between that and Jarell's counterstrike, and even more about you personally."

"Well, you seem to be a big part of my life after Supernova, even if Sariana doesn't know it."

"She's suspicious, though. I guess she hasn't had the vision about me telling her that yet."

"I'd think not. She had no idea who were were when I mentioned we needed to come get you."

"Well, she was decidedly chill when she found out, but still. You're really worried about losing her, huh?"

Nick sighed. "Sariana has been with us since we first found out about being Jedi. Its only been a few months but these days despite the visions I can't see myself without her. Knowing the other interested party will be around now only makes me fear the future more."

"I understand. Its hard losing someone you love. And I hope you'll be able to see that I don't want to replace her. In the time I get to know you, I'm sure that I want to be with you because of the love we will share. I have visions I'd rather not come to pass, either you know."

"Like what? What's so bad for you to not want it happening?"

"All I'll say about it is I'm not ready. Thanks for talking, Nick. Try not to shut least of all me out when everything starts going to hell."

"No promises. I'm a right stubborn bastard when I want to be."

"Well, honey, at least talking to me will help you if you need it."

"I know. Thanks, Keryne. And stop calling me honey. We aren't together now, and for some time we won't be."

"Got it. Later, Nick." Keryne left the doorway as the door slid closed behind her. Nick sighed.

"Why is my life difficult? One truly peaceful day, is that too much to ask for?" He asked himself as he fiddled with a few devices he had taken out of storage to try and distract himself from the possible catfight that was sure to happen.

Surprisingly, the rest of the return trip to Taivas went in relative peace, except for Keryne and Sariana seemingly butting heads over hours of holotable games. Upon returning to the temple, Nick went to find Master Jiang while the others helped Keryne settle in. He found the elder Jedi in the council chambers, as seemed normal these days. "Any news from our possible allies?" He asked his mentor.

"The Ssi-ruuk have no love for anyone, but they are considering to help the Opposition. How did your run to Azure and Mandalore pan out?"

"Both newest members of our Gray Jedi order are now being settled in. Master Jiang, when you see something you know you can't change, but everything you feel tells you to stop it, how do you make the right choice?"

"Hmm?" Jiang said, looking at quite possibly his best student. "What brought this on? You usually don't worry so much about your visions."

"Yes, master, I.. I know that. But, since Laurana arrived, there are visions that have affected my ability to be an effective leader to my team. Like on Azure. We encountered a Sith clone of Laurana. And there's other visions that cut me deeply."

Jiang nodded thoughtfully, sighing. "You've seen it too, then? Sariana's death aboard the Supernova Cannon?"

Nick narrowed his eyes. "Yes, I have. Over and over these last three months. Sariana is the closest friend I have, even without us dating. I want to tell her, but.."

"You don't want saving her to endanger your other friends. I know how you feel, young one. Where there is death, there is always death, as my own master once said to me. It takes courage to live with loss such as a loved one, Nick. And from what I know about you, you have more courage than even Jedi I have fought with before the Purges. This isn't about losing her, though, is it? Not really."

Nick chuckled. Of course Jiang knew more than it seemed. "No, not completely. I don't know what to do about Keryne, the Mandalorian we saved. So much of my future has her, and I know there's something between us. I just feel that it's betraying Sariana and her memory by being with her. Especially knowing that despite the two butting heads over me, they become close friends."

Fyaruk put a hand on the young man's shoulder. "Loss is something everyone deals with, Nicklas. We all deal with it differently, and I trust you'll make the right choices. Just know you aren't the only one who wished Sariana could be saved."

"Can't we go ask the cloners? I mean, I know they side with the Inquisition, but I'd use every credit I have to keep her around if its possible. I don't think I've known her long enough."

"As useful as that could be, it wouldn't be the same, just as the clone of Laurana is vastly different from our own. One thing at a time, Nick. Just stay focused. Now, is there anything more this old Jedi can do for you?"

"There was one thing. I told Saria I would take her somewhere for us to relax for a day, try to get my mind off of things and show her that no matter what happens, I'll always remember her and how happy she's made me."

"Go ahead. Even if you all are still technically padawans, I can't stop you as you are all adults. You have two standard days, use them wisely. I hear Zonama Sekot is in the area for a month or so. You have something you need there as well, don't you? And the planet is always bathed in gorgeous weather."

"Yeah, that sounds right. Thank you, master. I hope we still have many months at least before you leave us as well."

"We shall see. The future isn't always set in stone as we may think. But, I have seen quite a bit in the future that I would prefer not to miss," Jiang winked at Nicvk. "Oh, and Pyrell asked for you. Should be in his workshop." Nodding, Nick left the elder Jedi in peace. Jiang smiled as Nick left the council chambers. "You'll figure it out. Hopefully what happens next doesn't surprise you too much."

Thirty minutes or so later, Nick was on his way to Pyrell's workshop two levels below the barracks wings. Entering the cluttered area, he banged on the skull of a dismantled droid. "You asked to see me?" He laughed out as the older Zeltron jumped.

"Blast it, Nick! You could have blown up half the temple!"

"Would be your fault. I told you not to play with explosives while you stay here. Now what did you need me for? I have two days of leave I'd like to get to."

"Rush me, then. Well, all of the ships the Opposition have brought for some of the same upgrades yours and Corbyn's ships have are complete, but I ran into an anomaly with the hyperspace generator I've been developing."

"Don't tell me that. What kind of anomaly?"

"No clue, but I'll keep working on it and get back to you when I know more. Now, shoo. This thermo detonator won't finish designing itself. Oh, and Nick?" Nick turned back towards him from the doorway. "Thank you for this opportunity. If we all survive this war, I'll make it up to you."

"Thanks, Pyrell. But, you helping us is all I need. Whatever others may say, you have a truly courageous heart." With that, Nick left to get the ship ready, as Sariana was no doubt already onboard.

Entering the hangar bay, he was stopped by Keryne. "Yes, princess?" He asked her in Mando'a.

"Don't. You know how I feel about that. But, I had a quick question." Seeing Nick nod his head, the young Mandalorian continued. "Have you seen the moment where we first get together? It seems to be the only event I haven't seen."

"No, I don't think I have, either. I'm sorry I can't really talk right now. I got permission to take Sariana away from all the headaches of Jedi daily life for a bit."

"Oh. Yeah, that's cool. Go then. You two need each other," Keryne turned with a smile on her fascde that his the rest of her statement. _Just like I need you.._

Soon, Nick and Sariana were flying out of the atmosphere of Taivas, heading towards the coordinates for the living planet, Zonama Sekot. Nick hadn't told Sariana where they were going, instead telling her to get some rest and that it was a surprise.

Sariana lay in bed, trying to rest as she tossed and turned because of the worst Force vision she had ever had..

 _She was on the Supernova Cannon, along with the others. They were all deflecting blaster bolts and lightsaber strikes as the many lackeys of the Inquisition surrounded them on all sides. Nick saw his evil younger sister and jumped out of the group, followed by Sariana and Keryne, who nodded at Sariana as the three dueled the Sith clone. Nick whispered to her as they deflected Laurana's attacks. " **Never forget I love you, whatever happens here.** "_

 _Sariana nodded. " **Of course, and the same to you.** " Laurana yanked Sariana out of the group, using a Force push to send her down to a catwalk about fifteen feet below the one she'd been knocked from. Her vision was hazy as she saw the other two keep battling new troopers that had appeared as the clone of her best friend dropped to the catwalk she was now on. " **It's about time I get you alone, Saria.** " The clone sneered._

 _" **Don't get things twisted. You aren't my best friend. You're just a cheap copy my father created because the real Laurana chose family over power.** "_

 _" **No,**_ **I** _ **am the real Laurana, and I'll prove it by killing you here and now.** " The clone's lightsaber flashed in front of Sariana, dangerously close as she bent backward to avoid it._

 _Laurana swung again and again, drawing Sariana to her knees. " **Not so tough without my brother here to save you, are you?** "_

 _" **I've accepted what has to happen here, for the good of the galaxy. The Inquisition won't win.** " Sariana stayed calm, sending her feelings and thoughts to Nick. _I love you, Nick. Always.

 _The clone took her moment as weakness and ran Sariana through with her crimson lightsaber. As Sariana's body collapsed, Keryne appeared and sent Laurana's evil twin flying through the numerous catwalks as the Mandalorian knelt down next to her. " **Shit. Sariana, stay with me!** " She begged the dying girl._

 _Sariana coughed up blood, shaking her head. " **It's alright, Keryne. I know.. About you and Nick,** " The surprise was evident on Keryne's face. " **I know you can keep him happy. And.. Out of his own head. Don't let him stay depressed, please. He's had months to deal with the fact I would die today. Get him off of here safely, Nick needs you.** " Keryne nodded, wiping a tear from her eye._

 _" **I will. Nick will be safe. I'll miss you, Saria.** "_

 _" **Me too, Ryn.** " She coughed up more blood, feeling the last of her life ebb away. " **As much as I hated you, especially after finding out, you've been a better friend than I deserve.** "_

 _" **That was jealousy talking. I envied you, wanted to be more like you.** "_

 _" **Don't feel that way. Nick loves you how you are. Now go, before Nick gets himself into more trouble before he finds a way to blow the main reactor. May the Force be with you all.** " Sariana's eyes became glassy as the girl passed away, making Keryne pick her body up._

 _" **I'll get Nick, but you're not being left here. We'll take you back home and give you a farewell fit for a Jedi.** " Using her jetpack, Keryne flew the whole way back to the ship, leaving the body of her friend in the cargo bay as she rushed back out to help the others.._

 _.. The ghostly form watched Nick as he sat in silence, tinkering with some piece of machinery. " **This better not be what you've been doing since Supernova when you should be out there, fighting the Inquisition.** "_

 _Nick froze as he turned and faced Sariana's ghost. " **Saria? I didn't think you'd be able to even come back.** " He said in disbelief._

 _" **I had to, Nick. I met your grandfather, he told me you've been in this slump since I died. I know we were in love, but I told you not to get hung up on me. And I told Keryne to go for it, I've seen a lot of the future now that I'm dead, and the only regret I have is not having done half of what I've seen.** "_

 _Nick sighed, looking down. " **I just can't bring myself to love her. I may want to, but I want you back, Saria. First love, you never forget it and I don't want that fact to ruin what Keryne and I potentially have.** "_

 _" **For Sith's sake, go to her! I told her it was okay when I died, now please go be happy. You're not gonna like what happens next. Happiness is the way to help you through the coming months.** "_

 _Nick nodded, chuckling. " **Thanks, Saria. I'm sorry there was nothing I could do to save you that day. We all miss you.** "_

 _The ghost smiled. " **I know, I miss everyone, too. Goodbye, my love. Stay safe.** " The scene faded as did Sariana's ghost.._

Sariana bolted upright, the revelations of the vision hitting her harder than she thought they ever would. Fighting back tears, she went to find Nick. He was still in e cockpit when she entered. "Hey, Saria.." Nick looked and saw the look she was giving him. "Oh no. What did you see?" He asked, fearful of the answer.

"I think you know full well what I just saw." Nick flinched at her tone.

"I see. You saw Supernova, then?" Sariana just nodded. "I couldn't tell you, Saria. We learned when we saved Laurana that not everything we see can be changed."

"I.. I know. I'm not mad at you. I just think you could have told me. Now that I've seen that day, I know what else you're keeping from me, and I realize this trip is to spend some good time together before we're split apart. It hurts, knowing the life I wanted to have with you won't happen because of whatever we fucked up to cause my death being fixed."

"Yeah, that's beyond true. Can we let this trip be a happy time? We don't know how many more times we'll have like this left."

"Yes. I'd like that very much. So, you really weren't going to tell me that you and Keryne had something?"

"And risk you cutting _my_ head off? No, thank you." Nick laughed, Sariana rolling her eyes as the couple continued their trip to Zonama Sekot.

 _ **Back on Taivas..**_

Keryne stood in the training room, several dismantled training droids smoking on the ground around her as Laurana walked in. "I know about you and Nick."

"There's nothing between your brother and I." Keryne said, not trying to cause any problems among her new friends.

"Nick kept me safe, as much as he could, when we were kids. Now, I want to make sure he stays happy, and I've seen the day at Supernova, as well. Nick has seen much more, I bet, but I know about Sariana. And about you bringing her body back to the ship. It means a lot to me that you care for my brother, and to be honest I've seen you keeping him happy, even in some bad times. I've also seen little Saria.."

That caught Keryne by surprise. "Wait, _little_ Saria? What are you talking about?" The young Mandalorian asked Laurana.

"So there _is_ something you and him are unaware of. Good, then I can be the one not surprised when it happens." Laurana laughed as she turned to leave the room. "Oh, and if you need someone to spar against, try one of us instead of the training droids. They turn out to be more fragile."

Keryne stood there, floored by Laurana's words. She had seen something neither her nor Nick had? And how many different meanings could that statement have meant? "Damn it!" She cursed in Mando'a.

Meanwhile, Corbyn and Beckha were on Corbyn's ship, trying to salvage the droid he had told her about months before. Until now, they had been busy training, but Master Jiang had told them training was mainly on hold until Nick and Sariana got back from wherever they had gone. "Corbyn? What do you think Nick knows that we don't?"

The Nubian shrugged. "Hard to tell with Nick, really. He's obviously the most powerful of us all, so I chalk it up to his power showing too much and that's been affecting him. It's good him and Sariana got some time away from here. They may be together, but since they first met they've been caught up in this war, no time to really get to know each other or anything. Why? Scared he saw us all die?"

"A little. I just don't want us all torn apart by all this."

"We won't. Nick may not always know what he's doing, but he's smart enough to get us through it. Remember the raid on Vader's castle on Mustafar?"

"Complete waste of time and heavily guarded by the Imperial Remnant. What the hell caused him to even want to go?"

"Sariana's idea, actually. Vader is her grandfather or something, and he mentioned to her there might be something left there that could help. But, the Inquisition apparently got there first." He shrugged again as Beckha tried to turn the droid on, which backfired and instead almost blew them both up. As the smoke cleared, they both laughed.

 _ **Star Destroyer**_ **Bane** _ **..**_

Laurana knelt in front of Garruf Jarell, not looking at him. "You have failed me, Laurana."

"I beg your mercy, master. They knew I was coming. I am at fault for not being readily prepared."

"Yes, you are at fault. But, no matter. Soon, those Jedi will wish they had never crossed me. Go and rest. I will call for you when I need you again."

"Yes, my master." The evil Laurana left the room.

Garruf scratched his chin in thought. One more month, and those fools will all perish."

 _ **A/N:**_ _Two chapters in twenty-four hours. If anyone really cares, Happy Easter! I feel I've gone further down the rabbit hole than I initially wanted, but now I think I'm getting back on track. The main plot is almost finished, surprisingly. At least, the initial story I planned from the groups first Force visions. Which means after the hopefully three-part next arc, most likely only going to be two, I'll have a new arc of more likely filler before I go and close this story and start on Part II of my New Age saga. As always, I hope someone at least leave me some criticism. Writing without any at all makes me lose focus, although amazingly I've kept it up with this story. Hell, maybe I'll just turn this into the entirety of the NA saga instead, I don't know. Next chapter will either be more fluff and filler before the showdown at Supernova Cannon, or the start of the Opposition's assault on the fatally destructive Inquisition base. Until next chapter, May the Force be with you._


	6. Countdown to the End I (Voxyn Squadron)

_**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. I wasn't sure what the next step was after this, so I delayed posting. Was also working on my Jurassic World story, which is now coming along nicely. One more thing, this story isn't ending with the disabling or destruction of Supernova, which is still fast approaching our heroes. Although it will probably be considered the closing chapter(s) of Act Two._

 _ **Chapter Five**_

 _Countdown to Supernova, Pt. One_

 _Or, Voxyn Squadron_

 _ **Two Standard Days Later..**_

Nick and Sariana had just returned from their trip to the living planet, Zonama Sekot. Nick had, of course, picked up some armor that was supposed to be able to stop lightsabers from cutting through, wanting to make sure if he needed it that he had it. Walking into the training room, the other five older teenagers looked in their direction and smiled, seeing the two of them smiling themselves.

"Its about time. How was the trip?" Laurana asked Sariana, hugging her best friend.

"It was great," Sariana said as she leaned in and kissed Nick before turning back to Laurana. "But we have a raid to get to. Come on, Voxyn Squadron!"

Everyone looked to Nick for whatever answers he may have. "We got a distress call from Opposition soldiers at the Inquisition base on Abregado-Rae. Apparently, some of my mother's best soldiers met with more resistance than they thought. They also said there was a group of young children, about the twins' age or younger. The commander in charge said the kids are Force-sensitive. We're on a rescue mission. Corbyn, your ship is coming with. Take Elliot as your copilot, I can handle the Shadow on my own."

"Got it, mate. But, what the hell did Sariana mean by Voxyn Squadron?"

"Oh, we have a call sign for missions now, something I figured we needed or the Inquisition would know all our names, which is surprising they don't, seeing as they have an evil clone of Laurana. That's not important, everyone get ready and board the ships. We're not losing any more like Iego." He turned back to reengage the engine of his ship as Keryne, and Keyrinn boarded the Shadow, Laurana and Beckha choosing to fly with their own significant others.

Keryne found Nick alone in the cockpit. "Are you on Spice?" She asked in Mando'a, surprised at Nick's sudden change of attitude.

"No, just had a nice couple of days." He sighed, smiling at the memory. "She knows. About us, her death aboard Supernova. She told me, before we left Zonama Sekot, that until we get there, she wanted to be out there fighting her father to her last breath, and alongside those she calls family. She may want to talk to you as well. But, hold off on that for now. When Corbyn gets that excuse for a yacht off the ground, I'm going to go over the information we have."

Keryne nodded. "Alright, that may explain one of those couple of visions, then, at least partially. She wasn't upset about, you know, hiding you knew about her death?"

"She was, but more because she would have had us out there, trying to make a difference sooner. And she understood why I chose to hide it from her. Sariana also told me you called her beautiful the other day," This caused Keryne to stagger where she stood. "Anything you'd like to tell me?" He asked her, amused.

"No. Its not like I'm attracted to Sariana or anything." Keryne blushed, trying to sound confident in her answer.

" _Ha! I knew it!_ " Came Sariana's voice over the intercom.

"Saria, shush. Let her explain herself. Sorry, Ryn." Nick chuckled, turning the intercom switch fully off.

"How'd she understand me? I'm speaking Mando'a."

"My ship has a quirk in the intercom system. See, Pyrell installed it and plugged in a protocol droid CPU, so now the intercom translates. Sometimes it doesn't work, though. Been trying to work that wrinkle out for a while. Anyway, you were saying?"

"Alright, I'm bisexual, okay? Sariana's very beautiful, as is your sister and Beckha. Its a problem for me, I've never been able to choose between the two sexes." Keryne answered shyly.

Nick laughed. "It's fine, Keryne. I'm sure Sariana is flattered. Alright, wings up in five, make sure she's alright for me?" Nodding uncertainly, Keryne left the cockpit to find Sariana.

Sariana was found in the armory down in the starboard cargo bay, fiddling with what looked like some jumpsuits. "What are you doing?" Keryne asked, surprising the other girl.

"Jeez! Sithspawn, Keryne, don't do that. I'm making sure these stealth suits have functioning cloaking mechanisms. That reminds me, that armor you have. Does it cloak? Cuz we have extra laying around, apparently. Nick apparently has enough respect with some pirates who give him some spare items from time to time."

"Um, well no, it doesn't. Is it hard to install the mechanism?"

"Surprisingly enough, no. Simple as installing and making sure no wires are crossed. I have to do it before we land, though. Nick wants this to be more of a stealth op."

"Then yeah, sure. I'll drop the armor off in a bit." Keryne turned to leave, but stopped. "Did you.. Want to talk to me?"

Sariana looked at her for a moment before nodding. "That's right! So, I heard everything you and Nick said in the cockpit before he turned the intercom off," Keryne looked away, not wanting to meet the other girl's eyes. "Don't worry about it. I'm more than flattered you think I'm beautiful," Now Sariana turned away, a small smile on her face. "Neither of us were ready, becoming teenagers and having our hormones rage out of control without any parental figures around. Being honest, though, I think you're beautiful, too. More so than I consider myself."

"Aw, I didn't think you really cared. But, how are you okay, knowing about Nick and I? About your own death? And I think the same about you, finding you more beautiful than me, I mean."

Sariana giggled. "Honestly? I'm not alright with seeing my own death. I've been a Jedi for about four months, and other than getting you and Keyrinn and rescuing Laurana, I've done nothing to stop my father and his deluded goals. So, knowing I have a deadline until I, well die, I figured I should fight him on my own terms. Thus, Voxyn Squadron."

"Isn't a squadron a set of ships, though? We only have two. And what is a Voxyn?"

"Voxyn were creatures bred to hunt and kill Jedi by the Yuuzhan-Vong during the Yuuzhan-Vong war. They were bloodhounds for Force signatures. And I figured, why not name ourselves after Force hunters when we do the same, just for the Inquisition's Sith? Also, if this mission goes well, Nick's mother might give him a squadron of fighters as a thank you for getting her people out as well."

"Laurana mentioned something about their mom being on Taivas, but I haven't seen her."

"Yeah, Queen Dreeana likes staying to her office unless she's needed elsewhere."

"Oh. So, there's really no bad feelings about me and Nick being together?"

"A little. I mean, I only just met you, but you're pretty cool. It's just a little hard knowing that I have to lose him."

"Hey, we all miss you, from what I've seen of the future. But, Nick will always remember you, even if us others don't. And according to Laurana, there's apparently a little Sariana somewhere in our future."

Sariana nodded. "I wish Supernova wasn't coming so quickly. I've done quite little in the way of living my life as it is."

"I understand, Saria. But, Supernova is still a month away. Promise me you won't go crazy with your new personal mission to destroy what you can of your father's empire." As she looked and nodded at the young Mandalorian, Sariana realized that Keryne was truly concerned over her death, and the chance to really know her.

"Keryne, can I ask you something? It's sort of personal, so if you don't want to, you don't have to answer."

"Yeah, ask away, hon." Keryne smiled as Sariana took a breath.

"Well.. I know how you feel about me, and I know about your feelings for Nick. But.. Oh, screw it. Come to Nick's room after the briefing. The three of us will talk then. And don't forget to drop your armor off for the cloaker."

Keryne was confused by the sudden suggestion, but nodded. "Yeah, alright. See you then." She confirmed, leaving the cargo bay.

Sariana giggled. "Neither of those two are going to see this coming."

Several minutes later, as Keryne stepped out of the fresher dressed in one of the more casual outfits Laurana had been kind enough to give her until she went shopping herself, Nick's voice sounded over the intercom. " _Alright, guys. While we're not aboard the ships or the temple, we are all now Voxyn One, Two, etcetera. I am One, Sariana is Two, Elliot is Three. Laurana is Four, Corbyn and Beckha are Five and Six, Keyrinn is Seven and, for now, Keryne is Eight. Does everyone copy?" There were confirmations over the intercom. "Great. Now, our mission is actually quite simple. When we get to the area around the Inquisition base, we have to find the abandoned back entrance the Opposition initially entered from. Once inside, we are to do a few things. Point one, locate and smuggle the Force-sensitives from the base. Point two, locate and liberate any remaining living members of the Opposition forces. Point three, to ensure nothing worse could go wrong, eliminate every living soul in that building who supports the Inquisition. Are there any questions so far?_ "

" _Yeah, I have one,_ " Came Elliot from Corbyn's ship. " _How do we navigate this base? We should know what the area looks like, at least_."

" _Already taken care of, everything we all need to know is on our datachronos," Keryne looked at the chrono on her wrist, given to her by Pyrell shortly after she had arrived two days earlier at Taivas. "I know not everyone can use them right yet, but a simple holomap projection should work correctly. And, once we're inside the base, the chrono will send out a sonar signal, pinging any hostiles within about fifty or so meters from you. The chronos also act as comlinks, but let's try to keep the chatter to a minimum once on base. We will all have stealth suits that will cloak us, but they deactivate upon direct contact and will then have to perform a short cool down before you can activate the suit again._

" _Also, we are to make sure that we take out as many of the Inquisition lackeys there as we can without alerting others. Less witnesses means less chance of them knowing what we look like. Anyone got anything to ask me now?_ "

This time, Corbyn chimed in. " _What in the bloody galaxy is a Voxyn?!_ "

" _Sariana, this one goes to you._ " Nick laughed, followed by a giggle from wherever Sariana was, if not the cargo bay still.

" _Voxyn are genetically engineered Jedi hunters. Big, lizard-like bloodhounds. We hunt the Inquisition and their Sith leaders, therefore the name works. Anything else?_ "

" _Why didn't we hear anything about this mission before you two got back from your vacation?_ " Asked Beckha, crossing her arms in her seat in the Centennial Eagle's cockpit.

" _I told you. Me and Saria got the distress call on our way back. They knew we would be able to brief you on the situation._ " Explained Nick simply.

" _But, isn't mom back on Taivas? She could have gotten me at least. We could have just met up with you at Abregado-Rae._ " Laurana said.

" _That's very true, but it doesn't matter at this point. I, however, need some rest because I haven't slept in a day and a half. Keyrinn, you know how to keep a ship on autopilot from crashing, right? Good, take the controls. Com me when we get close to our jump back to real space._ " The intercom turned off, and Keryne continued her trip around the ship, stopping in the upper lounge for a few minutes. Looking out at the galaxy around them, although being mostly debris fields from some long-forgotten conflict, the Mandalorian sighed, hoping that the future didn't become anymore complicated.

"Should probably go see what they want." She muttered, turning to make her way back down to the crew quarters, knocking on the door she remembered from one of her visions.

"Come in." Came Nick's voice, motioning Keryne to slide the door open. "Oh, hey, Ryn. What's up?" He asked her.

Keryne walked into the room and heard the door hiss closed behind her. "Honestly? I don't know. Sariana told me to meet you and her in your room after you did your briefing."

Nick knitted his eyebrows in confusion. "She did? That's a bit odd. Well, I don't know where she-" His words were cut off by the door hissing open behind Keryne. "Oh, there you are, Saria. Why did you want to talk to both of us?" Sariana looked at the two with a somewhat delirious or malicious smile. "Babe? Everything alright?" He asked her.

Sariana just giggled before flourishing her hands, using the Force to bring both Nick and Keryne flying onto Nick's cot. With another flick of her wrist, Nick was scared as she flung herself onto the bed as well, and all seemed lost as Nick had no idea what his girlfriend was thinking..

 _ **Several Hours Later, Orbit Around Abregado-Rae..**_

Nick opened his eyes and was confused as to what had happened, seeing both Sariana and Keryne laying in his bed on either side of him, thin sheets covering what he could tell were nude bodies. Then, the memories hit him like a train, and it took all of his willpower not to shout 'what the fuck?!'. Sariana had bound him to the bed, along with Keryne. Then, she had somehow willed all three of their clothes off in a single flourish of her hand, and after that Nick couldn't deny was one of the best times in his entire life. "I can't believe that actually happened," He looked at Sariana snoozing on his left. "What possessed you to do that, Saria? Not that I can really complain." He chuckled.

" _Captain, we're about to begin landing procedures._ " Came Keyrinn's voice over the ship's comms.

"Thank you, Keyrinn. I'll be there momentarily." Nick said, unsure still of what to make of his current situation. He was brought out of his thoughts as the two women shifted simultaneously.

Sariana looked at him and smiled. "Hey." She said, snuggling closer to Nick.

"Hi. So, what caused you to make this happen?" He asked, motioning to the three of them.

Keryne sighed happily as she lifted her head up. "I'd like to know that answer as well." She stated, yawning.

Sariana blushed. "Impulse, I guess. I just wanted everyone to be happy, especially with my limited time left. This seemed like a good way."

"Alright, so on impulse you initiated a threesome. I could understand that. But, what does this mean?" Keryne asked, proving that Nick wasn't the only one who wasn't sure where their current actions left the three of them.

"I.. I.. Don't know. Honestly, I didn't even think I had the courage to go through with it." She giggled, making Nick and Keryne both chuckle along, shaking their heads.

"Then you, silly, have something to think about. Now come on girls, time to get up. We have people to go and save." Both girls groaned. "It isn't just my fault you both don't want to leave bed. But, I want everyone ready for combat by the time the ship has landed."

"But I'm naked, and Saria ripped our clothes up when she stripped us."

"Saria, give her something, you can both pull off the same size clothing. Just get ready. I'll see you both soon, loves." Blowing a kiss to both of them, Nick got dressed before they even knew it and left the room.

Sariana looked at Keryne, who had an expression she couldn't really read. "What?"

"I should say thank you. This was definitely not something I could have foreseen."

"But, you hate that it left you sore as shit, huh? Cuz that's the same feeling here. You realize that was my and Nick's first time, too, right?"

Keryne's eyes widened comically. "No! Seriously?" Sariana nodded, laughing. "Oh my god, I took the feeling of you two being alone for your first time! Why would you make that sacrifice?"

"Because I trust in the Force, as we all should. If it is the will of the Force that I should fall and you to take my place by Nick's side, then I will trust in the big picture. And come on, it was fun, wasn't it?" Sariana teased.

"You know it. Especially that thing you did.." And thus, the two girls began getting ready while continuing their teasing banter.

Several minutes later, Nick and Corbyn's ships had found a clear patch to land in. As they touched down, both pilots engaged the cloaking generators, making the ships invisible to outside forces. Nick's voice sounded over both ships' comm arrays. " _Alright, guys. Abregado-Rae. Now, I want everyone to bring their maps up on their datachronos. You'll see the structure is essentially a pyramid. Some people say the Inquisition base was once a temple, but unknown as to being Sith or Jedi. That being said, they keep the emergency door in the back, used for evacuations most likely, unlocked and unguarded. Once inside, we have to be mindful of the map, for enemy locations and whatnot. Your datachronos show a three-dimensional map on our stealth suits' heads-up-display._

" _We'll all split up into two groups. One group, Voxyn Squad Alpha, will go to find my mothers' men, who would most likely be kept away from our secondary targets, the Force-sensitives. Voxyn Squad Beta will be investigating the lower decks. Now, Voxyn Squad Alpha will be made up of Elliot, Corbyn, Laurana and Beckha, while Beta will be me, Keryne, Sariana and Keyrinn. Any questions?_ "

" _Yeah, what do we do once we find our targets and eliminate the Inquisition troopers?_ " Asked Beckha.

" _We set explosive charges, get out to the ships and blow the fucking building while we all escape._ " Nick explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

" _Like it's really going to be that simple?_ " Remarked Laurana.

" _It will be once all the troopers have been dealt with. Alright, time to move people, and keep the lightsabers away. Use vibroblades to keep them unaware the Opposition have Jedi on their side. Voxyn One, over and out._ " Then Nick, in the cockpit of the Force Shadow, turned to his group. "Alright. Everyone here ready?" Sariana, Keyrinn and Keryne all nodded, their heads all covered with their stealth suit and Mandalorian armor respectively.

"I made sure all the pirated tech works right after we left Taivas. Beckha did the same with the suits we moved onto Corbyn's ship. We all watch each other's backs in there. And watch out for any Dark energy. As simple as it all seems, there's no way this is going to go as easily as we think."

"Well said, babe. You two work things out?" Nick motioned between Sariana and Keryne.

"Yeah, we worked something out. But first thing's first, the mission." Keryne said, giggling under her helmet.

"Yeah, yeah. You're right. Alright, let's go." With that, Nick lead the group outside of the ship.

Outside, they met up with Corbyn and his group. "Alright, stealth suits on. We're not giving them a chance to know we're even here." The group nodded and all disappeared one by one as they activated the cloaking mechanisms in their suits.

Soon, they all reached their entrance point. Nick activated the door as the others all got into position on either side of the door. "Who knew those stealth exercises would actually come in handy?" Elliot remarked, earning him a hit from Laurana.

Nick entered first, into a short hall that split into two directions. Looking both ways from the corner of the hall he was in, He determined there were no immediate threats and motioned for the others to file in. Once everyone was in, he motioned for the group to split up from there, at least clear the floor before regrouping.

As the two groups cleared the floor, Elliot chimed in with a tally. "Nick got five, Keryne, Sariana, Laurana and myself follow with four each. With three is Keyrinn, Corbyn and Beckha. Damn you Nick."

"Shut up, Elliot! Remember, we're all Voxyn, not ourselves right now. The Inquisition can't know our names or the bounty hunters will start coming." Nick warned, as he remembered Elliot's own words from one of his Force visions.

"Yeah, you're definitely not gonna like what comes next." Came Keryne's voice, making Nick groan as he remembered that she knew just as much and more about the future.

"Just, chatter minimal, please. There's a dark force here, and it's on the floor below us, but it is also.. Shielding? Another presence, possibly a bigger one, is being hidden on purpose. It's a possible trap, but we were to eliminate all other enemy opposition. I'll go check it out. You girls got my back?" He motioned to Sariana and Keryne.

"Always." Came both girls' voices simultaneously, followed by just Keryne. "And don't count Keyrinn out. He took to our training quite quickly. His saber skills aren't the best, but his telekinesis and push powers are phenomenal, just from the two days we had to train him before you and Saria came back."

"I figured. Probably you knew a little something being raised on Mandalore, and to wield the Darksaber, but the other powers weren't very well received on Mandalore."

"My grandmother ended that with her marriage to grandfather. They started a school for the rare Mandalorians that have Force talents. I was it's last inducted student before the Inquisition exterminated my people like rats."

Nick just nodded as he brought his group towards the stairs. "Clear the rest of the building and find whoever you can that we need to evacuate. Set remote charges at key points in the infrastructure. Voxyn Squadron, go." The eight teenagers split up, four going upstairs and the other heading down.

Keryne looked around the corner at the bottom of the stairwell, her senses picking up on a powerful Dark energy. Seeing the coast was clear, she motioned for the group of four to start their initial sweep of the floor. Her and Keyrinn stuck to the left while Nick and Sariana went right. The basement floor was modeled as a square, hallways converging on a single hall that lead to a circular room. The young Jedi found no trace of enemies on the floor, until they came to the circular chamber.

Outside the door, Nick found the air thick, harder to breathe from the saturation of Dark energy. "It's definitely not your evil sister." Sariana said, relieved the one to ultimately end her life wasn't present.

 _But, if not Laurana, then who?_ Nick thought as the group pushed forward into the chamber.

Inside, Keryne gasped at the side of children, maybe about a dozen around the same age as Palom and Porom, being held inside a deflector shield. "Don't worry, kids. We're here to rescue you." Nick told them as the young ones looked toward their would-be rescuers.

"I don't think you Jedi will be doing anything of the sort," Said a new voice as a monster of a man walked out from around the shield, the familiar pop-hiss of a lightsaber activating, the crimson blade pointing towards Nick. "I'd recognize you anywhere, thanks to that whore who calls you brother."

Nick activated his own lightsaber, the silver glow accentuating the rage he felt at this man's words. The clone may not be his real nsister, but they were still family. "She's not my fucking sister. I'll show you what happens when someone gets in the way of the Order."

There were three more pop-hisses as Sariana and Keryne both activated their lightsabers. "Go, Nick. We got your back." Sariana said, sneering at the obvious High Knight.

"My name is Pyuka, and I am High Knight number ten. That poor excuse for a Knight you killed on Coruscant was a youngling compared to me."

"My name is Nicklas Nekron, descendant of Darth Vader's secret apprentice known as Starkiller. I am one with the Force, and the Force is with me, you cannot stop us. The Force will give me the strength to defeat any enemy of the new Order."

Pyuka laughed. "Big talk from a teenager. Bring it on then, if you have the balls."

Nick smirked. "Mine are probably way bigger than yours, you steroid-infused womp rat. Let's fucking go!" Nick used the Force to leap to Pyuka's position, spinning his lightsaber in a forward thrust at the man.

Pyuka raised his own lightsaber and scoffed. "Someone's been studying up on that geezer Emperor Palpatine. Shame it doesn't work as well as it did during the Clone Wars." He shook off Nick's blade and retaliated with a strong downward swing, the blade narrowly missing Nick as he sidestepped and pushed out with the Force, throwing the rancor of a man off balance. Taking the opening, the teenager swung wide, clipping Pyuka's helmet and sending several shards clattering to the floor.

Leaping back a couple of feet, Pyuka growled. "Alright, so what I've heard wasn't completely inaccurate. You do have some skill. But experience always beats skill, brat."

"Only if you underestimate your opponent. In case you have a brain the same size as that of a rancor, like your body, I'm actually warning you not to underestimate me." Nick warned, his blade colliding with the crimson of his enemy.

Pyuka chuckled. "Oh yeah? And what will you do if I underestimate you, eh boy?" He taunhted, bringing down a flurry of surprisingly quick strikes, each of which Nick dodged well enough.

Nick smirked. "Then I'll just surprise you." He threw his hand out and bolts of purple lightning flew towards the Knight, the older man apparently unable to block the attack as he knelt on the ground. "Any luck getting those kids out, guys?"

"No, we can't figure where the activator is. Think you can do better?" Came Sariana's voice.

"Possibly. You and Keryne wanna take him then? Me and Keyrinn will drop the shield." Nodding, Nick leapt back to the other three as Sariana and Keryne took his place against Pyuka.

"And what are you two supposed to be?" He asked the girls, eyes narrowing at Sariana. "You must be the Supreme Inquisitor's child. He mentioned you were on their side. And a Mandalorian? Ha! We killed the rest of your kind, what's one more?" He smiled sinisterly as he came in for an attack.

Keryne turned to Sariana as she blocked Pyuka's strike. "Follow my lead." Nodding, Sariana struck as Keryne blocked, and vice-versa. "I will avenge my people, but the Mandalorian culture shall always live on. Both in me, and my children after me."

"Big words coming from a bratty teenager. Especially one from such a small-minded race as the Mandalorians."

Keryne growled, but Sariana put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't let him rile you up. It'll only cause you to mess up. We got this." Nodding, Keryne took a breath and was about to strike when Sariana rushed past her, slashing at Pyuka faster than he could dodge.

"Impressive speed. Your father would be proud. If you were with us!" Pyuka said before thrusting with all the force he could muster, pushing Sariana back and raising his saber. As the crimson blade fell towards her, Sariana turned her face only to hear the crack of lightsaber on lightsaber contact.

Looking back, she saw Keryne standing with both of her blades pressed against the man's own, keeping him at bay. "This isn't your place to die, Saria! Now get up and let's finish him. You familiar with any Mandalorian battle tactics?"

Nick had, in fact, taught her about one such tactic. "I know Jango's Gambit."

Keryne's face lit up. "Finally. Alright, you want position Jango or position Mace?"

"Jango. Always wanted to do that." Sariana smirked, thumbing one of the thermodetonators on her belt.

Keryne nodded and pushed back, staggering Pyuka several feet back. The young Mandalorian proceeded to unleash a flurry of strikes, utilizing her two-handed style to the fullest as Pyuka attempted to keep up. Sariana activated the thermodetonator and counted to herself. As she hit three, Keryne shouted. "Now!" And proceeded to kick Pyuka back, causing his lightsaber to fall to the ground.

Sariana threw the bomb, and as it rolled into close proximity to the Sith, promptly blew up in his face. As the smoke cleared, Pyuka's helmet was now entirely destroyed, showing Sith yellow eyes under a shaggy mane of dark hair. "You brats won't win. In the end, Master Jarell will kill you and all your little Jedi friends. It's only a matter of-" His words were cut off by the black blade of the Darksaber severing his head from the rest of his body.

"I have had quite enough of you. Good going, Sariana. You get the shield down yet, Nick?"

"Just a parsec here."

"He does realize a parsec is distance, not time, right?" Keryne asked Sariana.

"I.. Don't know, actually. He's smart but he still has his idiotic moments. Voxyn Three, how are we looking upstairs?" She spoke now into her comlink.

" _Uh, we've had easier times. Shock troopers all over the upper floors. Could use a bit of help._ " Came Elliot's voice.

"Someone will be up there as soon as possible. Give me five minutes or so." Nick answered as the deflector shield finally dropped. "Alright. Children secure. We need to get them to Corbyn's ship, so Voxyn Three, send Voxyn Five down to meet with Voxyn Seven to evacuate the children. The rest of us are on our way to assist."

" _Copy Voxyn Leader. Voxyn Five out._ "

Nick nodded to the rest. "Keyrinn, help Corbyn get these kids to his ship, wait here for him while we go find the other targets."

"Of course. See you all when you get back." Keyrinn nodded, smiling at his new friends.

Soon, Nick and the others had arrived at the scene of a seemingly non-stop stream of Inquisition troopers, blaster bolts passing by the four young Jedi, who could only deflect the oncoming projectiles with their lightsabers. Jumping into the fray, Nick touched down on the ground and sent a wave of Force repulse at the Inquisition, all but the few shocktroopers sent into the walls. "Didn't you all get the message? Your High Knight is dead. Leave this place now and you'll all survive." He said, standing up and deflecting the shocktroopers' shots at him.

One of the shocktroopers took out a comlink. "Master Pyuka, do you copy? Pyuka, come in!" After several more moments, the trooper let out a growl. "Men, retreat! The trap was a failure." As the remaining troopers began leaving, despite the original mission parameters of leaving no opposition alive, the leader looked at Nick. "You show us mercy, even though the Inquisition has wiped out all other.. Hostile.. Force users. You have my sympathy, for not every commander cares about his men as I do."

Nick nodded, bowing. "As the Jedi have always upheld, unnecessary bloodshed is something we like to avoid. You, however, seem different from the rest. In fact, I sense that you're a Force-sensitive, aren't you?"

"Aye," Said the commander. "I am the one who told the Holonet about Iego. I have had.. Reservations about serving Supreme Inquisitor Jarell for some time."

"Then help us make a difference. Your men seem loyal most of all to you. Break them away and join the Opposition. I'm sure having a battalion of Inquisition troopers could come in handy."

The trooper looked at him, his helmet a blank expression. Nodding, the man took his helmet off, revealing a head of unruly black hair and green eyes. "I shall consider the offer, and my men shall speak no word of what has occurred here today to our commanding officers. My name is Dex Finley of Hapes. Again, I must thank you for allowing us to live, despite our roles in this conflict."

"I can sense you are different from the other Trooper commanders. We will await your call about an alliance, contact the frequency on this datacard. They will mediate your terms."

"Thank you, Master Jedi. I will take my leave now." Said Dex before he rushed out of the room where Nick could see another deflector shield with troops marked with the Opposition emblem.

Walking over, Nick used his mastery over the Force to disengage the shield, saluting one troop who looked like he was in charge. "Captain Yun of the Opposition?"

The man nodded. "That would be me. You're Dreeana's boy, aren't you?"

Nick smiled. "Yes sir. Mother sent me and my team to get you. Meet Voxyn Squadron. We don't have much time, because this base is going to be blown sky high as soon as everyone is evacuated. And the children are already accounted for. Back to the ships, guys. We're done here. And congratulations to all Voxyn members for a first job well done." With that, both groups began filing out of the now empty Inquisition base.

 ** _Coruscant, Inquisition Palace (Formerly the Old Republic Senate Building).._**

Supreme Inquisitor Garruf Jarell slammed his fist down as he felt Pyuka's signal in the Force fade to nothing. "Damn those brats! My daughter and her friends must be dealt with. Maybe a secret weapon will change their minds to fighting against the Opposition. Fett!" He yelled throughout the throne room, his voice booming as it echoed in the large chamber.

A woman in dark pink almost purple Mandalorian armor entered from a chamber on the side of the throne room. "You called for me, Supreme Inquisitor?" She asked, revealing her long dark hair and charcoal gray eyes as she removed her helmet.

"Yes, Satine. I have use of your particular skills. There is a band of young Jedi running around, killing my most useful fighters. I want you to go and make your ancestors proud by bringing them to me, so I may make a public show of what the Inquisition thinks of upstarts."

Satine Fett gave the older man a salute. "Of course, Supreme Inquisitor. I shall leave posthaste to find them."

"That is not necessary. I believe I know where they will strike next. I wish for you to accompany the troopers I send, capturing these young Jedi while the rest of my forces deal with whatever distraction tactics the Opposition bring forth."

"Yes, Inquisitor. As you have wished it, it shall be done." With that, Satine walked back out of the throne room to prepare for her trip. _I have a bad feeling about this. Mandalorians swore never to obey the Empire or any of their iterations again, and here I am stuck playing the Inquisition's personal bounty hunter because they wiped out the rest of Mandalore._ Sighing, Satine donned her helmet once again.

 _ **Aboard the Force Shadow, One Standard Hour Later..**_

Nick and the others aboard his ship stood around the holoprojector that Pyrell had installed several days earlier as Dreeana appeared in the center of the young Jedi and captain Yun. "Hello, mother." Nick greeted, smiling.

" _Nick. Thank the Force you are all alright. And Captain Yun, I see my faith in my son's team was well-placed._ "

"Yes, your majesty. The young Jedi were able to save us and the children while driving any living Inquisition forces running before the base was destroyed."

"But not before Elliot had BB-T3 remotely download and transmit any and all data they possessed to the Admiral. You should be receiving the files any time now," Nick added. "We also encountered another High Knight."

Dreeana's expression turned sour. " _Was it..?_ " She knew of Laurana's evil clone and, like Nick, still felt a need to protect the double.

Nick shook his head. "No, it wasn't Laurana. But, we may have an inside man in the Inquisition now, if my feeling about him was correct. Other than the High Knight, the mission went off without a hitch."

" _That is all good. In thanks for Voxyn Squadron's job well done, myself and the other Opposition leaders have deemed you all capable of handling yourselves and entrust Captain Yun and his men to ally themselves with you. Their Cloud Squadron fighters will now all be Voxyn Squadron fighters, but one of you young Jedi will at least have your own starfighter._ "

"One of those new XJS X-Wings would be nice. And we have a few astromechs lying about. Thank you, mother, we will ensure to do what is right by you, as always."

"You're such a suck-up." Keryne said, laughing as Dreeana turned to the young Mandalorian, who stiffened.

" _I know who you are, young Mandalorian. Nick has already.. Hinted to me as per your role in all this. Once you all rendevouz back here at base, I wish to speak to you, Nicklas and Sariana. But for now, enjoy your victory. It seems too rare of feat these days to go to waste. Dreeana out._ " With that, the hologram disappeared.

"That went better than expected," Nick said before meeting Sariana's gaze. "What?"

"Your mother knew about Keryne, too?!"

"Who do you think I went to talk about problems that involve women? Laura? I think my mother was a safer bet. I didn't tell her anything specific. I swear I was vague."

"You better have been." Sariana looked at Keryne. "He better not sour the decision we made."

"Speaking of that, when are you going to enlighten me about this decision?"

"Later, obviously." Sariana turned and walked out of the cargo bay.

"Shell be fine. I'll go talk to her." Keryne said, following after her.

Nick sighed. "Alright, let's get home, guys. Voxyn Squadron, fly fast." He followed suit, going towards the turbolift up to the cockpit.

 _ **With Sariana and Keryne..**_

Keryne walked quickly, trying to keep pace with Sariana. "Saria, wait up!" She called, getting no response from the other girl. "Saria!" Getting no response still, Keryne sighed and quickened her step, grabbing hold of Sariana's arm and pulling her to the wall. "What is wrong, Sariana? Talk to me, if not to Nick."

Sariana's eyes went wide at her friend. "Nothing's wrong. I just hate being one of the last to know I was dying, and he told his mother about you. She knew you were going to be with us before anyone else other than Nick. I have a right to just be mad at him for a bit, you know." She pouted, making Keryne giggle. "What's so funny?"

Keryne stopped and leaned in towards her. "Only how ridiculously adorable you look when you pout." She pressed her lips to Sariana's, and the other girls' eyes widened before Sariana remembered what they had talked about earlier, visibly relaxing.

Before long, the kiss had broken and Keryne smiled. "Feel better?" Sariana nodded. "Good, now let's go see Nick. We have something to tell him, no?" Sariana bit her lip but nodded, Keryne laughing before the duo made their way to the cockpit.

 _ **Taivas..**_

Jedi Master Fyaruk Jiang looked upon the Force ghost of Jacen Solo, otherwise known as Darth Cadeus. "This is a surprise." Jiang said.

"You're telling me. My deeds didn't put me anywhere to deserve this. But, that doesn't matter. The Force is strong here, those children are all far too powerful already. The Inquisition may not be the only enemy you create by raising this new Gray Order."

"But I have hope that those children as you call them are more than mature to resist any temptation. Even Nicklas, son of Marek."

"Ah, so you do know his family's history. And the Mandalorian you've taken in? You know of her heritage?"

Jiang nodded. "I suspected as much, when I saw the Darksaber paired with a blue lightsaber. She is one of the strongest children in this galaxy, even with such little formal Jedi training."

"Be that as it may, I have foreseen a force even darker than the Sith my family has fought in the past, even Darth Sidious," Jiang flinched at the mention of the Emperor of old. "You know of what I speak, then. The Sith that came before recorded history will come back, and your Order will struggle with them. Especially young Tyno. Being unable to use the Force physically is a handicap Jedi are usually more than tempted to find a loophole to, even if it means joining the Dark."

"Elliot would never. He's loyal to his friends. The only thing that may draw him to their side is.. The clone.. But he has the real Laurana. No, I refuse to believe he would even consider it. He's the only one who was always skeptical about the Force, being unable to use it, he is still more than a good fighter."

"Time will tell. One more thing, you all may have some.. Unexpected visitors soon. Tell young Nicklas to trust in his visions but not to let them get to him. He is also dangerously close to turning on the others."

Jiang nodded as the specter disappeared, leaving him alone in the meditation chamber once again.

 _Nick's Cabin, Aboard the Force Shadow.._

Nick looked toward the door to his cabin to see Sariana and Keryne enter, both with smiles on their faces. "Hey, you two. You look better." He commented on Sariana's better mood. "What's up?"

"We came to tell you what we decided," Keryne replied. "And we think you'll like it."

"Alright," Nick laughed. "What's the verdict?"

"Well," Sariana started, taking a breath. "Keryne and I decided, after our little romp earlier, that I would be acting selfish if I decided it hadn't meant anything to me. But it did, and now I don't want to just push Keryne and you apart when the future will break us apart." Nick looked at her, nodding for her to continue. "The point is, the three of us are now our own unconventional, dysfunctional relationship. And, I don't know about Keryne, but I could go for a second round."

Nick was taken back by Sariana's decision. "Are you sure? It makes our relationship more.. Complicated, doesn't it?"

"So what? I'm dying in a month anyway, might as well do everything I can to live life as fully as possible. And deep down, I just want you to be happy, and keeping secrets is what has kept you and I further apart than we should be. Especially pertaining to Keryne, so this is the solution I think works best for everyone."

Nick really didn't know what to say, but Keryne smirked. "Hey, maybe this will help you stay out of the funk when Sariana dies, no offense to you of course, Saria."

"True. Well, since that's out of the way.. Round two before we get home?"

Nick shook his head, laughing. "I swear, the two of you will eventually be the death of me." He said as both girls moved closer to him, indiscernible grins on their faces.

 _Bakura.._

The girl shot up in her bed, a cold sweat covering her forehead. "Another vision? Damn it, what does it all mean?! And who was that guy protecting me from those shocktroopers?" Sighing, she threw on her robe and went out into the temperate Bakuran night.

 ** _Taivas, Several Standard Hours Later.._**

Nick, Sariana and Keryne walked towards the room that was Queen Dreeana's study. Keryne was nervous, even with knowing Nick and Laurana's mother knew about her and how she supposedly felt about the man walking next to her. But then again, the Queen had every right to judge her. Nick felt her unease and squeezed her hand. "Don't worry, Keryne. My mother wasn't there for me and Laurana for most of our lives. She's just trying to make up for the lost time worrying about us now."

"Then why doesn't Laurana have to see her with us?"

"Actually, I don't know. I figure since Laurana likes to go and help mother out with whatever work she has, so they always have time to talk to each other." That eased Keryne while also making her wonder if Laurana had told Dreeana about the specifics that neither Nick or Keryne had seen in their visions of the future.

Stopping at the door, Nick knocked and was answered by the door sliding open on its own. "Come on in, kids."

Entering the office, Nick stiffened as his mother shot him with a glare that turned his entire body to ice. "You three have some explaining to do." Dreeana said, still making eye contact with Nick.

"What did we do, your majesty?" Sariana probed.

"Don't take that sweet tone with me, young lady. When were you going to tell me you were going to be having a three-person relationship?"

Nick almost ran out of the room right there. "H.. How did you..? I only just found out about the deal after we helped get your men off the ground on Abregado-Rae. The others still don't know, and we were keeping them in the dark about it because of certain circumstances."

"Like what, Nicklas? What circumstances could possibly cause you to not tell your friends, your self-proclaimed family?"

Sariana didn't like the arguing between Nick and his mother and sighed. "Keryne and I agreed to it because I'm going to die in less than a month, and after I'm gone Keryne will still be there for Nick. I love him too much for him to still go through the depression I've foreseen because of my death. At least with Keryne, he will have someone there when he needs them."

Dreeana was taken back by the young girl's words, unsure of what to say. After a long minute of uncomfortable silence, the queen sighed. "Alright, just be careful. All of you. Sometimes, even the best-sounding decisions are not the best. Now go rest. The data you recovered from Abregado-Rae will he processed and from there, we shall make our next move against the Inquisition."

Nodding, the three teens turned to leave. "Oh, and Nick?" Nick turned back around to his mother, who smiled. "I love you. Never forget that."

Grinning, Nick bowed. "Of course, mother. I love you, too." With that, Nick and the girls made their way back towards their friends.


	7. Countdown II (Assault on Yavin IV)

_**Chapter Six**_

 _Countdown to Supernova Pt. II_

 _Or, Assault on Yavin IV_

 _ **Two Standard Days Later..**_

Nick opened his eyes, leaving his meditative state to see both of his girlfriends looking at him. "Hey, girls. Everything alright?" He asked, greeting them.

Sariana smiled and shook her head. "Everything is fine. But your mother wants all of us down in the command center. Voxyn Squadron has a new mission. And I think there was mention of your XJS." That got Nick up quicker than she had thought.

"Right then, let's go see what dear old mother needs with us, shall we?"

All the while, Keryne stayed silent as Nick looped his arms with her and Sariana, the young Mandalorian letting a blush creep up on her face as he kissed her cheek. "You alright, love?" He whispered to her in Mando'a.

"Yes, everything is fine. Just been thinking too much." She replied back, smiling at Nick as they continued their trip down to the lower floor of the Hidden Temple.

As they entered the Command Center, otherwise the Council Chamber, Corbyn waved them over to the holoprojector in the center of the room, where the rest of the older young Jedi, Dreeana, Captain Yun and Master Jiang all stood. "What do you need Voxyn Squadron for, mother?" Nick asked as the trio took their positions within the assembly.

Dreeana looked at Nick with narrowed eyes, probably still trying to figure out what her son and his _two_ girlfriends were thinking, making such an arrangement with such apparently hard times ahead of the teenagers. "We have finished decoding everything you downloaded from the former Inquisition base on Abregado-Rae. Every superweapon created by the Empire, First Order and the Inquisition run on the energy collecting ability of massive amounts of Kyber crystals." The look on all of the young Jedi's faces showed they knew where Dreeana was going, but Yun seemed oblivious.

"Your majesty, what makes Kyber crystals so important?"

"Kyber crystals are what Jedi, and by extension the Sith, use to build their lightsabers when they reach that stage in their training. Kyber crystals come in any color a lightsaber can be except for Red. Those crimson blades are from man-made Kyber crystals, which are inherently unstable. The Death Star used massive amounts of Kyber crystals to amplify and focus the weapon's planet-destroying lasers. Similarly, the First Order used the same trick while using a star's energy to destroy whole systems. But, what does this mean for us, mother?" Nick explained to the military man before looking back at his mother.

"It means that, among other information, we know that there is a facility on Yavin IV, most likely the old Jedi Temple ruins there, that the Inquisition is using to stockpile the Kyber crystals. Voxyn Squadron is to go and destroy the building and the stored crystals to ensure the Inquisition cannot launch the Supernova cannon. This mission has a thirty-six hour deadline before every crystal on Yavin is moved to the secure location where Supernova is being built."

"I'm not just going to go and blow up what could be one of the last Jedi-related monuments in this galaxy, mother. Not without scouting the temple for anything of possible worth to the Order, including some of those Kyber crystals. There are none here on Taivas, and unless the younger students would like to be sent to their possible deaths at the hands of Inquisition personnel guarding the sparse caves that usually house Kyber crystals, then we'll need some sort of supply for them. You want me to lead this mission, then whatever plan you already had is denied. My mission, I decide how we do this." None of his friends had heard Nick speak with such determination about a mission, or even about this endangered status as Jedi.

Dreeana sighed. "Fine, Nick. You have full authority over this mission. What's your plan, then?" She asked, bringing up a current projection of the Yavin system.

Nick studied the hologram. The space around Yavin IV was blockaded by several Inquisition Star Destroyers and there looked to be a relay station in the space surrounding the first moon of the system. "Alright, I'm going to need more than just the entirety of Voxyn Squadron for this. Is there any other support in the systems around Yavin?"

"There is Wampa Squadron in the next system over, nothing else."

"That'll do. Voxyn Squadron and Wampa Squadron will converge and distract the Inquisition fleet guarding Yavin IV. But, not until a small squad infiltrate the relay station and make sure no one in that fleet gets a call for reinforcements out into the surrounding systems. Then, the two squadrons attack the Inquisition while several of us young Jedi make our way to the surface, where we will liberate as many Kyber crystals as possible and upload any other worthwhile data we can find. Once we have finished inside, well make our way to our rendezvous point while assisting the fleet drive the Inquisition away. Does that all sound fair?

Dreeana looked deep in thought before nodding. "Yes, I think that is a sound plan. Ships up in two hours or less. It's time the Inquisition sees just how powerful the Opposition is." With that, the young Jedi and Captain Yun left the room to prepare for the upcoming strike.

As they made their way to their quarters, Laurana turned to her brother. "Nick, was it really a good idea to talk to mother like that?"

"Yes, actually. If mom doesn't approve of my choices in who I keep around, then I just have to be better with planning. Especially when my first priority is to our new Jedi Order, _not_ the mother that left both of us for dead for our entire lives. I can't blame her for that, I know. But, we're practically adults now, and we can make our own decisions about our own lives. Mother may be the queen of Bespin, but she is _not_ queen of me." With that, Nick stalked off from the rest of the group, Sariana and Keryne looking at each other worriedly, noticing a flash of yellow in Nick's eyes.

Elliot watched his best friend walk away with a frown on his face. "Is Nick truly alright? Even I've noticed something has been off with him."

Keryne turned to him, a scowl on her face. "Nick is _beyond_ stressed, do any of you really see that?! You're his sister and best friend," She pointed between Laurana and Elliot. "But _neither_ of you actually check on him. You know Nick has seen so much more of our futures than any of us would really like to know." As she continued her tirade, she met Sariana's eyes, the other girl knowing what the Mandalorian was speaking of. "And yet _no one_ even goes to him to see if he is alright.

"He probably won't talk about it, in fear of having another paradox like the evil clone of _you_ that was spawned apparently because you came back to the Light sooner than anyone thought you would, even with your reservations about being in the hands of Sariana's father in the first place." Her voice had raised to a shout as she grilled Laurana, who shrank away at the other girl's words. "But that isn't important. What _is_ important is that Nick is our leader, for our team and later on our new Gray Jedi Order. And instead of making sure that everything is alright with him and that he's actually _okay_ , you all go about your daily lives full of training that if you knew anything you would realize that we're all much too old to even have this training. So, in order for me to stop yelling and calm _myself_ down, I'm going to go and make sure he's alright, because unlike you all who have known Nick longer than I have, I actually _care_ enough to do so. Saria, you coming?"

The girl in question was surprised at Keryne's outburst, but she couldn't argue that she was wrong. Out of the group of young Jedi, at least their own age, only herself and Keryne made sure Nick was alright constantly, both of them knowing that the true blow to Nick's will was almost upon all of them. So, Sariana nodded. "Yeah, of course. Let's go." Looking back at Laurana, the other girl smiled and nodded knowingly.

Once they were out of earshot from the rest of the stunned group, Sariana felt outward with the Force, finding Nick. "He's not in his room getting ready." She stated much to Keryne's confusion.

"What? So where is he, then? Better not be with the younger Padawans."

"In his current emotional state? No. He's down in the training room, but.. I feel so much.. Anger.. Nothing we do seems to be enough, Ryn. Nick just pushes himself further into his feelings. What do we do?"

"What you've always done, and what I will continue to do once.. Well, you know.. We make sure he knows that whatever happens, we'll be there for him. Whenever, wherever."

"But what if it isn't enough? What if we do all that, but my death just sends him off the deep end? I don't want to see such a great man reduced to a shell, or worse, turned to my father's side."

"Saria, Nick would never join your father. Not with what Jarell has put you, Nick or Laurana through because of his tyranny. Everything will work out for the best, it has to. Now, let's go get our man, yeah?" The young Mandalorian smiled at her friend.

"Yeah. You're right, let's get going. Otherwise we won't have any time to pack before the mission." Nodding, the two girls found the stairs and made their way down to the training room.

Arriving at the training room, both women stopped in shock at the scene before them. Nicklas had set his wrath upon what looked like hundreds of training droids, broken bits and components strewn about wherever you could step. Nicklas stood in the center of the room, his lightsaber casting a grayish shadow on his features as he panted from the exertion he had to have pulled off for the _other_ destruction of the room. There were scorchmarks all over the walls, but the droids were all piled closer to the center, and Nick's lightsaber didn't have _that_ long of a reach.

Sariana and Keryne both walked up to Nick, careful not to startle him into another attack. "Nicklas? Honey, you okay?" Sariana asked, squeezing Nick's hand and taking the lightsaber out of the other hand slowly, deactivating it.

"We're here for you, boo. For anything." Keryne added, lightly cupping Nick's cheek and watching his eyes. His currently _yellow_ eyes. "You're never alone, love." She continued in Mando'a, smiling as the boy's eyes turned back to their natural steely blue color.

Then, Nick passed out, Keryne managing to catch him before he hit the floor. Sariana grabbed one arm and together the girls managed to get him to the _Force Shadow_ before going back to pack their own supplies and Nick's.

When they walked back into the hangar, Elliot and Laurana were already present. "Why is Nick in the medical bay?!" Laurana asked her best friend, knowing she would be the most likely to know.

"He passed out after going into the training room to take out his stress and anger on some training droids. Unfortunately, he overdid it. Like, he may not be awake for this mission at all, which means if that is the case then _I'm_ in charge."

Laurana rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Hopefully he wakes up, but we should be able to make due without him, if it comes to that. The others are all on Corbyn's ship already, so maybe we should get this show on the road."

"Yes, let's. You two are driving, by the way. I don't know how to pilot a ship, and I don't see why I should learn at this point." Keryne made a disapproving face at the way Sariana spoke of her impending death, but kept quiet as she started making her way to the medical bay.

Stepping into the room where Nicklas currently lay, Keryne was hit with a wave of what felt like total confusion, but Nick wasn't moving so the cause of the feeling was unknown. Having probably felt the motion as well, Sariana soon appeared in the medbay with a confused look as a new emotional shockwave hit the two girls, this one of anger.

 _ **SW:NA**_

 _Nicklas woke in a dark chamber, the only visible light coming from a passing star he noticed outside of a single viewport. "_ _ **Finally, I meet the boy who dare oppose my reign over the galaxy.**_ _" Came a voice from behind him._

 _Turning, Nick found himself face-to-face with a man whom he had never met, but instantly knew. "_ _ **Gareth Jarell.**_ _" He growled out._

 _The High Inquisitor chuckled. "_ _ **That's High Inquisitor Jarell to you, brat. It truly amazes me, your deep connection to the Force. Why do you waste your potential with those sad excuses for Jedi?**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Because I care about all life in the galaxy, and wish to protect it as well as keep it in balance.**_ _" Nick sneered at the man who had not only torn his family apart, but caused so much death throughout the galaxy._

 _"_ _ **That is no excuse. You should be happy. Because of me, you now have two sisters to love.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Don't try to fucking turn this around! You created an**_ **evil** _**version of my little sister. One who has tried to kill me and my friends on multiple occasions. Why would I love one who only sees hatred?**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Because, young Nekron, she**_ **is** _**still your sister, no matter what I did to bend her to my will.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **But that's the fucking point! You had to**_ **bend** _**her to your will. That isn't truly caring. And because of you, the galaxy lives in fear! Ruling by fear is no way to rule.**_ _"_

 _Jarell scoffed. "_ _ **And what do**_ **you** _**know of ruling? You're nothing more than a child compared to me. And you cannot stop me from unleashing the Supernova Cannon unto the galaxy.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **The Supernova Cannon will end all life in the galaxy, including yours! What is the point of ruling when you'll just destroy all those who may or may not follow you?!**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Such cheek. You know**_ **nothing** _**of the Cannon's true purpose. Yes, it may well exterminate the entire galaxy. I have known this since I began to build it. But, it must be done, and not**_ **all** _**life shall be exterminated. You know naught of the threats beyond our galaxy.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **And? I will destroy you, Jarell, for the pain you have caused and that which is to come in the near future. Any threats to this galaxy, my friends and I will find a way to destroy as well.**_ _"_

 _The Sith lord chuckled again. "_ _ **And what pain might you mean? In the near future? Perhaps the death of that defiant daughter of mine?**_ _" The look of shock was evident on Nick's face. "_ _ **Yes, I know of the connection between you and her. My dear Laurana did not hesitate to tell me of her ex-friend and her connection to our enemies. And I am as adept as you when it comes to visions. I have seen Sariana's death, as tragic as it may be, but I believe it to be a doorway to a new future for you, one who is so powerful in the Force that even my most powerful Force-sensitives cannot stop.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **I will never join you! It would only be a shameful way to remember Sariana. And if the future holds true, I am more powerful than you will**_ **ever** _**be.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **Big words from but a Padawan. I also know of your plans regarding the Kyber Crystals stored on Yavin IV. Your friends will not leave the planet alive, not with their most powerful leader in a semicomatose state.**_ _"_

 _That made Nicklas laugh. "_ _ **You truly underestimate my friends. And**_ **that** _**is why you will fall.**_ _"_

 _"_ _ **We shall see. Good luck waking up, Nicklas Celondia Nekron.**_ _" Before the room vanished from Nick's sight, all he heard was Garruf Jarell's sinister cackle._

 _The scenery changed to that of the ruined hut on Kashyyyk. "_ _ **Now what, grandfather?**_ _" He asked the wind before the Force spirit of Galen Marek appeared before him._

 _"_ _ **I understand you had a bit of a tantrum that Ben Solo would be proud of. What brought that on, I wonder?**_ _" Nick knew whom his ancestor meant by Ben Solo, but hadn't known of the infamous Kylo Ren tantrums._

 _"Mother thinks she can control what I do, despite not knowing I was even alive my entire life. The only thing I could think of to do was to go into the training room. Yes, I overdid it, but I'm a lot calmer for it now."_

 _"_ _ **Indeed. However, you know you should not be angry at your mother for wanting to keep you safe and alive. I myself never knew my mother, nor even what her name was. And for all the pain I caused the galaxy following Vader, I would have given anything to know her. I doubt your mother's overprotectiveness is the only thing truly bothering you, though."**_

" _Of course it's not, grandfather. The real problem is I can feel the pull of the Dark Side. It's getting stronger, but I don't want that. I know I have to bring myself into balance, but I don't know_ how _."_

 _Galen chuckled._ " _ **Simple. Do**_ **not** _**put the full weight of the galaxy on your shoulders. You are not the only protagonist in this time. Your friends, those two girls that truly care for you."**_

 _Nick smiled as the other young Jedi flashed through his mind. "I know, grandfather. I just.. I can't help but worry about how Sariana's death will_ truly _make me feel. How I'll react. These visions of the near future have, in ignorance of a better explanation, utterly fucked with me and made me depressed. The_ only _things keeping me anchored to my life are Sariana and Keryne. And this new relationship Sariana has set up just seems so.. Distracting, and I get that she doesn't want me to think wrongly, it just seems acclimating to just Keryne, even for the best reasons are going to turn my life into hell. And I already know that's the truth."_

 _Galen shook his head._ " _ **She knows you will grieve. She wants you to grieve, but you also have another willing to give you**_ **their** _**heart so easily because of trusting in the Force. The Force has big plans for you, Nicklas Celondia Nekron, and those plans include**_ **her** _ **. Sariana is looking ahead for the**_ **both** _**of you. However, you can't look past your first love, which is exactly what you will do to save this galaxy and in a way avenge Sariana's memory."**_

 _Nick sighed. "Yes, grandfather. Were you this torn when it came to your rebelling against Vader and the Empire?"_

 _Galen shook his head._ " _ **No, I was not. Not until I had already lost Juno during my first assault against Vader and the Emperor. It was then that grief got to me, made me start turning down the path of the Dark Side once again. It took all of my allies, my friends to set me straight once again. Alas, our time is short. You must awaken before your ship reaches Yavin IV. The Supreme Inquisitor was not kidding about having planned for your involvement in this battle."**_

 _Nick nodded. "I understand, grandfather. Thank you for guiding me, I feel I am in need of too much as it is."_

" _ **Nonsense. Everyone must look for guidance whether they think it needed or not. Until next time, Nicklas."**_ _And like that, Nick was left alone until the mindscape vanished, leaving him in darkness before he woke up._

 _ **Aboard the**_ **Force Shadow** _ **..**_

Nick's eyes opened and he sat up, taking in his surroundings of the medical bay. As if sensing his awakening, Sariana and Keryne appeared. "You're awake! Thank the Force!" They said together, practically tackling Nick back onto the bed.

"Hey, girls. Sorry to worry you. Have we arrived at Yavin yet?"

Keryne shook her head. "No, we're still about ten minutes out from leaving Hyperspace. Why? You've got that look."

"The Supreme Inquisitor knows we're coming. We have to warn the others before we end up shot down as we exit hyperspace."

"I'm on it." Sariana said, hurrying back out of the medical bay.

Keryne half-frowned at Nick. "You alright?" She asked.

Nick nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Just worried. I can't get over the fact that she has to die in less than a month."

Keryne nodded. "I know what you mean. This relationship we've put ourselves in isn't the most conventional, but I do love Sariana as you do already. It's going to hurt us both, Nick."

"Yeah.. I just wish this wasn't how things had to be. Like, is this war and the balance of the Force really worth losing Sariana?"

"Maybe not, but her father can _not_ be allowed to keep ruling the galaxy. He's done so much damage to it already. So, if the Inquisition knows we're coming, what's the plan?"

"We leave hyperspace cloaked and land as planned. We're taking those crystals whether Jarell wants us to or not."

"There's the Nick we need." Smiling, Keryne took Nick's hand before the two of them left the medical bay.

 _ **Later, Surface of Yavin IV..**_

The exit from hyperspace and subsequent landing went off without a hitch. Nick and the rest of the young Jedi were now making their way towards the Jedi temple ruins. "Everyone good with the plan?" Asked Nick.

"We just infiltrate, take out every Inquisition officer we can find and get out of dodge with as many of the stored Kyber crystals we can, granted however many that may actually be with the Inquisition knowing we're coming." Elliot explained. "What could go wrong?"

"You're totally at fault if shit hits the fan, then. Come on, let's go." Pressing the button to activate their apparently handy stealth suits, the young Jedi disappeared from view and began making their way to the ancient Jedi temple.

As the temple came into view, Nick stopped. "Damn. Well, stealth isn't an option this time." Ahead of the teenagers, Inquisition troopers ran left and right past their vantage point, seemingly endless in their marching. "Saria, what other tech do we have this time out?"

Sariana looked at him before she realized what he was thinking. "We have deflector shields, but they have limited coverage so we're gonna have to still fight our way through."

Nick's hand instinctively went to his lightsaber before drawing back. "Alright, let's see how long we can hold out without relying on our Jedi abilities. These guys will expect the ground troops to come to the main entrance, even with the back entrance being this well guarded. So if we attack them here and thin the herd, the main ground force can mop up. Blasters out, and shoot as the Inquisition does: to kill." Nodding at the rest of his friends, Nick pulled a blaster rifle from his back. Pressing the safety switch off, he took point and left their cover, ducking under an old piece of rubble from a previous battle on the planet.

The others filed behind him, lining up along the large piece of rock and readying their own blasters and rifles. Looking between the entire group, Nick nodded for the attack to begin. Nodding back, the young Jedi sprang up from their cover, each aiming at the first Inquisition troopers they could find. Several Inquisition troopers fell lifeless to the ground as the Jedi all released volley after volley at their enemy.

When the initial shock wore off, the Inquisition positioned themselves behind whatever cover they could find, all the while the young Jedi were inching their way forward, flanking the opposing forces without them even being any the wiser. Laser fire zoomed past each teenager as they dodged and shot back, surprisingly handling themselves much better than they expected. Soon the Inquisition's ranks were worn thin, as Nick could hear one of the enemy troopers trying to contact the ships in orbit for reinfprcements. "That's our cue to get in. Voxyn One to Opposition Flagship. Send backup to the temple. The Inquisition is already mobilizing. Get here and cover our asses before they get here."

" _Copy that, Voxyn One. We'll be there shortly. Flagship out._ " Came the reply as the Jedi wasted the remaining forces outside, making their way inside the temple.

As the teens entered the ancient Jedi temple, Beckha shivered. "This place.. I can feel intense darkness. What does that mean?"

Nick looked at her. "I'm not sure. The most likely answer is that Jarell is _keeping_ something here. Something he may have planned for us to find. He told me he all but laid this assault as a trap."

Sariana shook her head. "It's not a _thing_. There's a familiar Force signature present in the bowels of this temple. But, as far as I can tell, the Kyber crystals are actually close by, maybe two levels down in what I think could be this Temple's archives."

Keryne nodded. "I feel it too. Whoever is down there, I don't think we want to just go looking for a fight."

Nick sighed. "I agree, but we have to investigate. I'll go alone if I have to."

"No, Nick, you won't. Keryne, you and me will go with Nick. The rest of us should get to those crystals back to the ships as quickly as possible. Can we all agree on that?" Sariana motioned.

"Agreed. If anyone can hendle a bad situation down in the depths, it's you three. Just come back, _all_ of you." Laurana replied, arms crossed over her chest.

"Of course we will." Sariana smiled, winking at her best friend before the trio split from the rest of the group.

After the threesome had left, Elliot turned to his girlfriend. "Is it smart sending those three down there?"

Laurana laughed. "Nope. But, Nick is best equipped to handle whatever or whoever is down there. I think we're the lucky ones, going after the Kyber crystals."

"I guess. I just feel it wasn't a good idea to split up."

 _ **Elsewhere..**_

" _..wasn't a good idea to split up… Wasn't a good idea to split up.._ "

The monitor rewound itself back to repeat the sentence again as a face hidden by shadow watched the young Jedi as they made their way through the ruined temple. The man smirked. "Yes, go deeper into the maze, little womp rats. Soon you will all be within my grasp."

 _ **Yavin IV Jedi Temple, Lower Levels..**_

Nick, Sariana and Keryne couldn't help but feel the darkness grow stronger the closer they got to their intended destination. None spoke in fear of what may lurk within the ancient Jedi ruins, least of all Force Ghosts. Upon descending to the lowest level they could manage, Nick stopped. "Nick? You alright?" Sariana asked.

Nick stayed silent until he looked back at the girls, the duo gasping at Nick's once again yellow eyes. " _You're all going to die down here._ " He said, his voice not his own.

Keryne leveled her Darksaber at her beloved. "Who are you? What is your purpose here?" She said sternly, her Mandalorian half showing.

The possessed Nick chuckled darkly. " _I, child, have been dead for millennia, for I am much older than even the oldest stories of the Jed'aii. I have not spoken my name in as long, for I am the one the ancient Sith fear. My name is Yoru Tamasu, but I go by the title of Darth Primus. The very first master of the Dark side._ " With but a look, suddenly Keryne found her Darksaber deactivated and on the ground by her feet. " _You did not think the most ancient Sith weapon would be above_ my _control, did you?_ "

Sariana had had enough as she brought her own lightsaber to bare, the blade illuminating the creepy catacombs in a pale blue-white glow. "I don't give a womp rat's ass who the fuck you are, asshole. Get the hell up out of our boyfriend's body! Are you the one whose dark presence we've felt since we entered the temple?"

Another chuckle was emitted. " _Such fire. Yes, you are much better suited to the Dark side, aren't you? Inquisition heiress._ " Sariana took a step back. " _I do not need this body's memories to know who you are, daughter of Jarell. I also have no need of them to know about your approaching death at the hands of one of my scions._ "

Keryne growled. "Enough games! What do you want?!"

" _My dear Mandalorian Jedi. Oh, the futures I can see of you. A shame, really. I have grown fond of how this Galaxy has gone about it's time without a_ true _Master. Unfortunately, you all must die if my utopian vision is to become a reality._ "

"Fuck! Stop talking in riddles and give us a straight answer!" Keryne shouted, moving to lunge at Nick's possessed body as Sariana put her arm out to stop her.

"And what of our beloved?" She asked, making Keryne stop herself as well.

" _Well, this one is quite powerful.. Even more powerful than Kylo Ren and that incessant Rey. I have been looking for a suitable body to act as my host. With this body I could easily take that impudent Supreme Inquisitor and throw him right off the tops of Coruscant's skyscrapers like I was a child._ "

"We would never let you take Nick away from us! Now leave him and go back to whatever pit you crawled out of." There was an edge to Sariana's voice that Keryne had never heard before, a tone full of anger the girl usually rarely showed.

" _And what could two Padawans do to stop me from forever inhabiting this body? Hmm?_ "

Then, Sariana unleashed a scream and, pushing both hands out, a massive wave of Force repulse slammed into Nick's body, the malignant spirit visibly being torn from it's target body. As the parasitic spirit faded, the girls heard him laugh one last time. " _This isn't the last you'll see me. Well, at least not all of you. Soon, Darth Primus shall rule this Galaxy once again!_ " As the spirit fully faded from sight, Nick collapsed to the floor momentarily.

When he awoke once again, he looked at his two lovers and frowned at their worried faces. "What happened?"

"Some ancient Sith Force ghost possessed you. If it wasn't for Sariana, we might have lost you for good." Keryne answered, struggling and losing to hold back tears.

"I'm alright, Keryne. I.. I know why it possessed me. And how it was so easy to do so."

"Is there something you're not telling us, love?" Sariana asked, frowning with her arms crossed.

"Nothing serious. I was going to bring it up when we were finished here. I've been.. Struggling to hold onto the Light, the balance within myself. The last few days have brought me _very_ close to accepting the temptation of the Dark side and if that was a Sith ghost, then it stands to reason that it would be easier for it to take control. It's only because of our upcoming battles, the personal loss I feel responsible for even knowing it isn't my burden to bear. It's becoming too much and it makes me doubt just how useful I can really be for the Galaxy." Nick hing his head in shame ay not being able to tell the closest to him something so important to know.

"Nick, stop that." Keryne started, kneeling down to him to comfort him. "You are _not_ turning to the Dark Side, no matter what happens. Sariana and I will never allow for that to happen, and neither would the rest of our family. I still may not be as friendly with the others as you two are, but I can see why you call them family. It may not seem it, being so soon after announcing it between ourselves, but I love you both, truly, and when it comes down to Supernova and how much it'll hurt _you_ , Nick, you won't be the only one. Laurana, Elliot, Corbyn. They all see Saria as a sister, and what about me? I'll hurt just as much as you will, being as close to her as you are. If I have to go with you on this self-imposed exile you seem to have set for yourself to keep you from going over the edge then so be it! After falling in love with _both_ of you, watching over you is the only way I can think of to respect Sariana after having to _watch_ her die same as you. Nick, you have to get it together, boo, and stop thinking this is all about _you_ and not _all of us_." When she had finished speaking, she had to swallow a few times to help her not be as winded as Nick looked away, unable to meet her eyes for the last few sentences.

"I'm sorry. Being orphaned and being so focused on finding Laurana all those years didn't really have the more carefree times one would have otherwise like looking at women or even dating in any capacity. Meeting Sariana, falling for her almost instantly and then knowing I had already fallen for you through my visions I was forced to acknowledge those feelings all at the same time. Having what we have now? I'm used to it already and going back to one gorgeous women will be a hard thing for me. In the beginning. But the real problem is how much the Dark side feeds off of grief. I have to try as hard as I humanly can to keep myself away from such a dark place, and my only beacons of true light are the two of you. I'm sorry to make you worry any more for me than I know you both already do."

Sariana and Keryne smiled, the latter standing up before they both extended their hands to help Nick off the ground. "Don't worry, Nick. Whatever happens, we're both here for you. As we have your heart, you have both of ours. Just come to us when you need us, love." Sariana said.

"And I'll be here for you as long as I intend to live, I trust in what the Force has shown us." Keryne added.

Nick laughed as he allowed the girls to help him up, hugging them both to him. "Thanks, girls. You're both life savers."

The trio continued on their way deeper into the ruins, following the Dark energy they still felt below them. Soon, they came to a chamber that looked like something out of a bad horror medical holovid. There was a single tank in the center of the room, another far off to the left. Inside the tank floated the body of a Zeltron girl, only about as old as the group themselves. Next to the tank was a computer telling whatever information there was about this person.

Nick's first thought was shared by the girls. "It looks like a bacta tank, but why would this girl be carrying such a large signature in the Dark side? Zeltron are hardly an angry race."

"Well, what does that computer say? Wait, didn't you upgrade BB-T3 in order to gather information while we scouted the rest of our targets?"

"Yeah, that's why I gave you the biggest bag. He's inside it waiting to be activated."

Keryne gave him a look before opening up her pack and extracting the small astromech and it's magnetic head piece. Placing them on the floor, Nick pressed a button on his datachrono and she took a step back as the head was pulled onto thw spherical body, eliciting a short groan of a whistle as BB-T3 activated.

"Oh my, where are we now?" The droid asked, it's protocol CPU working it's magic. Nick was surprised at the voice, it reminding him of his grandfather's but at a slightly higher pitch.

"We're in the lowest levels of the Temple ruins on Yavin IV. Tee-Three, can you access this system and relay any information to us?"

"Of course, Master Nekron." BB-T3 stated with a short bob of his head before he rolled over to the terminal and plugged himself in. Nick activated the comms on all of the Jedi's datachronos. "Beckha, how did you get a voice sample of Galen Marek?" He asked.

Beckha answered shortly after. " _Pyrell gave it to me, said you'd appreciate it._ "

Nick chuckled. "I do. He was my grandfather. Makes me feel just a bit closer to him. How are you guys doing on your end?"

" _We found the crystals. There's a_ lot _over here. Like enough to potentially power a city as big as Cloud City for at least a millenia. Elliot and Laurana have already begun transporting them back to the ships but we may be here a while. How long do we have until reinforcements arrive?_ "

"Shouldn't be too long now. Just get them out. We found the source of that energy, still analyzing exactly what we found. Let us know when you guys have finished your end of the mission."

" _Will do, Voxyn One. Stay safe and may the Force be with you._ "

"As it shall be with you. Voxyn One out." Turning comms off again, he looked to the small droid. "Well? Find anything Tee-Three?"

The astromech beeped several times before speaking. "I have a bad feeling about this, Master. According to this terminal's records, the person contained within this stasis tank is a half-Zeltron female, age seventeen standard years, Corellia time."

Before Nick could ask anything more, Keryne gasped as her eyes shot open as she came out of a sudden Force vision. "Tylesha Zionia.. Oh, things just got more complicated." Looking, Nick noticed the slightly faster breathing but filed it away to ask her later.

Tee-Three heard her statement. "Yes, records show her name is Tylesha Zionia, currently kept in stasis due to Supreme Inquisitor Jarell's mistrust in her abilities although she shows much promise in the Dark Side of the Force."

"Mistrust?" Nick looked at Keryne, who gave him a look that said she would explain it to him later. "Does that mean she's a potential ally?"

Keryne scoffed. "Ally? Yes. Too bad it isn't as simple as that. Fucking half-Zeltron." The last bit was in Mando'a, and couldn't help but make Nick chuckle at the obvious- but confusing to him- disappointment in her tone. Then he remembered her earlier words and the hitched breathing. Nick couldn't help but have a feeling. Not necessarily a _bad_ feeling but a feeling all the same.

"Good. Tee-Three, deactivate the tank. We're taking her out of here with us."

"Yes, Master Nekron. However, there is something you should know before I release her."

"Like what?"

"The tank in the corner is a cloning tank, installed by the Supreme Inquisitor's personal consultant on Kamino. It seems Tylesha was put in stasis in order to grow a fully Dark clone of her for use in Jarell's army."

"How long until the clone is ready to use?" Nick asked as the three humans looked towards the other tank, where what looked like a young girl was suspended.

"She is ready in all but one way. That one way is her memories have yet to be altered to the design Jarell ordered, leaving her a blank slate in the Force."

Nick sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Great. So we have two new arrivals. Fine, shut down all functions and release the two. We'll figure out what to do with them once we get safely back to Taivas."

"Affirmative, Master." BB-T3 did his thing, both tanks draining and opening to release the suspended girls. Nick nodded to Keryne to help him with the older Tylesha while Sariana went for the younger clone, who looked to be about eleven, the age of the younger Jedi back at the Hidden Temple.

"Alright, guys. Let's get back to the ship. Rendezvous with the others after we drop them off in the medical bay of the _Force Shadow_." Nodding, the three teens made their way back out of the creepy lower levels.

In the most shadowed area of the stasis room, a figure chuckled darkly. "They took the bait. Now to unleash the ambush." They touched a communicator in their ear. "This is High Knight Tierra. The Jedi have taken the bait. Shadowtroopers move in on my signal."

Back in the room where the Kyber crystals were stockpiled, several almost unnoticeable red lights blinked where the Shadowtroopers stood waiting for further orders as the other young Jedi packed the crystals away unaware of their hidden enemies.

It took the three Jedi twice as long to make it back to the ships with the two unconscious girls along with them. After the two had been secured in the medical bay, Nick's datachrono went off. " _Voxtn One, come in!_ " Came Elliot's voice, panicked.

"What's going on?" Nick asked back urgently.

" _Inquisition Shadowtroopers. They have us surrounded. Corbyn is unconscious, got hit by one of their stun batons. We need backup if the last of these crystals are going to come home with us._ "

"Understood. We're on our way, just hold them off if you can't take them out until we get there. Voxyn One out." He nodded to his girlfriends, who both nodded in return and began rushing back into the Temple behind him.

Nick, Keryne and Sariana were about to reach the level where the Kyber crystals were held when a voice Sariana and Nick recognized sounded from behind them. "Not so fast, kiddies."

Turning around, Nick clenched his fist as purple sparks radiated from his fingertips. "Tierra.. I wasn't able to fight you back on Utapau, but this time I'm ready for you."

Tierra laughed. "Oh, really? And what are you going to do to me, little orphan?" She opened her mouth to continue but her comment had already gotten to Nick, who swiped one arm to the side, Tierra becoming shocked as she felt an inhumanly strong slap to her face before her body was thrown hard into the closest wall.

"I am no orphan, and I have every right to kill you right fucking here. But, because it was _your_ distress beacon that allowed Master Jiang to know about Keyrinn, I'm going to give you one chance to get the fuck out and out of our way."

Tierra giggled, a demonic sound as she picked herself up from the wall, albeit slowly from the pain and shock of the attack. "Really, now? And what makes you think I'll back down from a fight? I'm not useless like that worthless whore of a clone you-" She never finished her sentence as another hard Force push sent her back into the wall, this time twice as hard as the first.

"She may be evil, she may be on your side, but that clone _is_ still my sister, and I won't have _anyone_ drag her name through the mud. I'll ask you again. Leave us in peace and you will continue to live. If not?" Nick actuvated his Omnisaber, flicking the switch and flexing the now whip-like blade. "My lightsaber has already cut one High Knight's head off. I'm not opposed to making that number two." Tierra panted as she now struggled to get up, noticing Nick's eyes change color for the umpteenth time that day.

"Oh, it looks like the big bad leader of the Jedi isn't as Light as the Supreme Inquisitor thought. Why don't you join us, Nick?" Nick was surprised that she knew his name, then figured the Dark Laurana would be telling the Inquisition about him. "You could easily be one of the top High Knights."

"I'll never join you! It is my sworn duty to protect the balance of the Force and wipe out all who threaten that balance, including you and your ill-chosen _Master_." Sariana and Keryne both stepped up to either side of Nick, lightsabers at the ready. Nick held his arms out and shook his head. "No girls. This one is personal."

Tierra laughed again. "Oh, you're too much, boy. If you really think you stand a chance, then come at me."

Nick smirked, his eyes shining yellow. "Fine. Have at you." He rushed his opponent, who managed to stop him in his tracks and flung Nick into the wall opposite. Getting up, Nick growled before he sent purple lightning at the High Knight, making Tierra scream as the metallic exoskeleton of her armor conducted the lightning.

As she panted from the pain, Tierra ground out. "Why you little fucking shit! I'll show you!" Now she rushed in, Nick unable to strike back right away from the strain of using Force Lightning for the first time.

Sariana instead was the one to block Tierra's strike which made the older woman smirk. "Oh? Now the Inquisition's princess? You think you can defeat me, little girl?"

Sariana had to keep herself from screaming in rage about Tierra's comment. "I don't have to beat you." She said, blocking another strike then ducking while twisting her body around to loose her own strike. "I'm just the distraction."

Suddenly, Tierra's lightsaber flew from her hand and landed in another, this new figure standing in the shadows. They took a step forward to reveal Master Jiang. "Master Jiang?!" Said all three young Jedi as the elderly Jedi smiled at them.

"Greetings, young ones. Go and help get the others out of here. I can handle Tierra."

The three ran off to find their friends, Nick stopping short and looking back at Jiang, who took his own lightsaber out from his robes and tossed Tierra's back to her. "Don't worry, Nick. We knew this day was coming. You'll do just fine, I've seen it." He winked at Nick. "You and the rest of the older class are now officially Jedi Knights. Serve our Order proud."

Nick had to fight back tears. "I will, Master. May the Force be with you." He said before turning heel and rushing to the others.

Entering the current battlefield, Nick switched his lightsaber back to the static blade form as he tapped on the shoulder of the nearest shadowtrooper to him. Tirning around, Nick could imagine the face the Inquisition trooper wore as he slashed a fatal wound across their chest. Falling to the ground, the remaining seven shadowtroopers turned and made the mistake of shooting at him, ignoring their original opponents.

Elliot sighed in relief. "Finally. No holding back now." He said as he slashed the vulnerable section of the trooper's stun baton, effectively leaving them without a primary weapon against the young Jedi and his green saber. Cutring him down, He grabbed a bag of what Nick assumed to be Kyber crystals and went to help Laurana as she struggled to finish off her apparently attentive opponent.

Corbyn, who had regained consciousness, and Beckha were back-to-back, deflecting the few blaster strikes while lashing out at their opponents to thin the herd. They were all surprised there had been so many shadowtroopers hiding out in the room watching them. " _This_ is what proves it. We make a ridiculously good team." He grinned cockily at her, making her giffle as she shook her head.

"Always gotta say shit like that, no one needs proof, Naboo-boy."

"Ah, you love it. On your left, love." Beckha ducked as Corbyn sliced backward over her left shoulder, cutting through the attacking shadowtrooper.

"Must you two flirt in life or death situations?!" Keyrinn shouted from several feet over. "It's your own fault if you get killed because you listen to your hormones more than your heads."

Suddenly serious, both teens nodded and resumed their attack.

As Sariana struck down the final shadowtrooper in the room, she took a sigh of releif. "Fuck. Okay, I think we have _more_ than overstayed our welcome down here. And the fleet is almost finished. We won, but there are stragglers a squadron of Chiss fighters showed up to help."

"How do you know all that?" Elliot asked. None of them had their comms on the entire mission unless necessary.

"I just know okay? We need to get out of here before anything worse than Tierra shows up." Nodding their heads, the group ascended the temple's floors back to their entry point and boarded the _Force Shadow_.

As the battle in the skies above Yavin IV finished, the Jedi ship docked with Dreeana's ship. Coming aboard the cruiser Nick, Sariana and Keryne hauled the two unconscious half-Zeltron women off to Opposition medics on standby.

"Who are the identical sisters?" Elliot asked as it was the first time him or the others outside of Nick and his two girlfriends had seen them.

"They're not sisters. The younger one is just a younger clone of the other. Her name is Tylesha Zionia. She was what we felt when we entered the temple. Jarell put the original in stasis to keep her from betraying the Inquisition and cloned her at the same time to have a pawn similar to Laurana's clone."

Corbyn was surprised. "Well then it was a good idea we brought her out of there. Was the clone complete?"

"In all but education. When she wakes up, she's a blank slate. I know I'm trying to give another name for her because two of the same girl with the same name can only get confusing." Both Elliot and Corbyn nodded in agreement.

"Alright, so what do we call her?" Asked Beckha.

"Anesha, it's close enough to her now sister's name where they wouldn't know one is a clone until we tell them."

Laurana looked at Keryne, who was half-frowning as the group continued talking about the new potential Jedi. She could feel the waves of shy excitement rolling off of the Mandalorian through the Force, and looking between her and Nick, she didn't know what else to make of it. "Anyway, I think Nick and myself should go report to mother. We all should rest now while we're en route back to Taivas." Earning nods from the rest of the teenagers, the siblings split from the others, leaving them all to go back to their quarters and begin resting from their successful mission.

 _ **Not Long After..**_

Keryne was wide awake in the bed in Nick's 'hidden' quarters on the _Force Shadow_ , Sariana sleeping soundly with an arm draped around the Mandalorian since Nick had not yet returned to rest with the girls. Keryne suppressed a sigh as she remembered the vision she'd had in the temple, said vision having replayed in her mind several times already..

 _Keryne's back arched as a moan escaped her throat, the presence of another woman obvious. However, Keryne recognized the room, the one her and Nick shared after Sariana's death, and she was sure the timeframe of said vision was not much farther than Nick returning from his self-exile._

 _As if knowing the Keryne in the present had called him, Nick was there as well pumping into Keryne like a possessed wampa. This vision showed her more than she'd thought she would ever see in a Force vision, the confusion in her mind strengthened by the now visible face of Tylesha watching the couple, begging Nick to take her just as hard.._

 _Another scene, the three laying in bed together. Tylesha looked at Nick but kissed Keryne. "Force, I love you both. With you, I feel complete. Goodnight, my loves."_

Keryne sighed. "Is this how we're meant to be? Is being in a three-way relationship the only way to make you feel complete, beloved?" She asked herself as sleep finally overtook her.

 _ **A/N:**_ _This chapter was_ _ **very**_ _hard to figure out and write once the group got to the temple. I had to go and find inspiration and ideas in other fics to help me along, but finally it's complete. And again, my own timeline is screwed up and honestly? I don't even care. I just love writing this story enough that whatever happens, happens, whether my muse makes me want to strangle them or not. Also, this took so long because I have begun continuing several other stories that I have neglected for too long while rereading the current chapter drafts of. These include The Third War, Ilvermorny Year One (U.S. Harry Potter) and Pokémon the Ultimate Journey among a couple others. At this point, the only reason I haven't gotten any writing done in general is because I have too many stories in-progress. But that's what happens when inspiration hits randomly for writing. So don't expect the next chapter of New Age for some time, but I do apologize profusely for the ridiculous delay._


	8. AN Importante! Future Story Ideas

_**A/N: Future Story Ideas**_

 _Hey, everyone. Sorry there's been no chapters recently. Time to write has shortened, I'm drained of my creativity lately and my daughter has been sick on and off. I am not dead for writing, merely adulting as boring and stressful as it is. I have the next installments of_ _ **Jurassic World Re-Opening**_ _,_ _ **The Third War**_ _,_ _ **Pokémon the Ultimate Journey**_ _,_ _ **Dinotopia the Modern Adventures**_ _,_ _ **Star Wars New Age Episode I**_ _, and_ _ **Pack is Family**_ _started or possibly nearing completion. But, that is not why I have 'called' you all to this note._

 _I have some new story ideas that have formed from recent new likes, thoughts and dreams (the last of which is usually how all these stories have started) and would like some input on it. Please let me know and if further information is needed on spoken of topics for a story base don't hesitate to ask. Now here is a list of my new story ideas, at least the ones I've currently been swirling around in my head:_

 _ **1- Law of Creation**_ _(Android/iOS mobile game)- In Crystal Springs, it was common knowledge the local University was doing scientific research in league with the government. Sometimes volatile, potentially deadly research. When an untested vaccine is accidentally released and spread, it mutates student and faculty alike. Now, with the campus on lockdown, a group of students and remaining staff will have to fight their way out, if only to try to find a way to stop this 'outbreak'._ _ **Genre**_ _\- Horror/Adventure/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating**_ _\- Low to mid M majority)_

 _ **2-**_ _**Reality Shift**_ _(Series)- It was just another ordinary summer in Crystal Springs. Until, that is, recent high school graduate Nick Negron and a few of his friends find a mysterious cube in the woods outside of town. Harmless at first, things in town get stranger by the day until the young adults are transported by the cube. Into different realities all seemingly based off games and movies. To find their way back home, Nick and company must band together to finish out the so-called script, all the while defending themselves from very real dangers and enemies to get to the truth of what the mysterious cube is, how it came to Crystal Springs and why government agents are also with our heroes in these other worlds._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Sci-Fi/Humor/Romance._ _ **Possible 'realms'- Mass Effect**_ _(Andromeda base story),_ _ **Final Fantasy**_ _,_ _ **Naruto**_ _,_ _ **Bleach**_ _,_ _ **etc**_ _._ _ **Rating**_ _\- M._ _ **Side Note-**_ _Story characters, while being themselves 'alternates' of the main characters of other stories, may also feature in crossover chapters in other stories. Example:_ _ **Nicklas Nekron**_ _(SW:NA) is an alternate reality version of_ _ **Reality Shift**_ ' _s own Nick Negron (remember, all stories by me have similarly named main characters for the reason it's hard for me to create an all-new character from scratch and always remember who is who, so connecting the characters together by name gives me an easier time focusing on all characters in every story)._

 _ **3- The New Reign**_ _(Reign of Fire)- Nick Negron had always been fascinated by Dragons, and had done extensive research on the truth about their possible existence. After finishing a class assignment relating to the majestic and deadly creatures, he comes upon a so-called prophecy foretelling the Drakes' return to the Earth. Thinking little of it, Nick does not notice the strange color of the sunset outside as he makes his way to Crystalis University's basement for a weekly game of manhunt with his friends in the old underground tunnels that run all throughout Crystal Springs. When everyone witnesses Dragons swooping down and torching campus, they turn to Nick to lead them due to his knowledge. Now trying to find a way to send the mythical creatures back where they appeared from, the surviving members of the student body and faculty of the University create a bunker out of the tunnels and reveal ancient secrets of Crystal Springs that may have warned of the Dragons' Coming for decades, and more so that could change the lives of Nick and his friends even more than the beasts' revival._ _ **Genre**_ _\- Fantasy/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating-**_ _M._

 _ **4- Dissidia/Third War Crossover**_ _\- Nick Rush and his friends had thought they had finished their fight when they had won The Third War against Master Xehanort. They couldn't have been more wrong as they're transported to another world, one on the verge of both Harmony and Chaos. Alongside allies thought to have been long dead, even Nick and Tabitha's own father and Faith's mother, the Keybladers must fight in favor of Harmony or risk every world in existence being destroyed. Why must this cycle repeat? Why can not one rule and the other leave it forever? The Mysteries of Cosmos' Realm may finally be revealed._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Romance/Action/Drama._ _ **Rating-**_ _Low to Mid M._

 _ **5- Monster Rancher**_ _(Title Pending)_ _ **-**_ _To the real world, Monster Rancher was a hit video game series used professionally for tournaments. Calling his friends together after receiving an advanced copy of the next MR game, Monster Rancher Ultima, Nick Negron and company are sucked into the virtual world, forced to live by the rules of Pangaea. Stuck in Pangaea for an undetermined amount of time, Nick and his friends must raise their Ranch to the top if they hope to ever see their home again. All the while, evil lurks in the shadows, biding its time before it can strike back at the world that so carelessly locked it away millennia ago._ _ **Genre-**_ _Adventure/Family/Romance/Drama._ _ **Rating-**_ _M (to be safe)._ _ **Side Note: Inspiration/Reasoning-**_ _Monster Rancher was a big staple of my life for years, even today I still try to find a copy of one I can still play without paying premium. The show was the main inspiration for this story, but I thought: why not have an MR anime story base while fleshing it out as not only the adventure series it was but also bring in the beauty of Breeding like the games? It doesn't help that Tecmo would rather release D.O.A. games and then put Suezo (MR's OFFICIAL mascot, as disappointing as that really is) as a TRAP in some game series I've never heard of? Fuck off Tecmo! Monster Rancher needs a new port because as unknown as this series can be considered (many friends of mine only remember the show if I explain crap -_- and even more have no idea wtf this series even is), there is a very loyal and considerable fan base. So am I really wrong in wanting another game? If only to have a few new Monster species to play with? Let me know, because I really didn't write this Author's Note to be completely ignored other than being read._

 _Sorry, sometimes you just gotta rant. Back to the list:_

 _ **6- Love Hina**_ _(Title- House of Love)_ _ **-**_ _After failing getting accepted into college several times and the stress of late teenage actions, Nick Negron's mother Raylene sends him to live with his wealthy aunt Kira in tropical Crystal Springs. Upon arrival at Kira's mansion, Nick is stunned to learn that, not only is Kira out travelling the globe for the umpteenth time but she turned the mansion into an all-girls dorm. After receiving a very miscommunicated welcome from one of the dorm's residents, Kyryna Viziri, Nick is forced to live at the dorm along with the seven female residents and his aunt's daughter, Nick's older cousin Korra and do the menial chores all around as well as becoming the new handyman. Through memories of a time he had long since forgotten, Nick will have to find the will to continue studying and try again to enroll in college. All while realizing love, even that which is forgotten, is never far away._ _ **Genre-**_ _Humor (wouldn't be Love Hina-esque without it)/Drama/Romance._ _ **Rating-**_ _M._

 _There! Done with my list of current new ideas for stories. (Might do another list for possible redux stories, like the already in-works remake of my just started and already hated upon (why can't motherfuckers just leave something alone if they don't like it? CONSTRUCTIVE criticism is to help, not heckle) despite putting so much effort into it since my original draft has been M.I.A for years. I lost the notebook I was hard copying in.) Stargate story as well as wanting to try to flesh out my Zoids and Legend of Spyro stories. Actually, LoS might not be rewritten but I really hate that I have stories I just stopped due to losing the original drafts ages ago and Zoids Blackheart Conspiracy (my old story) I had to take down myself at request by a friend and then lost the originals so I couldn't edit them. Either way, those are topics for another day. Please let me know your opinions, possible ideas and even OC's! I'm always up for putting in new characters. I gotta get back to work so no more writing tonight, at least not what I'd like to write. Have a good night/day guys! Hope to hear soon. Sincerely,_ _ **Flurry of Freezing Flames**_ _._


End file.
